


Time Travel Trouble

by Chrysalin, faecallie



Series: Time Travel Trouble [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memory Alteration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 52,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/faecallie/pseuds/faecallie
Summary: Chibiusa went too far back in time, and her arrival changes everything. Will Sailor Moon and her Senshi, joined by unexpected allies, be able to set things to rights?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving old works over from Fanfiction.net

A pink cloud ring formed over Juuban Park and a child dropped out. Through sheer bad luck, the small figure fell onto a tall, dark-haired young man who’d just been bowled over by a schoolgirl as the two of them exchanged harsh words. Letting out a soft ‘oomph,’ he stared at the newcomer on his stomach. The screeching blonde came to a verbal halt, not really realizing that the little girl bore an uncanny resemblance to her. 

 

“Um, hi?” the man, one Chiba Mamoru, said. “Can I help you?”

 

“Help, nothing!” the blonde yelped. “She just fell out of the sky!”

 

“I wasn’t going to mention that, Odango!”

 

“It’s Usagi,  _ not _ Odango! Is that so hard to understand, you idiot?”

 

“Stop!” the pink-haired child interrupted. Throwing a cat-head-shaped toy in the air, it became a gun. Aiming at the older girl, she threatened, “Give me the Silver Crystal or else!”

 

Usagi and Mamoru froze. “Silver Crystal?” she repeated. “What’s that?”

 

“You know what it is,” the child argued. “You both do. Give it to me, now!”

 

“I think you have the wrong person, kiddo,” the older student tried to say.

 

She abruptly shifted on his chest and focused her weapon on his face. “I do not! Now make the dumb one give it to me before someone gets hurt!”

 

Simultaneously, both wished they’d had their normal collision in front of Motoki’s arcade. He’d be a welcome distraction. Since the gun wasn’t a threat to her anymore, the blonde began to edge away. “I’m… late for school! Gotta go, Mamoru-baka!” she yelled, taking off. 

 

“Odango!” Mamoru shouted. “You’ll pay for this!”

 

“Probably!” she called back. “But for now, you can deal with the kid!”

 

88888888

 

“Ami-channn!” the panicked teen yelped when they met for break later that morning. “Is it normal for little kids to fall from the sky?!”

 

Startled, the blue-haired genius glanced up from her math book. “Usagi-chan, did you hit your head when you collided with Mamoru-san this morning?”

 

“No! I came to you for help,” the blonde whimpered, “and you think I might have brain damage? How could you?!” A wail rent the air. 

 

Covering her ears, Makoto interrupted. “Calm down! What happened?”

 

Drying her tears, Usagi described the bizarre encounter. “And Mamoru-baka said he’d get me back for leaving the little brat with him,” she finished.

 

“We should tell Luna someone beside the Dark Kingdom and Tuxedo Kamen-sama is looking for the Silver Crystal. She could be dangerous,” Ami decided. Usagi nodded as she returned to her seat for the next class.

 

88888888

 

As the source of his perpetual annoyance explained the situation to her cohorts, the upperclassman continued his attempts to shake off his new pink-haired shadow. 

 

“Tell me where the Silver Crystal is!” she ordered again. “Or that Odango, since you aren’t helping!”

 

Mamoru sighed as he gestured for his best friend, who had been watching the exchange from behind the counter, to refill his coffee cup for the sixth time. He considered going home and locking the door, but he  _ really _ wanted to dump the kid back on his nemesis. Glancing at the clock, he knew that unless she had detention, the blonde menace would be there at any time. 

 

“Look, little girl,” he began. “I don’t know what you’re talking about or what’s going on, let alone who you are. What’s your name?”

 

“Tsukino Usagi,” she said matter-of-factly. 

 

The dark-haired man gaped in disbelief. “That can’t be right. That’s Odango’s name.”

 

“I was named for my mama.” 

 

Usagi was a very rare name. She couldn’t be suggesting what he thought she was. It wasn’t even possible, so why was he thinking it?

 

When a violently swirling purple vortex appeared behind him, Motoki had just left the empty front room in search of straws for the milkshake crowd headed their way. The hero leapt to his feet, hand automatically going for a rose. The little girl shrieked and dove behind him. She clearly knew more about what was going on than he did. 

 

“Small Lady!” a stern voice called. “Get out from behind Mamoru-san right now!”

 

Tentatively, the girl quit her hiding place. “Hello, Puu.”

 

The vortex closed as a green-haired Senshi appeared. “Small Lady…”

 

“I’m sorry, Puu! I didn’t mean to come so far!” the child cried. “I really didn’t!”

 

“Um… Mamoru-baka?” a new voice chimed in. “What’s going on?”

 

Moving his gaze to the entry, Mamoru realized his rival had finally shown up. “Odango.”

 

“Don’t call me that, you jerk!” the blonde shrieked automatically.

 

She was ready to say more, but her tirade faded as both opponents noticed the mysterious woman laughing. They stared in confusion even as the arcade manager returned. 

 

“Hey… Mamoru-kun, buddy? What’s going on?” Motoki asked. 

 

Glancing at the object of her search, the newcomer said, “Did I ever tell you stories about your parents in this time, Small Lady? It is very amusing.”

 

Motoki moved to close the arcade, not sure what else to do, but the three girls who accompanied Usagi everywhere came in first. “Usagi,” Rei began, “what – Wait, a new Senshi?!” Motoki locked the door and bolted out the back, not wanting to be involved.

 

“It is nice to see everyone together,” she commented. “Now, Small Lady, you need to say goodbye to your parents so we can get you where and  _ when _ you belong.”

 

“Parents?!” the three friends yelled in shock, while Usagi began to sway on her feet and Mamoru watched her cautiously.

 

“Yes, parents. In the future, Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru have a daughter.” The Senshi waved at the girl next to her. “Their love is the greatest the world has ever known.”

 

That was too much for the over-stressed teen. With a whimper, Usagi fainted. Mamoru jumped forward, catching her just before her head would have hit the floor. 

 

“Usagi-chan!” the girls shouted, running to their best friend’s side. “Are you okay?”

 

Makoto shook the unconscious blonde, silently noticing the protective way her archenemy was cradling her. “Usagi-chan! Wake up!”

 

Her eyelids fluttered open slowly. “Mako-chan? I just had a strange dream where some little girl showed up and said Mamoru-baka and I were her parents.”

 

“Um,” Ami began. “Usagi-chan, it wasn’t a dream. You passed out. Luckily, Mamoru-san caught you.”

 

“No!” the girl shrieked, jerking away from him. “No, I’m still dreaming! This can’t actually be happening. We don’t even like each other!”

 

Mamoru almost made an embarrassing confession but hesitated, turning to the unknown Senshi. “You want us to believe Odango and I have a kid?” he asked incredulously.

 

“Believe it or not, it is true,” she said with a shrug. “You will understand soon enough.”

 

With that, both the woman and the child disappeared, leaving the Guardian Senshi and the hero standing there in shock.

 

88888888

 

“I can’t believe it,” Usagi whispered. “Mamoru-baka is Tuxedo Kamen-sama, and Prince Endymion!” She sank back against the park bench, trying to fit the pieces together. They’d been drawn together since they met, their first encounter almost suspiciously random. After all, what were the chances all of her shoes and/or test papers were magnetically attracted to him? And who else would she marry? After a thousand years, she still remembered Endymion. Pluto’s surprise had finally given her the last bit of information she needed.

 

“Odango?” Her head shot up when she recognized his voice. Of  _ course _ he’d show up when she was trying to think. “Is something wrong?”

 

The blonde sighed. “I’m not sure. We need to talk, Mamoru-san.”

 

One of his eyebrows arched in his usual smug, know-it-all look. “What could we possibly have to discuss?”

 

She barely bit back an irritated growl. “Well, we could start with the little girl and the Sailor Senshi who followed her.”

 

Mamoru shrugged and sat down by her. “I don’t know what was going on with all of that. I normally have plenty of faith in the Senshi, but that one was just nuts. Us, getting married and having a daughter? Ha.”

 

_ Stay calm,  _ she urged herself.  _ He may be acting like Mamoru-baka right now, but you know he has a heart in there. Just resist the urge to beat it out of him. _ “Be serious, Mamoru-san. I don’t think she was crazy.”

 

“Are you joking?” he demanded. “There’s no way what she said was true.”

 

There was one way to convince him. She took a deep breath, glancing around to make sure they were alone before taking two distinct items from her purse – a golden brooch and a large star-shaped music box on a chain. Their meaning would be clear enough.

 

With a curse, Mamoru leapt from the bench, eyeing her like a venomous snake. “Those aren’t yours, Odango Atama.”

 

She hated that she’d have to convince him, knowing he thought she was an idiot. “Does the locket mean something to you, Mamoru-san?” she demanded, also getting to her feet. “Did you give it to a certain superhero?” Usagi held out her other hand, the one clutching her Moon Brooch. “You must recognize this too, then,” she continued. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice it before, with how often we crash into each other.”

 

His gaze flickered back and forth between the items. “You… can’t be…” he managed, still trying to deny what was obvious. They knew each other’s secrets now.

 

“Do I have to prove it?” she asked, getting his attention. “You’re Tuxedo Kamen-sama, and I’m Sailor Moon. Now is what that Senshi said so impossible?”

 

Stunned, Mamoru collapsed back onto the bench. “You’re Sailor Moon… How did you figure out who I was?”

 

“I was wondering for a while,” Usagi replied as she sat on the grass in front of him. “Ever since we were at Yumemi-san’s for the painting. Your reaction to one of them is what really set me to thinking.”

 

He finally focused on her face, acting like he was seeing her for the first time. “You’re not acting like yourself, Odango.”

 

She laughed softly. “I don’t let people see this side of me very often. It’s easier to avoid being noticed. No one would suspect me, right? I was right in front of you and you never even realized.” The blonde stared into the distance. “Thanks, by the way. I’m not much of a fighter, and you’ve saved me so many times. Now, tell me about Tuxedo Kamen-sama. You’re not our enemy, so what’s going on?”

 

He frowned, not sure if he could trust her. Eventually he had to conclude she wasn’t a threat, since she hadn’t brought the others and had given him no reason to think she’d told anyone else his secret. “I’m trying to find the Silver Crystal for the princess. As for you, I save you because – well, I have to. I don’t know why, but I can’t ignore it when you’re in trouble.”

 

“The Moon Princess?” 

 

Mamoru shot her a startled look. “You know about the Moon Princess? Who is she? Where is she? Why does she need my help?”

 

Usagi suffered a moment of internal conflict. No one should have to know about what had happened to them before, but he’d find out eventually. It would be best if the truth came from her and not an enemy using it against them.

 

“You’ve met her, Mamoru-san.”

 

“Who?” he demanded, glaring. “Don’t play games, Odango. You need to tell me.”

 

“I know,” she whispered. “I’m just scared you won’t like the answer. You see,  _ I’m _ the Moon Princess.”

 

Mamoru, in his stunned state, felt as though the world had stopped. The words had barely left the girl’s lips when everything went quiet – birds, wind, cars, people. If they hadn’t kept breathing, he would’ve assumed time had ground to a halt. Usagi stared at him. Rather than her usual innocent expression, her large blue eyes had a strange, penetrating look. She was being serious… His head fell into his hands as he tried to understand. 

 

Finally, Mamoru found his voice. “I don’t know what to say,” he managed. “If you’re the princess, is there something you can do to prove it?”

 

A frown creased the blonde’s face. “Not without the Silver Crystal. I have information from the past – only some, though, since my memories are vague at best.”

 

The upperclassman grimaced. “Well, tell me what you know. I need a reason to believe you, Odango.”

 

The normally talkative teen fell silent, looking away. He felt strange, as if a piece of him wanted nothing more than to reach out and embrace the girl, to soothe her hurt and assure her that of course he knew she was telling the truth. He shook his head to clear it. It was absurd to believe someone just because of a  _ feeling _ . 

 

“Princess!” a new voice shouted. Usagi’s head shot up, her gaze on another blonde racing in their direction. Apart from a few minor details, she could’ve been the first girl’s twin. With a shriek, the newcomer threw her arms around Usagi. “Oh, princess!” the other teen babbled ecstatically. “I found you, and you’re safe! Thank goodness!”

 

Usagi stared at her doppelganger for a long moment, as though searching for something. “Venus? Is that you?”

 

“You remember!” 

 

She nodded slowly. “You’re Venus. Sorry, but I don’t know your name in this time.”

 

“That’s all right, I don’t know yours either. I’m Aino Minako now,” the blonde chirped. “Wait, are you supposed to have your memories? I thought we weren’t going to find the princess until the Silver Crystal was revealed. Artemis said so.”

 

Usagi laughed, but it was a bitter sound the older teen had never heard from her before. “Something went wrong, then. My memories have been coming back for a while.” Suddenly, she gestured in Mamoru’s general direction. “You know Endymion?”

 

Minako opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. “Excuse me – Endymion? What on earth are you talking about?”

 

“Oops,” Usagi muttered. “I forgot you don’t know. Um… You’re Endymion. Or you  _ were _ . His Royal Highness, Crown Prince of Terra, Prince Endymion of Elysion, betrothed to Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium.”

 

“I was a  _ prince _ ?!” He really wasn’t sure how many more surprises he could take.

 

“Yes!” Minako injected. “You and my princess were in love and supposed to be married, but that evil Queen Beryl attacked the Moon.”

 

Usagi shot her a dark look, obviously telling her to stop. “There’s no point in reopening old wounds, V. It’s best if he doesn’t know.”

 

“Odango, were you telling the truth when you said you were the princess?” he demanded. The pain in her eyes was too poignant to be faked, and she had a collaborator. 

 

The girl Usagi had called Venus leapt to her feet, anger apparent in her face and stance. “She would never lie about something so important – not to you!”

 

The Moon Senshi rose as well, but she didn’t yell. “That’s enough; I think we’ve given him enough to think about. Let’s go.” She began to usher the other blonde away. 

 

Mamoru grabbed her wrist. She spun to face him, surprised. “Don’t go yet, Od- Usagi-chan. We need to talk.”

 

She smiled faintly. “I guess so. Let me tell Minako-chan where to go first.”

 

He nodded, releasing his grip as she gave her lookalike directions to her house. “I’ll be there soon,” she finished. She watched quietly as Minako waved and ran off before she faced him again. “Well, where to?”

 

“We can talk freely at my apartment,” he decided, turning that way. She arched an eyebrow but she didn’t argue, falling into step. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

 

“I’m sure,” she said dryly. “It’s insane. I’m just a blonde airhead, aren’t I?” He thought about protesting, but she made a valid point. Mamoru began to apologize but Usagi cut him off. “It’s fine; I’m not offended. It’s amazing how well I’ve fooled everyone, or it would be if it weren’t so unfair that people don’t look past the façade.”

 

Mamoru shrugged. “I can’t say I’m  _ too _ surprised. You’d have to be smarter than you act to come up with some of the things you’ve called me.” He paused, struggling for the right words. “I want to believe you, but this is a lot to take in. Can we… try to be friends or something? I mean, we already work together.”

 

The first genuine smile he’d seen from her all day appeared. “I’d like that, Mamoru-san.”

 

88888888

 

Once Mamoru came to terms with her identity, Usagi pestered him to reveal his to the other Senshi so they wouldn’t keep seeing him an enemy. Reluctantly, he gave in and joined her at one of their meetings. 

 

“You’re who?!” Three girls shouted simultaneously, while Minako grinned. 

 

“It makes sense, everyone,” Ami decided. “We were drawn to Usagi-chan, and we  _ all _ know about them being pulled together constantly.”

 

“AMI-CHAN!” Usagi wailed over her Senshi’s giggling. 

 

“You don’t seem like the type to side with the Dark Kingdom, Mamoru-san,” Makoto said, “but you’ll have to forgive us if we still keep an eye on you. We wouldn’t want to lose Sailor Moon because of one of your fights.”

 

Minako fell off Rei’s bed laughing as the miko frowned. “I can’t believe you of all people have been saving Usagi-chan. You’re really Tuxedo Kamen-sama?”

 

In response, Mamoru simply held out a hand. A perfect red rose appeared, a cape billowed, and the Moon Senshi’s savior stood before them. 

 

“Yep,” Minako concluded. “He’s Tuxedo Kamen-sama, all right.”

 

“Of course,” the pigtailed blonde interjected. “I wouldn’t have brought him otherwise.”

 

“Right, sure you wouldn’t,” Rei said idly before turning to their newest warrior. She didn’t notice her best friend’s face falling. “Minako-chan, we’ll have to do some evaluations of your abilities and how you’ll fit in with the group.” 

 

“Sorry, but isn’t that up to the p – Usagi-chan?” the girl questioned, glancing at Artemis, her white Mauan guardian. “She’s the leader, isn’t she?”

 

“Yes, but she’s not very good at strategy,” the priestess-in-training replied. “Ami-chan is a great tactician, and Mako-chan is our combat expert.”

 

A scowl flickered across Usagi’s face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. “They’re great too. Minako-chan, I’ve heard your attack can destroy a youma. Is it true?”

 

The newcomer nodded. “I fought alone for a year – I wouldn’t have survived if it couldn’t. I can’t heal people who’ve turned into youma unless they’re weak, though.”

 

The Moon Senshi frowned. “I guess it’s still up to me, then. Shall we?”

 

Together, the girls crossed the shrine grounds to a clearing as Mamoru followed, curious. There were sparring dummies, some of which seemed like they’d been used for magical attacks. One was on wheels to create a moving target, and it bore deep slices that resembled tiara marks. 

 

“We can’t let her practice with the wand,” Makoto said. “It’s too showy. The rest of our attacks can be hidden under Mercury’s fog.”

 

He nodded as she joined the others in a loose ring. Usagi’s gaze quickly darted to his, and she gestured for him to turn away. The Senshi shouted their respective transformation phrases, and a dazzling show began. Taking care not to look at the girls, Mamoru looked around, noticing the trees kept the majority of the light contained. The clearing was a good choice, private and defensible if need be. 

 

As the show finished, the legendary Senshi stood in the places of five teenagers. Mars studied him curiously. “Did you want to practice too, Tuxedo Kamen-sama?”

 

“What?” he asked, startled. 

 

Sailor Moon giggled, sounding almost like her normal self. “Your transformation, Tuxedo Kamen-sama. Didn’t you realize?” she asked.

 

“Realize what?” His hands came up, only to find white gloves and his domino mask. “When did this happen?”

 

Mercury’s mini-computer dropped into her palm. “Do you transform voluntarily, like we do? If not, what can you tell me about the process? How long has it been happening?” 

 

“One question at a time,” he said dryly. “No, it’s not usually voluntary. I don’t know how long I’ve been like this; I didn’t even know I was Tuxedo Kamen until recently. Something triggers it, and I’m drawn to Sailor Moon.”

 

“Really?” Mercury replied. “That’s strange. Usagi-chan, change back.”

 

“Sure,” the blonde heroine responded, tugging on her brooch. The young man averted his eyes immediately, remembering Usagi’s description of her transformation process in vivid detail. 

 

“Fascinating…” the blue-haired genius murmured, circling them. “Something links you. If Sailor Moon transforms, it triggers yours, Mamoru-san. There’s a very deep-seated bond, but I can’t figure out why.”

 

The pair exchanged guilty looks. After several lengthy discussions, they’d agreed to keep their royal identities secret. It wasn’t safe for anyone to know who they were until the Silver Crystal was found. 

 

“I have no idea, Mercury,” Usagi said after a lengthy pause, “but we’re supposed to be training, aren’t we? MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

88888888

 

Taking a break, the Senshi began a lively chat with Sailor Venus while Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen moved to the side. 

 

“You were holding back, Usagi-chan,” he commented. “Why?” 

 

The blonde shrugged, a little embarrassed. “It’s another way to hide. Besides, if the youma goes after me it puts the others in less danger. It usually works out. What about you?”

 

“I don’t have the power to be anything more than a momentary interference.”

 

“You will eventually. It just needs a trigger.” She glanced at the other girls. “They’re being pretty accepting. I expected them to question your motives.”

 

Her companion shrugged, disinterested. “It’s a good thing they didn’t; my motives are pretty closely tied to your secrets.”

 

The Moon Senshi agreed. “So what should we do about Minako-chan? Do we keep her separate from us for now, in case we need surprise backup?”

 

“That’s a good idea,” the aforementioned warrior piped up, sitting next to them. “As far as the Dark Kingdom knows, V’s dead. If I stay in reserve, it might give us an edge later.”

 

“How did you ‘die’, Venus?” Tuxedo Kamen asked. 

 

The blonde squirmed uncomfortably. “I really don’t want to talk about it. It’s over now; that’s what matters.”

 

“Venus!” Mars called. “We have another exercise we want to try! Come on!”

 

She smiled slightly, getting to her feet. “You should go,” she suggested. “I’ll make your excuses and let you know if anything important comes up.”

 

“Thanks, V-chan,” her leader said. “I’ll see you tomorrow for our sleepover, right?”

 

“Of course!” came the enthusiastic response. “Till then!”

 

88888888

 

“I hate training,” the blonde mumbled as she and Mamoru got to his apartment. “It’s not worth anything. I have to use the Moon Stick in a real fight, and I can’t do drills with that.”

 

Her raven-haired companion chuckled. “I’m sure the practice will come in handy at some point.” He paused as she sprawled on his couch and let her eyes drift shut. “You shouldn’t let their comments bother you so much.”

 

Blue eyes flew open. “What? Where did that come from, Mamoru-san?”

 

“While we were at the shrine Rei-san said things that upset you, but you just smiled and pretended not to care. Why can’t you show them what you’re really like?”

 

She sighed. “I don’t know. That face they see every day – the laughing, happy girl – she isn’t real. What if they refuse to believe it? Or worse, what if they do and reject me?”

 

He stood and moved behind her, massaging her shoulders lightly. “If they’re really your friends, that won’t happen. Besides, she isn’t pure illusion. It’s you with facets.” She flashed him one of her earth-shattering, heartbreaking smiles, and he laughed. “See? You’re not all princess or Senshi. Sometimes you’re just a girl. It’s your compassion that makes you an amazing person, Usa-chan. Don’t lose that.”

 

“I’m just glad you believe me,” the blonde murmured. “I thought no one would.”

 

The upperclassman shrugged. “Honestly? Part of me believed as soon as you said it. The cynical majority ordered me to go. That other piece might not have stood a chance if Minako-san hadn’t shown up. Tuxedo Kamen is drawn to Sailor Moon, and the Moon Princess in my dreams reminded me of  _ someone _ , but I could never tell who.” He dropped onto the couch, moving her so he could continue his massage as she relaxed into him.

 

The tiny teen grabbed the remote off the coffee table at her side and turned on the TV, but Mamoru knew something else was bothering her. She started flipping through the channels. “Anything you want to see?”

 

“Not really; just pick something. What’s on your mind?”

 

A slight frown creased her forehead, which he automatically soothed away. “Senshi stuff, of course. The Dark Kingdom, the crystals. They’re planning something.”

 

“And they already got yours,” he said, thinking out loud. “You’re expecting them to try setting a trap for me?”

 

“I don’t know,” Usagi muttered in frustration. “There’ve been Sailor Moon sightings around the city with video, but it’s not me. I don’t know what to expect.”

 

“Whatever it is, we’ll manage,” Mamoru promised. “We have a few aces up our sleeves now. That may be enough for us to do more than corner them when they show their ugly faces.”

 

“I need the Silver Crystal.” She scowled, winding her hand into a pigtail and tugging. “It’s the only thing that can actually end this and let things go back to the way they were.”

 

“Is that what you really want though, Usagi-chan? Despite everything, we’ve grown. Not all changes are bad,” he said, gently disentangling her fingers from her hair.

 

“You’re right,” the blonde admitted. “I just want the fighting to end. I can’t stand it. What if one day I’m not fast enough or strong enough and someone really is hurt, or even killed? How could I live with that?”

 

“It wouldn’t be your fault. No, don’t argue. It would be the Dark Kingdom’s for starting this,” the hero soothed. “Expecting you to save everyone is unreasonable.” She met his gaze, and he smiled. With a sob, she hurled herself into his chest, letting the tears flow at the injustice of it all. She finally let herself be vulnerable. Mamoru rubbed her back. “Everything will work out in the end. I have faith in you, Sailor Moon; I know you can do this.”

 

She sniffled as she calmed down enough to stop crying. “Thanks, Mamoru-san. I’m glad I’m not alone anymore.”

 

“Hey, where would Sailor Moon be without her mysterious defender?” he asked jokingly, earning him a swat in the face with a throw pillow. “A pillow, Usagi-chan? I mean, _really_? Well, I suppose this… means war!”

 

With a yelp, the blonde jumped to her feet, grabbing a second pillow and taking a defensive stance. Mamoru snagged a pair for himself and advanced on his tiny opponent, planning to corner her. Unfortunately, he’d forgotten how fast she was. No sooner did he move toward her than she ran behind him and nailed him in the small of the back before darting out of reach. He mock-growled as she laughed, troubles momentarily forgotten. Suddenly, she threw one of the pillows like a Frisbee, catching him in the face. 

 

“Ha! Eat tiara – um, pillow!” she cheered. 

 

A strangled ‘eek’ squeaked past her lips when he leapt, tackling her and pinning her to the ground. “Does the Moon surrender?” he demanded with a grin.

 

“Never!” the younger girl declared boldly, only to be assaulted by tickling hands on both sides. “No! Don’t tickle me! Mamoru-sannn!”

 

“Give up!” he ordered firmly, hands poised to descend again if she kept struggling. 

 

“Okay, okay!” she gasped. “You win. Happy?”

 

He chuckled, pushing himself up before he extended a hand to her. She grasped it thankfully and allowed him to haul her to her feet as she worked to catch her breath. She found herself staring straight into his deep blue eyes, glimmering with emotion. “I think I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

“I’d let you,” she replied breathily.

 

He tilted her chin as he bent slightly, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. It only lasted a second, but Usagi’s heart pounded. “Mamoru-san?” she said softly, searching his face.

 

“I love you, you know,” he said abruptly. “I always have, ever since we met. You were so bright and beautiful, and something about you drew me in. I was rude because I didn’t know what was going on, and when Motoki pointed it out I thought you were too young. But with everything else…” His voice trailed off and he managed a sheepish grin. 

 

A smile lit the blonde’s face as she threw her arms around him. “Oh, I love you too. I did even before I started to get my memories back, but I thought you’d never like me. Then I started to fall for Tuxedo Kamen-sama and I was so confused. After that I remembered Endymion, and before I connected him to Tuxedo Kamen I thought I was in love with three guys at once, and one was dead! When I found out you were all three, I was so happy I thought I’d burst.”

 

At that point, he decided to interrupt her rambling and kiss her again, this time longer. She sighed contentedly as they returned to the couch, curling into his side as he turned on a movie and they set the war aside for a little while.

 

88888888

 

Unfortunately, their problems were not easily swept under the rug. A few days later, Usagi and Mamoru noticed a disturbance in their bond – her transformation didn’t always trigger his, often when she was in real trouble. It was scary, but they kept quiet. After one fight, Tuxedo Kamen barely arriving in time to save the Moon Senshi, he began checking her for injuries. 

 

“Why didn’t you call the girls?” he demanded. “Why deal with the youma on your own?”

 

“The Rainbow Crystals –” she hissed as he probed her swollen ankle before wrapping it in a strip torn from the edge of his cape “– weren’t involved. It was just a youma, so all I needed was my tiara.”

 

“And didn’t that go perfectly?” he drawled, deciding it was just a sprain that would be fine in a day or so. There were some cuts and burns, most of which could be bandaged once she got home. “If I hadn’t heard the fight, you would’ve died.”

 

“I think the Dark Kingdom realized we have a link,” she managed as he bound the worst injuries with fabric from his cloak. “We’ll have to be extra careful for a while.”

 

“I’ll keep an eye out,” he promised. “Can you walk?”

 

The blonde heroine tried to get to her feet but was forced back down. “I don’t think so.”

 

“All right.” He hauled her into his arms. “We’ll stop by my place so I can patch you up. Just don’t change back on me – I’d hate for this to be one of the times when it’s linked, because I might be mid-jump and we’d end up falling.” His transformations still weren’t reliable.

 

She nodded, a pained smile on her face. “Thanks.”

 

With that, he leapt to the nearest roof and made his way to his apartment. Five minutes later he was on his balcony, opening the door with one hand as he supported his companion’s weight with the other. He set her on the couch before getting a first aid kit. 

 

“Hold still, Usa-chan,” he instructed.

 

“I know the drill,” the teen said wryly. “I’ve gone through it enough times.”

 

He splashed disinfectant on a washcloth and began cleaning the scrapes. After the small things were taken care of, he pulled out some burn salve. One looked nasty: a cut across her upper leg had charred edges and was several centimeters long. She needed stitches. 

 

As he opened a suture kit, he glanced up at her. “Will this be okay? I don’t have any anesthetic, unfortunately.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” she said, averting her eyes. “Just do it.”

 

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, returning his attention to his work. With deft movements, he cleaned the injury and sewed the edges of the skin together, then wrapped a heavy gauze bandage around it. He never heard more than a whimper from her.

 

“Well, that’s almost everything,” he commented. “I just need to wrap your ankle properly, then I’ll take you home. Do you want some aspirin?”

 

“Please,” she grimaced. As he handed her the pills and some water, she smirked. “At least the youma had the good grace to not hurt me anywhere obvious.” 

 

The superhero let out a short laugh. “Be grateful for small mercies, hm?” He unwound the makeshift bandage, ready to replace it with a proper one. Within a few short seconds that task was completed, and she was bundled back into his arms. “Let’s get you home. You need rest.”

 

She nodded, already dozing off. He smiled as she snuggled closer, instinctively seeking his warmth. Ghosting a soft kiss over her lips, he began the trek to the Tsukino household. The cold air from the rising winds awakened the heroine as they reached her house, but her savior refused to let her go. She didn’t argue much, since she knew she’d regret it if she put pressure on her injured limb. With a soft thump, the couple slipped through Usagi’s window and onto her bed, disturbing the black cat sleeping nearby.

 

“Oops,” Sailor Moon muttered. 

 

Luna glanced around sleepily before her eyes widened when she noticed who was with her charge. “Sailor Moon!” she yowled. “What in Selene’s name is  _ he _ doing here?!”

 

The Moon Senshi glanced guiltily at Tuxedo Kamen. “I forgot to tell her about you,” the blonde muttered. “Um, Luna? It’s okay for him to be here. He already knows who I am.”

 

“WHAT?!” the little cat shrieked. “HOW COULD YOU?!”

 

“I don’t think that was the way to do it, Usa-chan,” the hero commented, edging away.

 

“Luna, calm down!” Sailor Moon protested. “He’s on our side!”

 

The cat hissed, watching the caped figure with unveiled suspicion. “Would you at least tell me who you are?” she seethed, fur on end. “And while you’re at it, explain your connection to the Dark Kingdom.”

 

He glanced at Usagi, who had powered down behind her closet door. She nodded as she searched for something to wear to bed. Reaching up, he took off his mask. “I’m Chiba Mamoru. As for the Dark Kingdom, they’re my enemy too.”

 

“Mamoru-san?” Luna repeated incredulously. “ _ You’re _ the one who’s been saving Usagi-chan all this time?! And you didn’t see fit to tell me this?” she growled at Usagi.

 

“It, um… didn’t come up?” the blonde offered lamely. “It’s only been a few weeks since I found out, and we didn’t tell anyone for a while. And… now that I’m thinking about it, I should probably tell you Sailor Venus is here too. And Pluto showed up for a minute.”

 

“And how did you discover each other’s identities?” the cat demanded, deciding to deal with the Senshi issues later. 

 

With a shrug, Usagi launched into the story of Pluto and the odd little girl, leaving out the part that included the princess and their mysterious pasts. If Luna wondered how the blonde knew who Pluto was, she didn’t ask.

 

88888888

 

Mamoru was in the library when it began. A scream alerted him to danger, and glancing out the nearby window he saw the cleaners perilously close to falling. Something gleamed at the edge of his memory – literally. He’d seen something shining out the corner of his eye. The ropes had been cut!

 

One of the men lost his grip as a familiar figure swooped in. It looked like Sailor Moon, but he knew it wasn’t. Dropping the book he’d been perusing, he raced outside for a closer look, not noticing his new girlfriend and one of her friends in the crowd, the newest Senshi nearby as well. Instinct told him something was very wrong. There was trouble, and he’d need to be there if their bond failed again. 

 

88888888

 

Shortly after, four teens headed in the same direction. Upon seeing the Moon Senshi lookalike, Makoto had called the others while trying to calm a distraught Usagi. The teen was now loudly arguing copyright laws, but she seemed distracted and nervous. One of the girls mentioned the possibility of it being the fifth warrior Luna had told them was coming – not seriously, of course, since they’d already met Venus. Usagi knew it was a set-up, and it had her on edge. Finally she lost her patience and ordered the group to transform.

 

88888888

 

As Tuxedo Kamen searched the dock area, he noticed a strange silhouette nearby. There was a girl being hoisted by a crane. Closer inspection revealed the heroine he’d been following. His instincts screamed ‘trap’, but he couldn’t ignore the girl’s plight, especially if it  _ was _ the real Moon Senshi. Without their link, he wasn’t sure. Leaping into the air, the hero cut her bonds and ran, barely escaping an explosion moments later. The blast sent him careening into a warehouse. 

 

One glance was all it took – this was  _ not _ Sailor Moon, and the conclusion was quickly confirmed when ‘she’ plunged an icicle into the back of his shoulder. Seconds later, his link to the real warrior activated. He felt despair and panic, and his compulsion to protect her reacted. He darted to the side just in time to avoid Zoisite’s next strike. 

 

He was trapped in the cavernous room, door blocked by debris from the blast. Zoisite trashed the warehouse to force him out into the open, and he was weak from his injury. In a double assault, Zoisite’s sakura petals flew at his face as they wrestled for dominance, blowing away his mask. He was instantly grateful he and the Senshi had maintained their normal fighting arrangement – it kept his being revealed from stripping their glamours away as well. 

 

“CRESCENT BEAM!” a new voice exclaimed, and a flash of gold light distracted the villain long enough for him to escape, aiming for his precious charge. 

 

88888888

 

Sailor Moon murmured grateful prayers to Selene that Venus was free and hoped she’d be able to get them all out in one piece. She cringed as the dark barrier moved closer to them, their attacks failing to affect it. Without the Silver Crystal there was nothing she could do, and its power scorched hers. ‘Tuxedo Kamen-sama,’ she thought desperately, ‘V-chan, we need you!’

 

There was so little air left, and Zoisite had just joined the last Shitennou – Kunzite, right? He seemed familiar, but she remembered the generals’ histories more than the men themselves. They had a hurried discussion before Zoisite issued a challenge to the absentee Tuxedo Kamen. A few moments later the hero appeared, holding his wounded shoulder. Sailor Moon heard him say he’d give up his Rainbow Crystals if they released the Senshi. She wanted to rail against it, to argue with what little energy she had. 

 

Too late, she realized. She sank to her knees as her Senshi did the same. She didn’t have the strength. Consciousness began to fade when suddenly the dome was gone and they were free. Sailor Venus had arrived just in time. An image of the evil Queen Beryl appeared, ordering her generals back. Turning, Sailor Moon saw her protector slipping away. She lingered only to ‘meet’ Venus before she followed, knowing her boyfriend would need her.

 

88888888

 

He was a fool for following the impostor without checking with the others first. The hero grimaced, slowly making his way into his apartment. He knew Usagi would be there soon, so he dropped onto the couch, willing the pain down. As the door opened and closed behind him, the television turned on, revealing his enemy’s face. Zoisite made some irritating comments before getting to the point: a duel at Starlight Tower the next day, winner takes all. With his identity no longer secret, he had no choice but to accept. 

 

“Oh, and you might want to get that shoulder looked at, Mamoru-chan. It looks painful,” Zoisite laughed as he disappeared. Mamoru just resisted snarling before turning to face Usagi.

 

“You heard all that?”

 

She nodded, getting the first aid kit. “I’ll clean your wound for you, Mamo-chan.”

 

He smiled in thanks, wrapping his good arm around her waist and kissing her. “Is there any chance you’ll stay away and let me deal with it? There’s no point in putting you in danger.”

 

“If you go, I go. You can’t get on my case for fighting without backup otherwise.” She had him turn so she could see his back, helping him take off his jacket and shirt. “You need to wash these; they’re disgusting. What happened?”

 

She cleaned off the blood as he explained what Zoisite did before Tuxedo Kamen arrived to face the Shitennou. “Venus is a lifesaver,” he finished. “They didn’t expect her at all.”

 

“She won’t catch them off guard again,” the blonde said. “I’m going to have to call Ami-chan to patch this up. It’s pretty bad.”

 

He just shrugged his good shoulder as she reached for her communicator. “Ami-chan, I need you to come to Mamoru-san’s apartment. He got hurt today and needs stitches. Civilian form, please. We need to lie low.”

 

“I’ll be right there,” the other girl replied after Usagi turned the communicator to give her a look at the injury. “Have him drink something and give him a dose of pain medication.”

 

“Got it. Thanks.” The blonde cut the transmission and headed to the kitchen. She returned with a glass of water and aspirin, which she passed to him. “Doctor’s orders,” she said before going to start some tea. 

 

“Usa,” he interrupted, grabbing her hand. “Talk to me.”

 

Usagi sighed. “It scared me, you know? You were hurt, and Beryl might know you’re Endymion now.”

 

He tugged her back until she tumbled into his lap. “I understand; I feel the same way all the time. I was terrified when I realized you were about to pass out.”

 

“We can talk more after Ami-chan’s done fixing you up, okay?”

 

He reluctantly relinquished his grip. “I guess so, Usa-chan. Later.”

 

88888888

 

Over a snack, they settled on staging one of their civilian fights. Usagi could concoct a reason to follow Mamoru, then figure it out as she went.

 

“You realize they’re luring you into another trap, right?” Usagi asked worriedly, picking at her cookie. “They won’t play fair.”

 

“If you consider what we’re doing,” Mamoru countered, “we won’t be either. You’re going to have the Senshi follow us, aren’t you?”

 

The blonde blushed and hid behind her glass of milk. “It was just a precaution. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.”

 

His expression softened as he realized how concerned she was. “I’ll be fine, Usa. You need the Rainbow Crystals; Zoisite is giving me a shot at them. Do we have any other options?”

 

“Not having options is what scares me most,” she whispered. “Beryl was obsessed with Endymion. I’m scared of what she might try. I don’t think she’s figured out who I am yet, but it won’t take long for her to realize that I can’t be far. She’ll do anything to get to you.”

 

“We’ll be careful. Things will work out.”

 

“I don’t want you to go. I’d rather you just stop fighting so you can be safe.”

 

“I’m as likely to do that as you are to let me go alone,” he said. “We have a plan. We’re as ready as we can be. For now, let’s forget it and pretend we have normal lives. For tonight, let’s just be Mamoru and Usagi.”

 

88888888

 

Before going home, Usagi met Minako in Juuban Park to give her orders: bring the Senshi to Starlight Tower without rousing suspicion and be alert to any threats to her or the already injured hero. 

 

“Set up a meeting at Hikawa Shrine around the time you’d get out of detention. They’ll be there when I show up and I can make an excuse to get them to come with me. You just worry about Mamoru-san; I’ll handle the others,” Minako assured her as they walked. 

 

“Thank you.” Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m just so worried. This has to be a trap, and I’m scared of what will happen.”

 

The other girl nodded. “It’s hard to deal with, but what else can we do? They have five Rainbow Crystals. The odds are against us until you have them all. Even if you beat Zoisite, we still have Kunzite to contend with, and he’s far more powerful.”

 

The pigtailed heroine smiled sympathetically. “It must be hard, having to fight him. I know what he meant to you.”

 

Her companion frowned, staring into the distance. “I’ll never love anyone else that way. When I remembered our past, I was devastated. I was just thirteen and knew I’d have to fight him, seeing every second that he doesn’t care about me anymore.”

 

“I’m glad the others don’t remember. Rei burned Jadeite alive, and Mako-chan killed Nephrite. Can you imagine how they’ll feel? Ami-chan probably won’t have to go through that, but she might end up hating whoever destroys him. Still, what else can we do?” Usagi asked.

 

“I wish I didn’t remember,” Minako murmured. “Or you. It’s such a burden.”

 

Usagi nodded. “Having Mamo-chan helps, but he doesn’t remember, and it’s starting again. Now Beryl probably knows who he is. I mean, I’d do anything to protect him, but I’m not strong enough,” she finished with a choked-back sob.

 

With a faint smile, Minako wrapped her in a hug. “I’ll be there, Usagi-chan. We won’t let anything happen to either of you. After all, you’d do the same for us.”

 

“It’s great to have you back, Minako-chan,” she managed. 

 

“It’s great to be back,” her guardian said with a grin. They sat on the grass, stargazing.

 

“Mina-chan,” Usagi said hesitantly after a long silence. “How did you get your memories back?” Minako stilled. The other golden girl mistook her silence to mean she wouldn’t answer. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I was just curious.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” Minako shook her head and tried to get her thoughts in order. Leaning back in the grass and letting the memories wash over her, she began. “You know I became V at thirteen. I had Artemis, but other than that it was just me against a bunch of small-timers going by the Dark Agency. Eventually their leader, Danburite, appeared. He worked directly under one of the Shitennou – Kunzite. 

 

“Attacks were getting more frequent, and I was distracted by this big idol I’d met, Saijyo Ace. He also started helping me as Kaitou Ace after one time I forgot to recharge my Crescent Compact. I had a crush on him; I even thought I was in love.”

 

She stopped, fighting back tears. “You don’t have to force yourself,” Usagi said.

 

“No,” Mina decided. “I need to tell someone. I haven’t been able to before.” With a deep breath, she let the words flow. “We were in China to film a movie, Ace and I. Supposedly I was there because there had been attacks, but all I wanted was to spend time with him.” She grimaced. “He didn’t feel the same. He knew I was Sailor V, and he was supposed to kill me.”

 

“Ace was Danburite?!” Usagi said, aghast. 

 

“Yeah. His task had been to lure me out and get rid of me. The only small mercy was that he hadn’t told Kunzite who I was. He was too possessive.”

 

“I don’t understand,” her princess said. “Why would he be possessive?”

 

Another stabbing sensation lanced through Mina’s heart. “That wasn’t his only identity,” she whispered. “He was the traitor who destroyed everything.”

 

Usagi frowned, sifting through her incomplete memory. “The traitor… Adonis!”

 

Minako let her hair fall over her face, hiding her expression. “Adonis,” she confirmed. “He was so jealous of Kunzite that he sold the Shitennou to the Dark Kingdom and caused the fall of the Silver Millennium. Beryl let him think she’d keep me alive in exchange for his help. I doubt he realized it was a lie until he died during the battle.”

 

“Oh, Selene,” Usagi gasped in shock. “I’m so sorry; I never should’ve asked.”

 

“I haven’t told Artemis I remember,” she admitted. “He never approved of Kunzite, so he thought Adonis would be a better fit. After all, Kunzite was Terran, and we all know how bad they were.” She rolled her eyes. “I couldn’t tell him what I’d learned about Adonis’ involvement with Beryl. He still thinks Adonis was tricked into betraying us and wasn’t reborn.

 

“My memory came back after he revealed himself. Naturally, the last thing I saw as Venus was what I remembered first. I saw  _ his _ face as we died on each other’s swords. There was no love, no recognition in his eyes, and everyone was being killed around us. I’d never felt so alone. Danburite and I fought, and he died, but before he did, he decided to tell my last love fortune. He said –” Mina’s voice cracked, but she forced herself to keep going. “He said my love would be hopeless forever. I’d always choose love over duty.

 

“Since the Dark Agency ended with Danburite, no one knew who I was. I set things up so anyone investigating would believe Sailor V died. My family moved to London for a few months when my dad got a short term transfer, then we came back to Tokyo and I joined you.”

 

Silent tears were rolling down their faces, as much as Minako tried to stop them. Without warning, Usagi launched herself at the other girl, pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry,” she muttered in a choked voice. “So, so sorry.”

 

Even through her pain, Mina managed a smile. “At least I’m not alone anymore. I have you and the others. What about you, Usagi-chan? What triggered your memories?”

 

Usagi shrugged. “I don’t know how it happened. I’ve had dreams all my life – flashes of the past. Mama says I’ve woken up crying for Endymion since I was a child.”

 

“What made you realize it wasn’t just a dream?”

 

She smiled, but it was more of a grimace. “I became Sailor Moon and met Mamo-chan.” She wouldn’t call him that around just anyone – the other Senshi and Usagi’s family were under the impression he was her tutor and were amazed by climbing grades that had nothing to do with him. “The dreams stopped being flashes, but the faces were blurry. I remembered my death. Endymion haunted me for weeks, always just out of focus. I knew who he was and it horrified me, but I couldn’t actually see him.”

 

“That must have made things difficult,” Minako said. 

 

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Eventually I figured out that Tuxedo Kamen-sama was Endymion. It wasn’t until the little girl I told you about showed up that I knew Mamo-chan was Tuxedo Kamen-sama, but I’d begun to suspect.”

 

“Wow,” Mina breathed. “Our lives are really screwed up.”

 

“They definitely are,” Usagi confirmed. 

 

88888888

 

Usagi couldn’t believe Mamoru had convinced her to go along with his scheme. He was wounded; hitting his shoulder so she’d have a reason to follow him was just  _ stupid _ . 

 

“What are you so depressed about?!” Usagi exclaimed, slapping Mamoru on the back as she caught up. “…What’s wrong?”

 

“Ah, Odango Atama,” he managed through gritted teeth. “Perky as usual, I see.”

 

“Well, sorry,” she snapped, irritated. Old habits really did die hard. “I can’t help it if I’m perky twenty four/seven, three hundred sixty-five days a year!”

 

He smiled softly. “Keep it up and never change, Odango.” With that he walked away.

 

“Huh? What the…? I don’t know how to respond to that.” She looked down at her hand, pretending to be surprised when she saw a smear of crimson there and hoping he hadn’t torn his stitches. “What? It’s blood. When did it… Could he be injured or something?” Usagi shot off after him, urging herself to forgive him for his foolish plan. Still, Usagi was a klutz, and it completely ruined her attempts at being stealthy. After she tripped the third time, she put her hand on Mamoru’s shoulder so he didn’t have to act like he didn’t know she was there. 

 

“Ahhh!” she shrieked, backing away when he nearly punched her in the throat. She hadn’t realized he was nearly as jumpy as she was.

 

“Odango!” he shouted.

 

“What are you doing?!” Usagi shouted, one hand up protectively.

 

“What about you?!” he retorted. “What are you doing here?!”

 

“I just came here because I was worried about you,” the little blonde screeched. 

 

He paused, a momentarily tender look on his face. “Worried about me?”

 

“That injury of yours…” she supplied helpfully, holding up her blood-marked hand. “If you keep wandering around like that, it’ll never heal!”

 

“That’s none of your business! Go on home!” Oh, he wished she’d listen to him, she could tell, but they both knew it wasn’t happening. He stalked away, heading for Starlight Tower. 

 

“You didn’t have to say it like that!” Usagi yelled at his retreating back. “Hey, wait! Hold on!” Muttering under her breath, she followed again. Zoisite was going to do something soon, and she had to be nearby when he did.

 

Suddenly, the area around them turned red. Usagi heard Mamoru shout Zoisite’s name. “No! What is this?! I can’t believe this!” she babbled, trying to sound normal. 

 

He turned to face her, eyes wide. “You moron! Why did you follow me?!”

 

“Because!” 

 

Then she fainted.

 

88888888

 

They appeared inside the tower. Mamoru glanced behind him. Usagi hadn’t coped well with the dark power and was unconscious. He barely suppressed a shudder; Sailor Moon was the one advantage they had until Venus could lead the Senshi to them. She needed to wake up, but for the time being he’d do his best to keep her safe.

 

“Welcome,” Zoisite purred, walking to the center of the room. “I will leave our Rainbow Crystals here. Now, hurry and take yours out, too.”

 

“Before that,” he retorted, getting to his feet, “please let this girl go.” If he could get her out of danger, Mamoru could face his fate with a clear conscience. Never mind how angry she’d be; he couldn’t risk her life too.

 

“After you take out your Rainbow Crystals,” was the reply. 

 

Reluctantly, he began to move forward. “All right.” It was a trap. Walking away from her was a bad idea, but he had no choice. She was beginning to stir anyway. As he placed his two with the other five, Zoisite began to laugh. “What’s so funny?!”

 

“No, I am just happy because you are so foolish!” Zoisite laughed, one hand rising to his mouth in an overly feminine fashion. 

 

“Damn!” Mamoru cursed, but he wasn’t really surprised. 

 

Kunzite appeared, taking the Rainbow Crystals. “These are now mine.”

 

“That’s playing dirty!” he shouted, staying in character. The longer they believed him unaware, the better. He took a step forward, willing to charge Kunzite despite his superior strength if it meant getting the Rainbow Crystals and finally getting their side an advantage.

 

“Ah-ah,” Zoisite warned, pointing at Usagi. “If you move now, that girl will be burned to a crisp.” The hero froze. Plan or no plan, she had to be kept safe.

 

Kunzite turned his attention to the other man. “Zoisite, take care of the rest.”

 

“Of course,” he replied immediately. Usagi had explained his past self’s history with the Shitennou, and he had to force back his revulsion at how much had changed. Their real selves would be appalled. They’d been Endymion’s family, his brothers, not… that.

 

“Shit!” Mamoru yelled, drawing a rose and launching it at Kunzite. He vanished, but Zoisite couldn’t teleport as quickly. It sliced the man’s cheek. He could see the outrage flare in the third general’s green eyes.

 

“You scum!” Zoisite shouted, angered beyond reason. “How dare you mar my face?!” He vanished in a twist of cherry blossoms. His voice came from nowhere. “Chiba Mamoru, if you want the Rainbow Crystals, come to the observation deck!” Usagi got to her feet. “Now, please enjoy your fill of terror.” Icicles filled the room; one crashed nearby. Mamoru pushed Usagi to the floor, shielding her with his body. 

 

“Watch out!” he warned, pulling her up again. “Run!”

 

“Oh, I hate this!” she yelped in true Odango fashion. 

 

“Get to the elevator!” the hero ordered, clutching at his painful shoulder as they ran. 

 

“Open, quick!” Usagi yelled, pressing the button repeatedly. The doors slid open and they darted in, barely ahead of the falling ice and crumbling floor. “We’re saved.”

 

“Not really,” he murmured, glancing around. The door vanished. “We’re trapped.”

 

They stared out the clear side, noticing the approaching Senshi. With any luck, the waiting Shitennou wouldn’t realize one was missing. “This elevator is taking so long,” the little teen complained. “It just keeps going.” She paused, studying Mamoru. “Hey, why do you want the Rainbow Crystals? Ah, sorry! If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay.”

 

He knew she’d been considering asking for a while. They were staring death in the face, so he decided to oblige. Someone should know him, truly know him, before he died. “I just wanted to remember. My mom and dad were killed in a car accident when I was six, and I lost my memories. Since then, I’ve been seeing the same dream over and over. I want the Silver Crystal to get my past back.” Mamoru smiled at her. She seemed to feel guilty for bringing it up. “Why did I just tell you all that?”

 

Usagi played along. They were supposed to hate each other, after all. “I thought you were the most obnoxious guy in the world, but now I’ll move you up to second place.” She grinned.

 

He swallowed a chuckle, settling for a smirk instead. “Thank you.”

 

As they quieted, a wave of negative energy engulfed the tower. The city turned dark, and the skyscraper looked like a location for a horror film. Usagi swallowed hard but seemed fine otherwise. The elevator shuddered to a stop.

 

“Power outage?” Usagi suggested optimistically. Neither believed it; Zoisite was definitely up to something. Looking up, he saw something careening down. She followed his gaze. “What is it?” She froze as she realized what he’d seen, taking in the fireball racing toward them. Mamoru could almost see her thoughts in her eyes – she was going to transform to protect him. He tried to stop her, but she was faster. “MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!” 

 

Mamoru wasn’t strong enough to get them out in his current condition, and they both knew it. She wasn’t going to let them die for her secrets. Her transformation complete, Sailor Moon held out a hand. He took it and she leapt, pulling him out with her. No sooner had they cleared the shaft than it exploded. Zoisite turned away, laughing. 

 

“I must report to Queen Beryl that Chiba Mamoru was killed in an accident.”

 

“What accident?!” the Moon Senshi demanded irately. 

 

Zoisite whipped around. “What?!”

 

“For misleading everyone with cowardly tricks and picking on us, I’m going to make you pay!” she yelled. She’d always hated cheap shots. “In the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!”

 

“Sailor Moon, I’ll take care of you along with Tuxedo Kamen!”

 

“What are you talking about?!” She was hoping he’d seize the chance and leave, but she had to keep playing her part when he didn’t. “I don’t see Tuxedo Kamen-sama anywhere!”

 

“He’s right here!” Mamoru interjected. She turned to face him, silently begging him to go. Her Senshi would be there soon, so he didn’t have to put himself in danger. Mamoru smiled and drew a perfect red rose, transforming. “You were very brave today. Leave the rest to me.”

 

She darted forward. “I can’t. You’re injured! I want you to run!”

 

“Sailor Moon, I will protect you,” Tuxedo Kamen assured her. They both knew he meant that he’d do it whether she wanted him to or not, no matter what. She blushed.

 

“Tuxedo Kamen-sama…”

 

“Enough with the games,” Zoisite snapped. “Let’s settle this now, Tuxedo Kamen.”

 

“Sounds good,” the masked hero replied. It wouldn’t be a fair fight, but he had to try. “But you need to promise not to touch Sailor Moon.” Cane in hand, he approached Zoisite.

 

“Of course! Let’s fight fair and square,” Zoisite chuckled. “Yes, fair and square.”

 

Tuxedo Kamen pivoted immediately, knowing Sailor Moon needed him. Zoisite had conjured another icicle and aimed it at her unprotected back. He leapt in the way as the Moon Senshi turned and gasped. The attack caught her protector square in the chest. His hat and mask tumbled to the ground as he collapsed. 

 

She slid one arm behind him, cradling him to her. “Hang on! Hang in there!” she ordered, fighting back hysterics. 

 

“Are you okay, Sailor Moon?” he managed, reaching for her. She nodded. “Why do you look like you’re about to cry? I’m glad you’re safe…” He was losing blood fast and couldn’t keep his hand up. It dropped, and she screamed.

 

“Tuxedo Kamen! Tuxedo Kamen!” Tears formed as her Senshi arrived. It was too much, all of it. She tried, but she couldn’t protect him. The heroine barely heard what the others said.

 

“We’re too late!” Venus realized, horrified.

 

“Tuxedo Kamen,” Mars whispered. 

 

“Tuxedo Kamen,” Sailor Moon murmured. A tear slipped down her cheek. She felt it the instant the Rainbow Crystals appeared over her head. The Silver Crystal’s power was building as they gathered together, bit by bit. If she could still save him…

 

“It’s the Silver Crystal!” Artemis exclaimed.

 

“So, that’s the legendary Silver Crystal?” Luna asked.

 

The Moon Stick appeared under the shining stone, the crystal settling itself into the base as Sailor Moon stood. 

 

“Sailor Moon!” Venus shouted. 

 

“What’s going on?” Mercury demanded shakily.

 

Her tiara vanished, replaced with a delicate golden crescent. An instant later, her Senshi uniform flared out into a soft white gown, the same one she’d worn the day she died. 

 

“Princess! Princess Serenity?!” Luna realized. 

 

“She has finally awakened,” Artemis added reverently. 

 

“Sailor Moon…” Luna whispered as light poured from her own crescent mark. “Princess… Princess Serenity…”

 

“What?!” the others exclaimed in unison. 

 

“Princess?!” Jupiter repeated. “Sailor Moon was the princess we were looking for?”

 

Serenity shifted Tuxedo Kamen’s head to her lap, entirely unaware of the others. 

 

“The princess has awakened,” Zoisite muttered. “In that case, I’ll just kill you and take the Silver Crystal! Zoi!”

 

The warriors leapt to her defense, but Serenity didn’t need help. She raised the Moon Stick, the Silver Crystal deflecting the attack. Lifting it over her head, the crystal sprang to life, blasting the general back into a pillar. 

 

“Tuxedo Kamen… All this for me,” she cried, another tear sliding down her face. It fell onto his cheek as he opened his eyes. 

 

“Serenity…” he murmured. “I remember everything now,” he said, taking her hand as he caressed her face, her eyes fluttering closed. “Serenity, I am Endymion.” 

 

They’d already known that, but the Silver Crystal’s power pushed everything else from the princess’ mind. Until she adjusted to it, it would affect them both.

 

“Endymion,” she whispered, her eyes opening again as a memory made itself known. “Now, I know. I am Serenity! Endymion… So you’re Endymion.” The hero’s face contorted into a grimace. His injuries were torture, but he didn’t want to upset Serenity. When her strength was gone light blossomed as her gown faded back into her Senshi uniform. She collapsed against him with one last whisper of his name, holding the wand tightly. 

 

“Sailor Moon!” Venus cried as the girls raced for their fallen leader. Mercury leaned her back as the other blonde checked her pulse. “She’s all right. She just fainted.”

 

“Thank goodness,” Mercury whispered. 

 

“Her memories probably came back and overwhelmed her,” Artemis offered. 

 

“Mamoru-san, wake up!” Mars yelled, shaking him. It seemed like a horrible idea given the severity of his wounds, but if it brought him back to consciousness... 

 

“He’s badly hurt,” Jupiter warned everyone, taking in his injuries with a brawler’s practiced eye. He flinched against Mars’ efforts without waking. 

 

Zoisite began to rise as they all turned to face him. “This is nothing…” he hissed. Kunzite appeared as the younger Shitennou fell, catching him when he crumpled. “Kunzite-sama… Kunzite-sama, Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess.”

 

“I see. So the princess awoke, and the Rainbow Crystals were drawn to her.” He gazed at the sparkling crystal. The Senshi leapt to their feet, interposing themselves between him and the princess. His face was cold and expressionless “I will allow you to live for a while longer yet,” he said flatly. Dark power flowed around Tuxedo Kamen before it vanished, taking the fallen prince with it. 

 

“What?!” Mars shouted as Kunzite disappeared with Zoisite. “What did he mean by that?” she asked the rest of the team shakily. 

 

Venus just shook her head, knowing Kunzite would follow through on his threats. They wouldn’t see Zoisite again – Beryl would certainly kill him for hurting her beloved Endymion. She looked at Mercury, hoping it would be a very long time before the other girl learned who the general really was to her. In the meantime, Kunzite would be back, and if they were still trapped when he returned, Venus couldn’t guarantee their survival. The years since the Silver Millennium had dulled their powers, and none of them knew how strong Kunzite was. That painful contemplation carried her silently through most of the labyrinthine building.

 

“Is there really an exit around here?” Jupiter asked Mercury. 

 

“There is definitely a way out nearby,” she replied, tapping the side of her 3D visor to scroll the data, “but it’s a little troublesome.”

 

“What do you mean?” Luna asked. 

 

“This dimension is apparently an imaginary space that’s been sealed off,” the genius girl explained. “In short, theoretically, the real dimension we were in isn’t directly connected to the three-dimensional space here. Instead, they should only be connected in two-dimensional space with the positive and negative phases reversed and passing through zero-dimensional space.” None of them had a clue what any of that meant.

 

Jupiter shifted Sailor Moon’s weight on her back. “Anyway, can you hurry up?”

 

Both cats sighed. “I guess we can only depend on Sailor Mercury now,” Luna said. 

 

“We’re counting on you,” Jupiter reaffirmed. “We can’t hang around here forever.”

 

“I know,” Mars agreed. Even as she said it, Sailor Moon began to stir. All attention shot to her immediately. 

 

“It looks like you’re awake,” Jupiter said softly. 

 

She glanced around. “Tuxedo Kamen!” she gasped, sliding down onto her own feet. “Where is he? Tell me!” Her panic was obvious. “He couldn’t have…”

 

“He’s alive!” Mars snapped. 

 

“Really?” the Moon Senshi asked, blindly seeking reassurance. 

 

“But…” Mars whispered, knowing she had to tell their princess the hard truth. “He was taken by our enemy.” 

 

“By our enemy?” Sailor Moon repeated. Her tone had shifted from panic to being nearly inaudible in her shock. “I see.” 

 

“Everyone, please listen to me!” Artemis said as he and Luna moved forward. “Now that the princess has awakened, I think it’s time to tell you everything. Luna, all your memories came back when the princess awakened too, right?”

 

“Yes, it’s all clear now.”

 

“Wait a minute!” Jupiter interjected. “What are you talking about?”

 

“About our previous lives,” Venus contributed. That much could be said safely. “And the Moon Kingdom called Silver Millennium!”

 

“It was a very peaceful paradise,” Luna said. They both looked a little misty-eyed. 

 

“Around that time, the Earth was taken over by an evil spirit!” Artemis continued.

 

“It invaded the Silver Millennium in order to try and obtain the enormous power of the Silver Crystal.”

 

“The kingdom was destroyed in the war, but with the Silver Crystal’s power, they sealed away the evil spirit! You are the four Senshi who fought then, now reborn,” Artemis finished. 

 

“Then, are we people of the moon?” Jupiter asked. 

 

“No, we’re all genuine Earth humans now,” Venus assured her. Never mind that Serenity had been the only Lunarian out of them. “So your parents are really your parents.”

 

“You see,” Luna explained, “the queen wanted the princess and the rest of you to live happily as normal girls, so she transmigrated you to this more peaceful era.”

 

“But now someone unraveled the seal on the evil spirit,” Artemis picked up. 

 

“So, that evil spirit is the leader of the Dark Kingdom?” Mercury wondered.

 

“That’s right,” Luna replied. “If none of this had happened, all of you would be living happily as normal girls. But if we don’t protect the Silver Crystal and defeat our enemy, we can’t have a peaceful world.”

 

“And our duty is to fight for that cause!” Venus said to Sailor Moon. “You understand, don’t you? We have to work together and fight so we don’t repeat the tragedy of the past!”

 

Mars and the others nodded. “I understand.”

 

“Yeah, let’s fight together!” Jupiter affirmed. 

 

“I don’t want to,” Sailor Moon said quietly. “I just don’t want to fight any more!”

 

“Are you serious?!” Luna demanded, unaware of how much losing Tuxedo Kamen was tearing Sailor Moon apart. No one understood how much she cared about him, or that she’d chosen death after losing him before. They might never know if she didn’t tell them.

 

“But I just don’t want to!” she cried. He’d been her inspiration, encouraging her to keep fighting. She wasn’t a trained warrior like the others. Without him, she didn’t know what to do. 

 

“You’re our princess! How can you say that?!” There was so much Venus could have added, but she held it back. They could talk privately later.

 

“Being told I’m the princess doesn’t make me feel like one, and it doesn’t make me happy at all! I’m just… Tsukino Usagi.”

 

“Usagi, don’t you understand what your mission is?!” Luna yelled. She did, of course, but she’d lost everything to it. It was no wonder she didn’t want to fight. 

 

“I don’t care about any mission any more! So what about my previous life?! It has nothing to do with me! What’s with all of you?! I just don’t want to fight! If everyone… if everyone ends up like Mamoru-san – I don’t want to see that! It’s too sad! I don’t want that!” 

 

Mars slapped her. Everyone gaped, knowing the two were as close as sisters for all their fights. “You’re a coward… A coward! You’re a coward!” she yelled, hands in fists. 

 

“Yes, I’m a coward!” the blonde retorted. “I’m not strong like you, Rei! …Rei-chan.” 

 

Mars was crying softly. “Mamoru-san did all that just to protect a coward like you…” 

 

“Sailor Moon still needs some more time,” Artemis interrupted. 

 

“But!” Luna exclaimed, clearly agreeing with the fiery Senshi. 

 

“She’ll go back to being the same old Usagi-chan soon,” Mercury reassured. “Until then, let’s watch over her. By the way, Luna,” she said as her visor vanished, “I found the exit!”

 

“Good! I know we’re still not done talking, but let’s get out of here first!”

 

“Come on, let’s go!” Venus said as cheerily as she could. The others followed her, but something wasn’t right. She jerked her gaze up with a gasp, realizing what she had felt. 

 

“I am surprised you found the exit,” Kunzite remarked. Sailor Moon recoiled as the others moved in front of her. 

 

“Luna, Artemis, find someplace safe!” Venus ordered, taking the lead. Sailor Moon was really the one in charge, but she was in no condition to make decisions. 

 

“Okay,” Luna agreed.

 

“Be careful, Venus,” Artemis added. 

 

“Everyone, take care of the princess!” she commanded.

 

“I’m going to fight with you,” Jupiter insisted. 

 

“Thank you,” the golden Senshi said with a smile. 

 

“You are wasting your time,” the Shitennou sneered. He wasn’t the same as the Kunzite of the past, but that man had to be in there somewhere. Venus knew they might be forced to kill him, but she was praying there’d be a way to save the man she loved. 

 

“Don’t underestimate me!” Jupiter shouted, crossing her arms as the lightning rod on her tiara extended. “SUPREME THUNDER!” 

 

He blocked it effortlessly. The general sneered, meaning it was Venus’ turn. “How about this?! CRESCENT BEAM!”

 

“It’s not working!” Mercury said. “In this dimension, he’ll absorb all the energy.” 

 

“Then, what should we do?!” Mars demanded desperately. 

 

Kunzite raised an arm, forming a sphere of their magic. Venus and Jupiter screamed in pain as it struck. “That’s not enough…” the stormy Senshi muttered, still determined to win. 

 

“…To defeat us!” her partner finished. 

 

He summoned a second, larger attack. “Then die!”

 

“Watch out!” the others yelled. 

 

The orb struck head on, knocking the girls unconscious. “Take care of the rest, Mercury,” Mars told her. She turned to face Sailor Moon. “Usagi, wake up. You’ll be fine, I know it!”

 

“Are you ready?” Kunzite demanded. 

 

Mars turned to face him, violet eyes blazing. “FIRE SOUL!” As with Jupiter and Venus, he absorbed her attack, then proceeded to launch it back at her, calling her a fool. 

 

“Are you ready, princess?” their foe sneered. 

 

“I am your opponent!” Mercury contested. 

 

“Do not interfere!” He fired his own power this time. “Tenacious fool.” The second blast threw Mercury into the blonde, sending them to the ground. 

 

“Mercury, hang in there!” she cried, terrified of losing them all over. “Everyone… everyone...!” she whimpered.  _ Don’t leave me alone again! _ Sailor Moon stood, facing Kunzite. 

 

_ Sailor Moon… _

 

“Tuxedo… Kamen?”

 

_ Fight, Sailor Moon! The Silver Crystal – Raise the crystal! _

 

“Yes!” she replied, raising the wand. 

 

“Do you mean to step into hell voluntarily, princess?” the Shitennou asked. “Fine. I will take revenge for Zoisite!” Another one of his dark orbs hurtled her way.

 

_ Please, _ she thought. “Please, Silver Crystal!” The stone flared, responding to her need. 

 

“What?!” Kunzite vanished as the power she brought to bear returned the skyscraper to its natural state. 

 

88888888

 

Sailor Moon stared out at the bay.  _ Thank you, Mamo-chan. _

 

“You saved us,” Venus said. The Moon Senshi turned. “Thanks, Sailor Moon!”

 

“You’ll fight with us, won’t you?” Mars asked. 

 

“Everyone… Yes!” she responded. She had to get him back, had to save him, so she would face down anything that got in her way. They’d be together again, somehow.

 

“Looks like we’ve cleared the first hurdle,” Luna observed. 

 

“You did a good job, Usagi!” Artemis told her.

 

“Let’s all keep working together and do our best!” the little black cat continued. “As long as we do, we’ll be able to overcome any hardship!”

 

Sailor Moon nodded, staring out at the rising sun. She could feel Mamoru in the back of her mind, waiting for her to come.

 

88888888

 

Everyone was worried. Despite her initial attempt at optimism, Usagi hadn’t smiled since the Dark Kingdom took Mamoru. The days after Starlight Tower were quiet. There was only one youma, and Sailor Moon dealt with it alone. 

 

The bond between the prince and princess was growing, though they weren’t yet to the point of being able to speak to each other. Beryl wanted to turn him, and she had to comfort him through the endless pain. She cried with him every time Luna went out, sobbing into a pillow so her family wouldn’t hear her. 

 

They invited Usagi along when they left Saturday afternoon for a play at Shingo’s school, but Shingo made it perfectly clear he didn’t want her there any more than she wanted to go. She pretended she had to study for an exam. Her parents bought it.

 

Luna leapt onto her bed as she opened a textbook and pulled out her homework. “What subject are you studying for, Usagi-chan?”

 

“Hm? Oh, it’s math. Ami-chan’s helped some, but I still have a lot to do. Mamoru-san did a lot before –” She cut herself off. She couldn’t talk about him; Luna wouldn’t understand. “Are you and Artemis going out again tonight?”

 

“I don’t know,” she replied. “I’m not sure I should leave you home alone.”

 

Usagi forced a smile. “Really, Luna, I’ll be fine. If it makes you feel better, I’ll have one of the girls come over and keep me company. You can go.”

 

Luna stared at her for a long beat. Eventually she let out a sigh. “If you think it’s okay.”

 

The blonde rolled her eyes as her feline guardian turned to jump out the window. “Bye. Have fun.” She ran her eyes over the familiar equations. They were simplified versions of things she’d learned as Serenity, so it wasn’t actually difficult. The pretense was the only reason she had the book out at all.

 

A muffled thud had her spinning around, hand going to her brooch. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Venus. “Don’t scare me like that, Minako-chan,” Usagi muttered as the other blonde let her transformation drop. “You know I’m worried someone will figure out who I am and come here.”

 

“Sorry, Usagi-chan,” she said. “I was waiting for Luna to leave. We need to talk.”

 

Usagi groaned. “I should’ve known this wasn’t a social call.”

 

“You need to tell them.” She raised a hand, stopping the automatic denial. “Hear me out.”

 

Grudgingly, the pigtailed teen nodded. “If it keeps you from spilling the beans yourself, I’ll listen. No guarantees, though.”

 

“Good. Usagi-chan, they deserve to know. You can’t keep carrying all the weight alone. I know about that youma you went after the other night. You’re being reckless and silly. We’re here to protect you, so let us!”

 

She turned and stared out the window, eyes on the silvery crescent moon. “And put you in more danger? No. This is for the best.”

 

“For who? Usagi-chan, you’re still dealing with everything that happened. You can’t win on your own. I know Kunzite; he’s going to throw everything he’s got at us. Beryl wants you dead, and she wants your crystal. Let me do my job and protect you.”

 

“And then what?” she snapped. “Let you die for me again? Watch my friends sacrifice themselves? I can’t. I just lost Mamo-chan; don’t make me risk you too.”

 

Minako sat down and forced Usagi to look at her. “Listen to me. I know you’re scared; I am too. We need to stick together, though. It’s the only way we’ll be able to save them.”

 

Usagi’s eyes filled with tears, though she tried to stop them. “Oh, Mina, what can we do? No matter what we try, it never works! I wanted to protect him but I couldn’t, and he put himself in danger to save me again!” Sobs broke free, shaking her whole body. 

 

Minako threw her arms around the other girl. “You know Mamoru-san would tell you to keep fighting, and I’m saying the same thing. That’s all we can do. But Usagi, we really need to tell the others the truth before we face Beryl. They deserve to know.”

 

“Everything? The fact that two of them killed men they used to love, the same men who killed them before? That Mercury lost Zoisite to Beryl before I even had a chance to bring him back? How can I put them through that?! I don’t even know how you’re bearing it!”

 

She shook her head. “My duty has to come first. Later, I’ll cry over what I’ve lost. Until then, I’ll focus on you and the battle. There isn’t a choice if I want to keep going. We only need to tell them the Shitennou were Endymion’s.”

 

Usagi nodded. “Keeping secrets to protect them. They won’t like it if they find out, but I don’t want them hurt.” She managed a weak smile. “Thanks, Minako-chan. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Well, let’s make sure you never have to find out, okay?” she chirped. “Come on, let’s get out of here. There’s a new salon offering free makeovers. It’ll be fun!”

 

“I have to study. There’s a test Monday.”

 

“Usagi, you know the material already. Luna and your family think you’re studying and Mamoru-san was helping, so you can get a good grade and no one will question it. Wouldn’t it be fun to give your teacher a heart attack?”

 

Usagi giggled. “The look on her face the last time I got a good score was amazing, and it was only a ninety-one. Imagine what she’d do if I got the same as Ami-chan.”

 

“Take a picture,” her friend said. “Then we can go to Crown and Motoki-san will give you a free shake.” Usagi’s face fell. She’d spent a lot of time at the arcade with Mamoru. “Oh, Usagi-chan, I didn’t mean to upset you again! We can go somewhere else! I just thought you’d want to see Motoki-san!”

 

“No, I’m all right. I miss Motoki-onii-san. I just don’t know if I can go there not knowing where Mamo-chan is or if he’s safe.”

 

88888888

 

Usagi collapsed on her bed after getting home from the salon. “I can’t believe it,” she whispered. “He’s working for them. No… NO!” Her parents were still out, and she hadn’t seen any sign of Luna. She turned over, burying her head in the pillow as the tears came.  “Why, Mamo-chan? How could you?”

 

“I didn’t.” The girl sat up with a yelp, almost tumbling off her bed. A gloved hand caught hers, steadying her. “Relax, Usa-chan. It’s really me. I’m not here to hurt you.”

 

“M-Mamo-chan?!” Usagi stared at him, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. She felt along their link, reassured to find it intact. He let his affection and worry slide through. “Mamo-chan! You’re all right! You’re not trying to hurt me!” She launched herself into his arms, nearly knocking him out the window.

 

“Calm down, or you’ll rouse the whole neighborhood!”

 

“Ah, sorry,” she muttered, backing off. “But… How?!”

 

He shrugged slightly as one hand took off his mask, removing the hat immediately after. The gloves quickly followed. “It was a close thing. Beryl was using dark power to brainwash me – she thinks it worked, and I have to keep it that way. If she tries again, she’ll succeed. The only reason it didn’t already was our bond. You kept me sane.”

 

“But your powers…”

 

“They’ve been corrupted by the negative energy. My mind’s intact, but my magic has gone dark. We’ll find a way to fix it, but I’m not worried about it now. Usa, you’ve been crying.”

 

She sniffled. “I was so scared that I was losing you all over again, and I couldn’t take it. It’s hard when you’re gone. I’m lost. I don’t know how to keep fighting.”

 

He hugged her. “You have to try. I know this is difficult, but I’m doing all I can to keep you safe. You will NOT be sharing Serenity’s fate.”

 

“Only if you promise not to share Endymion’s,” she said fiercely. “Don’t you dare die.”

 

He laughed. “That’s more like the Odango I know and love. I need you to be brave, Usa. Let it look like I’m really your enemy. Keep this a secret.”

 

“Can’t I tell Minako-chan? You know she wouldn’t say anything; she’s the only one who really understands what’s going on!”

 

Tuxedo Kamen hesitated but nodded. “I guess you can tell her. Be careful though. If Beryl or Kunzite find out I’m still on your side, they’ll be after you even more.”

 

Usagi curled into his embrace, craving his warmth. “Selene, how I’ve missed you. How long can you stay?”

 

He frowned. “No more than twenty minutes. Will you be all right?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ll try.” She yawned. “Stay with me till I fall asleep?”

 

He smiled, shifting so they were lying next to each other on her bed. With one hand, he opened the locket she’d set on the table nearby. “Of course, Usa-chan. Go to sleep.” He trailed his fingers through her hair soothingly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Mamo-chan,” she murmured, her eyes sliding closed as the familiar lullaby began to play. 

 

88888888

 

Usagi was roused from an unpleasant dream by a soft tap on the window. She frowned, assuming it was Luna and wondering why her guardian was having a hard time getting in. She rolled over and spotted the culprit – her masked hero. She flung the window open, grateful Minako had convinced Luna to stay with her for a while to give their leader some alone time.

 

“Mamo-chan!” she whispered. “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. Weren’t you just here two days ago?”

 

He nodded as he slipped in as silently as if he’d really been Luna. “It’s risky, but I had to warn you. The Dark Kingdom is going to round up the Rainbow Crystal holders. Beryl wants me to take the assignment; I think she suspects.”

 

“Why would they be after the crystal carriers? We already beat the Great Youma. What are they planning?” Usagi demanded. 

 

He shrugged. “It doesn’t make sense to me, but apparently if they’re gathered together, they make some sort of ultimate youma. She wants to destroy you once and for all. She must not know about the personal ties we have to a few of them, or she wouldn’t have passed this to me.”

 

She bit her lower lip. “This might give us a chance to free you. What should we do?”

 

“Keep tabs on the ones we’re closest to. I’ll have to get Reika-san before I come to Japan, but Ami-san’s psychic friend would probably be best. It has to be him or Rei-san’s grandfather, and he was hurt pretty badly last time.”

 

The blonde nodded, grabbing a notebook and writing down what he’d said. “I’ll talk to Minako-chan. We have to have a reason though, so don’t get too much of a head start.”

 

Mamoru leveled an intent stare at his girlfriend. “It has to be quick and clean. If Kunzite interferes, Beryl will get all seven and this ‘ultimate youma’ will be unleashed. I can’t make this too easy, but I won’t risk your safety. I’d rather let Beryl kill me than see you get hurt, Usa.”

 

She scowled at him. “No. If it gets too dangerous, run. I’ll be fine.”

 

He sighed, leaning in so their foreheads were touching. “I know; you’re here to save the world. But I’m here to protect you, and I won’t hesitate. You’re worth too much.”

 

She curled against him. “I had a bad dream before you got here,” she murmured. “You died again and even though I was right there I couldn’t do anything. I’m scared, Mamo-chan. I don’t think I can save anyone. I don’t know what I’m doing. Even if we succeed, what then? We’ve lost people. Winning won’t mean it's over.”

 

“I know,” he replied softly. “Once I remembered the Shitennou, it was hard to keep in mind that Kunzite is my enemy when he used to be family. The girls will be devastated. I don’t have all the answers either, Odango. All we can do is fight and hope everything will work out.”

 

“You probably shouldn’t have come to warn me,” she whispered. “They might notice. I might lose you. I can’t…”

 

He smiled faintly. “If it gives us a shot, I had to take the risk. You’ll be amazing, Usa. I believe in you. Now get some rest; I need to go.”

 

He kissed her as he opened the locket, a ritual in their stolen moments. Waiting for her to fall asleep, he hummed along. Once she drifted off, the hero silently slipped his mask back on and leapt out the window, teleporting before he hit the ground.

 

88888888

 

“Mizuno residence,” the blue-haired girl said as she answered the phone. 

 

“Oh, is this Ami-san? It’s me, Urawa.”

 

“Ah, Ryo-kun! It’s been so long,” she exclaimed, pleasantly surprised to hear from him. 

 

“Ami-san, do you have a television nearby?”

 

That question confused her. “Yes, but…”

 

“Please turn it on immediately!” Urawa interjected. 

 

Ami didn’t understand, but she followed his instructions. The picture that appeared was of the artist Yumeno Yumemi. Ami knew she’d been one of the Rainbow Crystal carriers and had the ability to paint images that were shockingly similar to the Moon Princess. She’d disappeared. 

 

“With Yumeno-san, five of the seven former Great Youma are missing!”

 

“Wait, Ryo-kun…” Ami tried to interrupt.

 

“And the next target is… Please believe me. This is something I found out thanks to a residual ability to See the future.”

 

“Ryo-kun, where are you now? I’ll be there right away!” she demanded. 

 

“No, you can’t! If you meet me, you’ll be involved in this too. More importantly, protect Rei-san’s grandpa. If you don’t, something terrible will happen. Please, stop the Dark Kingdom from achieving their ambitions! Bye.”

 

“Ryo-kun? Ryo-kun?!” Ami called frantically, but he’d hung up. Ami stared at the phone worriedly as Urawa trudged through the snow, passing Makoto. She noticed him right before her communicator activated, calling her to a meeting at Hikawa Shrine. 

 

88888888

 

Usagi sighed as her friends discussed the problem, hiding behind one of Rei’s comics. She and Minako were tense, watching Makoto take Ami to search for Urawa, shooting each other worried glances. This was dangerous – Endymion would have to actually fight to maintain his cover. They didn’t want their friends to get hurt. 

 

To keep up appearances, Usagi started crying over the comic, drawing Luna and Rei’s attention and causing an argument. They needed to believe things were still normal. 

 

As Usagi and Mamoru had hoped, Urawa gave them an opening. He knew Endymion from his visions and ran, giving the Senshi time to reach him. The prince pursued. They needed this chance; foiling the plan might give them a real advantage over the Dark Kingdom for once. When he caught up, Mercury and Jupiter were ready. He went a few rounds with Jupiter as Mercury hurried Urawa off. He gave an internal sigh of relief and pushed at his and Usagi’s link, warning her that she’d be needed even as Jupiter called her. 

 

Endymion was shocked when he actually heard her thoughts instead of just feeling her emotions.  _ Luna and I are on our way, Mamo-chan. Just… Don’t hurt them if you don’t have to. I’ll get you out of this. I promise. _

 

He found them at an empty amusement park, capturing Urawa with little difficulty. Though well meaning, Mercury in her current state was a strategist, not a fighter. To provoke her, Endymion assumed the mask of his alter ego. It angered the Senshi of Knowledge enough for her to take the Black Crystal and smash it, releasing the prisoners as Sailor Moon arrived with Luna and Jupiter. Mercury and Jupiter hit him simultaneously, rendering him immobile. Sailor Moon sent him an almost undetectable smile, which he returned. He was going to be free. 

 

She raised the wand, ready to save him. “MOON HEALING ESCALATION!” Memories of them flowed around him, cleansing his powers and removing Beryl’s taint. It burned terribly, but he sank gratefully into unconsciousness, relieved to feel like himself again. 

 

Sailor Moon slipped to the ground herself, exhausted. Metallia’s dark influence had gone deep, and she had to use a lot of strength to purge it. She took several deep breaths. 

 

With a cry, she saw dark power surrounding him, stealing him away from her once more.  _ No! Not again! NO! _

 

88888888

 

It was probably a shock only to Usagi that Mamoru was taken again moments after she healed him. Minako did everything she could to calm her best friend down after sending the other Senshi home in frustration.

 

“Usagi-chan, listen to me! You can’t just lose it like this!” the girl snapped.

 

The other blonde continued to cry. Every time Mina caught a glimpse of her face, she felt her own heart break in sympathy. They both knew what would happen. Beryl wouldn’t take any chances – Mamoru would be so inundated with dark power that his mind would be completely wiped. There was no way he’d be able to avoid it a second time. 

 

“Usagi, please, just listen. There’s nothing you could’ve done. The Silver Crystal took too much of your strength. None of this is your fault! If anything, you should be blaming Beryl.” The Senshi of Love dropped to her level. “I know it hurts. I feel the same way every time I can’t help Kunzite. All we can do is keep fighting and hope eventually we’ll be able to save them.”

 

“I – I can’t. I couldn’t save him, and he rescued me so many times. I couldn’t just grab him and keep him here.” Usagi leveled a watery glare at the crystal lying so innocently in front of her. “I wish there were people who could help us. I wish there was someone who could get through to him. I wish – I WISH I HAD HELP! THAT IT WASN’T JUST US CARRYING THIS AWFUL BURDEN!”

 

Minako’s eyes went wide as the Silver Crystal brightened. “Usagi, stop!”

 

“I WISH WE HAD SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTOOD AND COULD HELP US!”

 

The other teen slapped one hand over her face as the light flared. “Crap.”

 

The crystal flashed. Both girls covered their eyes until the glare settled. They blinked, trying to see what had happened. Minako took one look at the people in front of them and passed out cold. One caught her, reminding Usagi of her first encounter with the Time Guardian. 

  
“Oh damn, Pluto’s going to _kill_ me!”


	2. Part 2

Usagi stared at the four men incredulously. “I hope she doesn’t find out about this,” she muttered, studying the Shitennou.

 

“Princess?” Jadeite ventured. “Where are we? What’s wrong with Venus?”

 

“Right, I guess I should probably explain as best I can… It looks like I somehow pulled you out of the past, maybe an alternate timeline. I’m really not sure. So, you’re a thousand years in the future on Earth. As for Mina-chan, she’s probably just in shock.” She wasn’t the only one, but at least Usagi wasn’t crying anymore. 

 

“Shock?” Kunzite repeated, looking at the girl he was holding. “Is Lady Venus unused to our presence in this new time?”

 

“Not… exactly. Ah – oh, screw it. There’s no way to explain this tactfully. In this time, you’re our enemies. Three of you already died. Kunzite, be careful. I don’t know how having two of you in this time will affect you,” the Moon Senshi said. She’d already noticed that they still wore their dark blue Terran uniforms instead of the smoky grey of the Dark Kingdom, so they obviously hadn’t gone over to Beryl yet.

 

Zoisite was trying to make sense of the new information. “Different timeline, enemies. Why? And how did we get here?”

 

“At some point after… whenever you’re from, Queen Beryl captured and brainwashed you. You attacked the Moon, fought the Senshi and died. Beryl accidentally killed Endymion, and I killed myself. Mother sent us to the future. When you were reborn, I guess you were still with the Dark Kingdom. I really don’t know for sure. The Senshi and I are trying to stop you.”

 

“You in battle, princess?” Nephrite demanded. “Don’t the Senshi protect you?!” 

 

“Yeah, but I was the first one Luna found, so I became Sailor Moon. Endymion’s been protecting me.” Her voice caught in her throat after mentioning her lost prince.

 

Zoisite frowned. “Then where is he? What is wrong?”

 

She stared at the floor. “Mamo-chan – Mamoru, that’s Endymion’s name now – he was captured. I freed him, but I was too exhausted to keep him safe and he was taken again. I was upset and made a wish for help, so the Silver Crystal granted it by sending you.”

 

Jadeite sat on the bed next to the now weeping teen, putting an arm on her shoulder. “I’m sure we can help, Serenity. We’ll protect you for Endymion.”

 

Minako stirred. Finally, her eyes opened and locked on the silvery blue of the Shitennou who was cradling her in a protective hold as though she was the most precious thing in the world. “Usagi-chan,” she sighed. “I think things just got even more complicated. How are we ever going to explain this one?!”

 

“I have no idea. I’m not even sure how to explain it to  _ them _ . Pluto’s going to have my head for this. Keep an eye on Kunzite; I’m not sure how he’ll react to being in this time twice. I guess I have to call the other girls.”

 

A purple vortex appeared and Pluto stepped out, glaring at the girl. She cringed and hid her face in Jadeite’s shoulder. “Sailor Moon…”

 

“It was an accident!” she cried. “I didn’t realize I was using the crystal. Can you fix it?”

 

The older warrior sighed, shaking her head. “You must have wished very hard to slip them through time without my approval. I cannot undo it until your desire is fulfilled, so we have to let them stay.” She directed her glare at the men. “You would do well to not fall to the same darkness as your counterparts; this situation is bad enough already. I am entrusting Serenity to you, but if she is hurt while under your protection you will see just how dangerous I can be.”

 

The four hurriedly nodded. They’d heard of the mysterious Guardian of Time but only Kunzite, as their leader, had actually met her. “We have no reason to harm the princess, Sailor Pluto,” Nephrite assured her. “We’ll all do our best to help.”

 

“See that you do,” Pluto said sternly. “Do not make me regret trusting you.” With that, she backed through the portal once more and vanished. 

 

Usagi peeked out from behind Jadeite. “That went… well. She was more interested in you than me. I’m curious, though – What time did I take you out of exactly?”

 

“We were about to leave for the Moon, for the announcement of your engagement,” Jadeite told her. “I imagine everyone is worried sick by now. It’ll have to be delayed.”

 

Minako and Usagi exchanged glances. “I may have just saved you from the fate we’re suffering, then,” Usagi said. “That trip was when the Shitennou returned to Earth to search for the cause of the dark energy and were captured.”

 

The other blonde bounced up to her princess’s side. “I guess we’ll call the others now,” she decided. “Tell everyone to meet at Hikawa Shrine. Just – don’t mention them. If Rei-chan knows they’re coming, she might start burning things without letting us explain.”

 

Usagi nodded as she activated her communicator, telling Luna and the other girls to gather for a meeting. They all agreed, assuming it was to discuss how to get Mamoru back. “They’re on their way,” she told the generals. “We’ll need to get you different clothes, though. Military uniforms aren’t common in this time, especially for a kingdom that doesn’t exist.”

 

“How are we going to do that?” Minako asked. “If Kunzite has to avoid his other self, he can’t be walking around Tokyo.”

 

The other girl sighed. “I’ll go to Mamo-chan’s apartment and get a few things. Luckily we had contingency plans in case we ever managed to save them.”

 

Mina’s eyebrows shot up. “You knew something like this was going to happen?”

 

Usagi shook her head. “I made arrangements as my memory returned. Once Mamo-chan knew, I took everything to his place so Mama wouldn’t find men’s clothes in my room. I never got rid of the things for Nephrite and Jadeite, and I’ve been so preoccupied since Zoisite’s death that I didn’t  even think about it.” She rose, hand on her brooch. “Turn around, guys. MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!” As the lights faded, she continued. “It’ll be faster if I go as a Senshi. Stay with them, Mina-chan. I’ll be back soon.” With that she leapt onto the rooftops.

 

Minako nodded before turning to stare at the Shitennou again. “This is weird,” she decided. “The last time I saw two of you, you were attacking my best friends.”

 

The men exchanged glances. “We… killed you?” Kunzite asked in an unusually strained tone. “We betrayed you?”

 

The teen nodded slowly. “In our past, yeah. Only Usagi – Serenity – and I remember you from before. That’s why I didn’t attack.” She shrugged. “You aren’t the same people. Well, you are, but not. I’m not making much sense, am I?”

 

Zoisite shook his head. “If we come from another timeline, it is logical enough. We are different versions of the same men. The princess said Kunzite-sama is the only one still alive?”

 

“Beryl was angry when you – other you – tried to kill Endymion against her orders. I don’t know much about Nephrite and Jadeite; they were gone before I got here. I do know Jupiter killed Nephrite and Mars killed Jadeite.”

 

Nephrite rubbed his temples in meager defense against a growing headache. No doubt the stars were giving him a rather violent earful. “This is confusing.”

 

“I know,” Minako agreed. “It’s part of why we never said anything. They didn’t need to know they killed their ex-lovers. Kunzite is the only one left, but they have Endymion. It’s really tearing Usagi-chan apart. I guess the Silver Crystal decided you’d be able to help.”

 

“What response can we expect from the Senshi?” Jadeite asked.

 

“Usagi-chan and I will talk to them, but you’ll probably still have to be ready to duck. They haven’t changed much.” The blonde moved to Usagi’s dresser and took two hair bands. “You should put your hair back since long hair isn’t common for men anymore. Nephrite, there may be a few people around who knew you, since your other self had a public identity. Don’t talk to them. Zoisite, you tended to show up floating and blasting, so someone may recognize you. Just be polite. If they ask, you’re a tourist and have no idea what they mean. Jadeite was always in disguise, so he should be okay. Kunzite keeps a low profile in this time, so you won’t have any issues either. Everyone got all that?”

 

They nodded. Nephrite huffed at the hair band as Kunzite automatically followed her instructions. He frowned. “How can you trust me if all you say is true, Lady Venus?”

 

She faced him, a faint smile playing at the edges of her lips. “First, you’ll need to use my name unless I’ve transformed. It’s Minako. Second, your eyes are alive. That’s all I need; it’s how other-you looked at me before Adonis betrayed us.”

 

“Adonis?” Zoisite repeated. “The foot soldier who watches you like a lovelorn poet?”

 

She nodded. “He’s the one. He sold you to Beryl to keep Kunzite away from me. I’ve already destroyed him,” she continued, her expression stony. “Still, you come from a different timeline and didn’t betray us. Serenity and I trust you, and that’s what matters.”

 

Kunzite just shook his head. “I must have been a poor leader to allow this.”

 

“No you weren’t,” she denied. “You were missing for a long time before the last battle. I looked for you. Other you. I felt your – his, ugh – pain through our bond, and it was a long time before it broke. You – he fought back. The other girls told me the same thing. You – THEY can’t be blamed for not succeeding. I’m never going to get this right.”

 

“The Dark Kingdom ruler broke our soul bonds?!” Zoisite asked, alarmed. “To do that would require a massive amount of energy and likely result in a broken mind.”

 

Minako nodded. “I don’t think they managed to break it entirely, but it definitely fractured. It was the only way you’d actually be able to fight us. The Shitennou are pawns with no memory now. Even their ties to each other were gone. Zoisite and Kunzite were… close, but it wasn’t your original friendship.” Both opened their mouths to ask, but she cut them off. “You really don’t want to know.”

 

“Probably not,” Sailor Moon commented as she swung back in. “It was disturbing, and I only saw them together twice. I’ve got clothes.” She dropped the bag on her bed and tapped her brooch, returning to civilian form. “Come on, Mina-chan, let’s go ask Mama for a snack while they change. We can bring something for the others.”

 

The two girls headed out after warning the men to be quiet, and they turned to the new garments. Usagi had labeled which Shitennou they corresponded to. After some fumbling with the foreign clothing, they managed. The blondes returned and helped them hide their uniforms from prying eyes. Each was now wearing jeans and a long sleeved button up. Usagi hadn’t known what to do for footwear and their boots were plain brown leather, so she let them keep those. Their shirts were the signature color of their bonded Senshi. She decided orange wasn’t Kunzite’s color. And jeans were too informal. It just didn’t look right at all.

 

“You’ll have to go out the window,” Minako told them. “Usagi-chan’s father will go crazy if he sees four strange men leaving his daughter’s room. We’ll meet you at the corner and go to Rei-chan’s from there.”

 

“Oh, to clarify, Mars’ name is Rei now, Jupiter is Makoto or Mako-chan, Mercury’s Ami, and you know who we are,” Usagi said quickly. “You’ll recognize them either way. Let’s go, guys. Minako-chan and I will be there as soon as we get the snacks.”

 

88888888

 

Usagi and Minako walked into Rei’s room at the shrine. Minako set down the plate of dumplings while Usagi carried in a basket of rice balls. Rei started pouring tea. “Mama sent it,” Usagi told them. “We have a lot to talk about.”

 

“Are you feeling better, Usagi-chan?” Ami asked with some concern. “You were really upset when they took Mamoru-san again.”

 

A sad smile appeared. “I’ll survive. I just have to focus on getting him back. We have some pretty major news though.”

 

Minako nodded as she took her seat at the low table. “We have allies.”

 

“Really? Who?” Makoto asked curiously. 

 

“Endymion’s guardians,” she replied. “His version of the Senshi.”

 

“Who are they?” Rei wondered. “And why haven’t they helped before now?”

 

The blondes exchanged nervous looks. “Will you promise not to go crazy?” Usagi asked. Luna and Artemis stared at her. 

 

“Endymion’s guardians?” Luna repeated. “I don’t remember them.”

 

“Um, I guess you guys don’t have your memories back entirely. Just promise you won’t do anything rash.”

 

“Fine, Usagi-chan. We promise,” Rei said dryly. “Now will you tell us?”

 

Minako opened the door and ducked out for a moment before she returned, pushing the Shitennou in ahead of her.

 

“What the –?!” the Senshi yelped, leaping to their feet and pulling out their wands.

 

“Stop!” Usagi shouted with an authority she rarely expressed. “I’ll make you if I have to. Sit  _ down _ .” The girls reluctantly obeyed her.

 

“Usagi, why are they here?!” Luna demanded. “They’re our enemies! We saw them die!”

 

“Except him,” Artemis added, hissing at Kunzite. 

 

“They aren’t our enemies. Or at least  _ this _ set of Shitennou isn’t. What I said about Endymion-sama’s guardians was true. I accidentally brought them here from another time. They’re going to help us.”

 

Rei stared at her. “Usagi, have you lost what little sense you have? They’re enemies.”

 

“They’re not, Rei-chan,” Minako argued. “Usagi-chan isn’t the only one who trusts them. They were Prince Endymion’s guard during the Silver Millennium, and they never meant to betray us. None of this is their fault.”

 

“And how do you know?” Makoto demanded. “It could be a Dark Kingdom trap.”

 

Usagi scowled. “Ami-chan, scan them with your computer. It’ll tell you they don’t have any dark power. In fact, I bet you’ll get Earth readings with a hint of a planet each.”

 

The other girl agreed, reaching for her computer. Tapping the keys, a beam of blue light shot out and ran over each Shitennou. She examined the data as Rei and Makoto kept berating the others. She shook her head, drawing the group’s attention. “Usagi-chan is telling the truth. None of them have any negative energy, but each carry traces of one of our planets. Why?”

 

Minako glanced at them uneasily, not sure if she wanted to say. Usagi nodded, so she sighed and explained. “Each of them carries a piece of our powers – a piece of the magic of the us from their timeline. Before the Shitennou joined the Dark Kingdom, they were our lovers.”

 

“They were our what?!” Rei yelped. “That’s absurd!”

 

“It’s not,” Usagi countered. “You were lovers. I never told you because I didn’t want you to remember. Yes, we were betrayed, but not by them. A traitor sold them to the Dark Kingdom. The generals we fight now are just puppets. Rei, you were Jadeite’s soulmate, so you were drawn together when he appeared. Mako-chan, you were with Nephrite. Zoisite was Ami-chan’s. Mina-chan and Kunzite were engaged too. These Shitennou still have the marks, don’t you?”

 

Kunzite nodded. “Each of us carry a Senshi’s symbol. The only way to remove it is to break the ties. They can, of course, be hidden if we so desire.”

 

“As long as the mark is there, they can’t hurt us,” Minako said. “Even if they aren’t really  _ our _ soulmates. None of us have chosen that except Usagi.”

 

All the other Senshi stared at her. “You have?” Rei demanded. 

 

The teen blushed. “Yes,” she answered quietly. “I never stopped loving Endymion, and I fell for Mamo-chan before I even knew they were the same person. It’s just that alliance rulers didn’t openly wear a mark until they were married. Endymion and Serenity were only betrothed when they died, but they were still bonded.”

 

“You want us to believe we loved them?” Makoto asked. 

 

Usagi sighed. “I can show you the truth if I have to.”

 

“How did Minako-chan regain her memories?” Ami questioned.

 

“A gift from an old admirer,” Mina responded. “I don’t like talking about it.”

 

The other blonde nodded. “The point is that we know we can trust them because we have our memories. When they appeared, they were wearing the uniforms of generals in the Terran army, along with the special insignia for Endymion’s personal guard.”

 

“How did they get here in the first place?” Rei demanded.

 

Usagi stared at the floor, her hands in fists in her lap. “I accidentally summoned them with the Silver Crystal. They can’t leave until I get my wish. Please trust me; I don’t want to retrieve your memories unless there’s no other choice.”

 

Ami nodded. “If that’s what you want, Usagi-chan, it’s fine with me.”

 

“But I killed him,” Makoto whispered, staring at Nephrite with morbid fascination. 

 

“Twice,” Minako told her.

 

“We killed them twice?” Rei asked. “At the end of the Silver Millennium?”

 

“Don’t ask any more, Rei-chan,” Minako urged. “It’s really, really bad. Let it go.”

 

Makoto shrugged. “You’re a good leader, Usagi-chan. I’ll follow you.”

 

Usagi faced her best friend. “Rei?”

 

The miko frowned. “I won’t make any promises, but I’ll give them a chance.”

 

Jadeite smirked. “I knew you’d come around, firebrand.” She growled in response.

 

88888888

 

One of the biggest challenges resulting from the arrival of the Shitennou, beyond gaining the Senshi’s trust, was finding a way for them to survive. They couldn’t live with any of the girls for obvious reasons, and they needed to eat too. Eventually, after a few nights of shifting between the Senshi’s homes in a frenzied dance, Usagi decided they would stay at Mamoru’s.

 

“You were his best friends,” she said. “If – if he was here, he’d insist. Luckily it’s a condo, so it’s already paid for. Mako-chan, would you mind helping with food until we can make better plans? I’d ask Motoki-onii-san, but he saw Zoisite when he was after Reika-san.”

 

Makoto agreed to cook. Of the three, she’d adjusted the most easily – Ami was shy, and Rei was unwilling to trust their intentions. Still, the generals had assisted with the few youma that had appeared since their arrival. Kunzite organized group training, providing the Senshi with some of the tactics and abilities they’d lost. He tired easily due to his evil counterpart, something that frustrated him to no end, but he avoided showing his discomfort. 

 

Rei and Jadeite fought constantly, but it was the same way their relationship had begun in the Silver Millennium. While the Shitennou knew the girls weren’t  _ their _ lovers, there was still a connection and they were desperate to gain their trust. During one session, Mars and Jadeite’s sparring escalated to the point of actual violence. Venus and Kunzite had to separate them. 

 

Jadeite just laughed. “I already know you’re a hothead, Mars. You don’t have to prove it by trying to set me on fire.”

 

“I’ll do more than set you on fire if you don’t learn to watch your tongue,” she snapped. “You’re an impulsive ass who has no idea how to behave decently.”

 

Sailor Moon continued throwing her tiara with pinpoint accuracy. “Calm down, Mars; he’s not hurting anyone. You just don’t like that you’re attracted to him.”

 

“Attracted to him?!” her friend shrieked. “He wishes! What is there to be attracted to?!”

 

“Good looks, intelligence, a wicked sense of humor?” Venus offered, knowing exactly what her leader was thinking. “Jadeite is exactly your type, and it makes you angry.”

 

Jadeite practically asphyxiated in mirth as Mars stared at her in horror. “Venus!”

 

The golden Senshi shrugged. “Don’t act so surprised. We already said you and Jadeite were lovers in the past. Is it supposed to shock us that you’re acting the same way now?”

 

“Enough, Lady Venus,” Kunzite reprimanded mildly. “Lady Mars will come to terms with her relationship with Jadeite in her own time. Try that maneuver again.”

 

Jupiter and Nephrite, and Mercury and Zoisite, had ignored the argument entirely after the first few seconds, the other Shitennou regaling their partners with tales of some of the more interesting fights the pair had gone through. 

 

“Has Mars actually set Jadeite on fire?” Mercury asked curiously as she used her Shabon Spray to hide and dodge Zoisite’s attack.

 

“Several times,” he responded. “Usually if he was looking at another woman. Once Mars admitted she cared, she became very possessive. At one point, she burned all his clothes while he was training. It was one of the few times I have seen him truly embarrassed – it was right before a ball we attended with the prince.”

 

“I’m sure you were merciless with the teasing for a while,” she murmured as she threw a bubble around her as a shield. “I have to remember this. It could be quite useful, particularly if it can cover more people.”

 

“Just remember, your biggest strength is in strategizing. Analyze the opponent and train yourself to detect weaknesses without using your computer. It takes time and could cost you.”

 

While the others focused on magic training, Jupiter and Nephrite practiced hand-to-hand. Jupiter threw her larger opponent over her shoulder, but he twisted upright in midair. 

 

“I’ll have to get you to show me that one again,” she said as she back-flipped away from his punch. “Hitting the ground really messes with my timing.”

 

He nodded. “Jadeite will be using it a lot until he manages to get through to that one. If she’s not careful, she may actually end up hurting the idiot.”

 

The lightning Senshi shook her head with a snicker. “No, she’s holding back. Most people won’t notice, but she’s hesitant to go at him fully. Some part of her is starting to admit she likes him.” With that she swept his legs out from under him. He fell hard on his back. 

 

“Well done, I didn’t even see you move,” he noted as he got to his feet. “Some of your opponents might be spiky, though, so moves like that won’t work unless you don’t mind a hole in your leg. As for Mars, I think you’re right. She looks at him if she doesn’t think anyone will notice. Mercury is opening up too. You’re more willing to accept us as allies than we expected – well, once your princess got you to actually listen.” He leapt, pinning her neatly. “I win again.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “You know my style, but I don’t know yours. You’re using my past to your advantage.” She flipped them over. “But I don’t think you’ve won quite yet.”

 

He let out a barking laugh. “You’re sneaky. It’s cute.”

 

“I’m not sneaky!” she protested. “You were just too busy gloating.” She got to her feet, brushing leaves off her uniform before helping him up as well. “Nephrite? You’re really close to the me of your time, aren’t you?”

 

“My Jupiter is someone I would do anything for. Why?”

 

She sighed, leaning against a tree. “You’re here, but I still feel as if you aren’t.”

 

“Because I’m not yours, I guess,” he offered. “He’s dead and you feel it. You’ll always sense that void.”

 

“I regretted killing him. In the heat of battle, I didn’t have a choice, but I never wanted to take a life. Even without my memories, I believe I loved him. I just don’t know how I could’ve destroyed him if that were true.”

 

“If it makes you feel better, I’d want you to do it, and I’d do the same for you,” Nephrite said. “Don’t think of it as killing. You set him free.”

 

After contemplating the words, she smiled. “Thanks. Though frankly, I would have expected Zoisite to be the one talking like that.”

 

He stared at Jupiter blankly. “Why?”

 

“Zoisite in this time was a bit… effeminate. Okay, very effeminate. He had a habit of disappearing in flower petals and flipped out if anything happened to his face,” she explained with barely stifled laughter. “He also had a thing for Kunzite. It was scary.”

 

Once he worked out what she was implying, he looked like he was about to be sick. “Kunzite and Zoisite?! Now I know why Serenity and Venus wouldn’t talk about it.”

 

She nodded. “Beryl really messed them up. Now she has Mamoru-san, and Usagi-chan is so scared. Do you think he’s broken?”

 

“I doubt it. If things here are similar to my time, the prince and princess have a strong bond. At best, Beryl may hope to get rid of Endymion’s memories, but Sailor Moon should be able to bring them back.”

 

“I hope you’re right. Seeing her so sad is killing me. Venus too, though she hides it. Even with your Kunzite here, she wants hers. Having him as an enemy must be hard.”

 

“The only thing that keeps her fighting is her dedication to your princess. In that, Venus and Kunzite are very much alike. Duty comes before all else.”

 

“Everyone calls me the strong one,” Jupiter said. “But really it’s them. Minako-chan says she’s remembered for a long time. Usagi-chan doesn’t talk about her memories, but I think she knows more than she lets on.”

 

“Would she keep that sort of secret from you?” Nephrite asked. “In our time the Senshi and the princess are inseparable and tell each other everything.”

 

“She would if she thought it would protect us,” the girl observed. “She’s hidden wounds in the past, or said she fell, but they looked like fighting injuries. I never said anything; she’d tell us if she wanted us to know.”

 

“Have the others noticed anything?” he wondered.

 

Makoto shrugged as her transformation dissolved. “If anyone knows, it’s Minako-chan. Without Mamoru-san here, she’s the one Usagi talks to.”

 

“Can’t you just ask her? She probably wouldn’t lie.”

 

“I guess, but if anyone upsets her, Minako-chan gets defensive. You have to be delicate.”

 

As she said that, Sailor Moon clapped, drawing everyone’s attention. “That’s enough for tonight. Any questions?”

 

“Sure,” Rei said, dropping her transformation. “What are you not telling us?”

 

Everyone froze. The Shitennou glanced warily between the princess and her Senshi, unsure of how to react. Minako glared at Rei before running to Usagi’s side as she sank to her knees, her transformation shattered. Ami and Makoto were shocked that she’d ask so bluntly when they’d all seen how easily upset their friend was. 

 

“Usagi-chan,” Mina soothed, “you don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready. I know I said they deserved the truth, but don’t force yourself.”

 

Usagi shuddered but shook her head. “No, I asked for questions. Rei-chan’s is perfectly valid. It’s time I told them what really happened.” Minako looked doubtful but backed away, giving her space. Slowly, pausing every so often to collect herself, Usagi told her friends the same story she’d told Mamoru. “Mother died,” she finished. “You know what happened after that. The Dark Kingdom returned and we were awakened to fight them.”

 

For a long moment, no one spoke. The Shitennou’s attentions were directed to their partners as the Senshi tried to absorb what they’d learned. Minako leaned on Kunzite, her grief all but on display. He allowed it, knowing she needed what comfort she could get. 

 

“I don’t know how you’ve dealt with this alone for so long, Usagi-chan,” Ami began. “You could have told any of us, and we would have helped.”

 

She shook her head. “If you’d been suspected of knowing my identity, you would have been in danger, and we’re nowhere near full strength. Minako-chan knew, so once she was here we could confide in each other. And I’m selfish … I couldn’t bear Mamo-chan not caring.”

 

“Usagi-baka,” Rei scoffed in an attempt to hide her own disquiet. “We can take care of ourselves. You should have said something instead of trusting an unknown.”

 

“He’s not really an unknown, though,” Makoto commented. “Not to her.”

 

“I believe,” Zoisite began cautiously, “the princess had the best of intentions – to protect the people she cared about. In truth, had she been exposed before the Silver Crystal was in her possession, there would have been very little chance of keeping her safe.”

 

Nephrite nodded. “Since even she didn’t know where it was, she had no choice but to be cautious. The rest of you are excellent fighters, but wasn’t she alone at first?”

 

“Not quite,” Usagi amended. “Tuxedo Kamen-sama was there. It was for the best that I learned to fight without them, though. It forced me to be able to take care of myself.”

 

Minako sighed. “All this won’t solve anything unless your memories come back,” she said. “We have to focus on the Dark Kingdom. The sooner we locate their headquarters, the better. We’ll be able to plan an assault and hopefully destroy them once and for all.”

 

Usagi nodded. “That’s it for tonight, then. Guys, I’ll take you back to Mamo-chan’s. I’ll see everyone else at Crown tomorrow afternoon. Bye!”

 

The others agreed, heading out. The second blonde stopped to speak with her leader for a moment. “Artemis and I are researching later. We’ll let you what we find.”

 

“Thanks, Minako-chan. I’m going by the arcade to talk to Motoki-onii-san. We need his help,” Usagi replied. “I just hope we’re not too late to save him.”

 

Minako smiled gently, knowing she didn’t mean Motoki. “It’ll never be too late. Just have faith, Usagi-chan. Later!”

 

88888888

 

A cheery bell rang over the door as Usagi stepped into Crown Game Center. It was empty, which was a relief. She’d have an easier time explaining herself without an audience. Motoki’s gaze shot up from the counter he was cleaning in preparation for closing time.

 

“Usagi-chan, hi!” he grinned. “I haven’t seen much of you these days. What’s up?”

 

“Well, first,” she replied, “I’m parched. Is it possible you’re so glad to see me that you’ll give me a free milkshake?”

 

He laughed, nodding. “Sure. It’s been too quiet without you and Mamoru-kun having your little squabbles.”

 

She frowned into the glass as he handed it to her. “That’s why I’m here, Motoki-onii-san. He’s missing.”

 

Motoki fumbled the sundae bowl he was holding, narrowly avoiding dropping it on his foot. “Mamoru-kun is missing?! What are you talking about?!”

 

“It’s a long story,” Usagi said tiredly. “It all starts with the Sailor Senshi.”

 

“What about them?” he asked. “He has nothing to do with any of that.”

 

“He has plenty to do with it,” she countered. “Mamo-chan is Tuxedo Kamen. I’d know; I’m Sailor Moon. During a battle, he was kidnapped.”

 

He stared at her for a long time before sitting on a stool next to her. “Explain slowly and use small words. Mamoru-kun, who you hate, is a superhero who saves your life on a regular basis, since you happen to be a superhero too, and he’s been kidnapped?!”

 

She nodded, toying with the straw in her shake. “I don’t hate him, though. It’s more the opposite.” With that, she began to spill her guts. Part of her noted that it was a relief to be able to talk to someone who wasn’t tied up in the giant drama, though she was beginning to suspect poor Motoki would be wearing a permanent gape.

 

“You – a princess? And Mamoru-kun is a prince?”

 

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “I guess that covers the basics. I told you for a reason, though. I accidentally wished up some of Mamo-chan’s friends from the past, but we need help. They’re staying in his apartment and don’t know anything about our time. Could you give us a hand? Pretty please?” She pouted cutely.

 

Motoki groaned. “You didn’t have to use the pout, Usagi-chan. Of course I’ll help.”

 

“Yeah,” she hesitated, “so, remember you already agreed when I tell you the next bit. You see, one of them – well, he looks exactly like the man who attacked you and Reika-san.” 

 

He stared at her, aghast. “You’re helping him?!”

 

“No!” she yelled. “No, of course not. They aren’t the same person, exactly. The one here is from another timeline. He never betrayed us or became evil.” She sighed. “Motoki-onii-san, we need your help in more ways than that. Without Tuxedo Kamen-sama, I’m not very good. I was never trained. Without the others I don’t know how I would’ve lasted this long. If I find a way, I have to ask an even bigger favor.”

 

“Anything, Usagi-chan,” he promised. “All you have to do is ask.”

 

“Mamo-chan is the one with a link to the Shitennou’s powers, and I can’t change that. My powers are tied to the Senshi’s, and the Silver Crystal prefers girls. We’d need Mamo-chan’s Golden Crystal to grant you any permanent abilities, but there’s a chance I can alter some of the magic that made Tuxedo Kamen, since Tuxedo Kamen exists to protect me. If I can,” she took a deep breath, “could I ask you to take his place and help us with the coming battle?”

 

Now she was staring, a pleading expression on her face. “I – I don’t know, Usagi-chan,” he stammered. “I can’t fight. I’d just get in your way.”

 

The blonde shook her head. “Tuxedo Kamen-sama works on pure instinct. Mamo-chan doesn’t have a lot of magic yet, and what he does have he can’t really control. Any power tied to Tuxedo Kamen-sama is automatic, so you’ll know what to do when the time comes.”

 

Though part of him loved the idea, claiming it would be an amazing experience, he still hesitated. “I don’t think your friends would approve.”

 

“Venus knows. She’ll support me, and the others will come around. The Shitennou might not like it much, but they’ll accept it since they know it’s what I want.”

 

“Won’t they feel like I’m trying to take their prince’s place?” he asked nervously. 

 

“I doubt it,” she replied with a shrug. “Please? If I find a way, will you help me?”

 

With a sigh, he nodded. “I guess Mamoru-kun would agree if he was here, but I won’t say for sure until you run it past the others. Let’s go to his place and see to the guys. Shitennou, did you call them?”

 

Usagi grinned, throwing her arms around him. “Thanks so much, Motoki-onii-san. You have no idea what this means to me.”

 

Once she let go, they gathered their things as Motoki closed the arcade. Pulling out her communicator, Usagi called the girls to Mamoru’s. Once she got all of them to confirm, they headed for the door. A few steps away, Usagi fell to her knees with a gasp. 

 

“Mamo-chan,” she whimpered. “They’re hurting him. It’s too much.”

 

“Usagi-chan?” Motoki said, draping one arm around her. “Are you all right?”

 

She shook her head violently. “They’re tearing him apart. Beryl wants him, she wants to own him, but it hurts. All that darkness… I’m trying to help, but his mind is too far away. He can’t hear me like this. Motoki-onii-san? I can’t reach him.”

 

“Shh,” he murmured, trying to soothe her. He had no idea what was going on, but she obviously needed reassurance. “I know this can’t be easy, but you need to block it out. If you can’t help, focus on finding a way to stop the bad guys. We’ll save him.”

 

She pressed her face into his shoulder. “I can’t ignore his pain. They don’t realize how much damage they could do. When Beryl broke the Shitennou, nothing was left. I’m terrified the same thing will happen to Mamo-chan.” Slowly, she began to breathe more easily. “I’m doing what I can, but I won’t be able to stop it forever. I can’t keep them from hurting him.”

 

“Push it aside, Usagi-chan,” he told her. “At least until we get to your Senshi. You need to be strong if you’re going to win.”

 

88888888

 

By the time they reached Mamoru’s building, Usagi was only half conscious. Motoki carried her, running a hand over her hair when she started to get too anxious. After a little juggling, he knocked on the door.

 

“I’ll get it,” he heard inside, even as the door opened to reveal the second blonde of the group. “Usagi-chan! Motoki-san, what happened?!”

 

“She said something was happening to Mamoru-kun. I didn’t really understand the rest. She was too upset, but I think she’s in pain,” he explained. 

 

“Kunzite!” Minako shrieked. Barely a second passed when the general appeared, taking Usagi and carrying her inside as Mina pushed Motoki in after them. “Something’s wrong with Usagi-chan!” she called. “Ami-chan, scan her!”

 

Ami stepped out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel. “In a moment, Minako-chan. Try talking to her. See if she responds.”

 

The blonde grasped her princess’s hand as Kunzite settled her on the couch, sitting on the floor next to her. “Usagi-chan, talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Mamo-chan,” she whispered, shivering.

 

“Ami-chan, hurry!” she ordered. “What’s happening to Mamoru-san is affecting her!”

 

The other girl joined them, computer in hand. She flipped it open and pressed a few buttons. “The link between them is tainted. They’re trying to turn Mamoru-san again. With their bond, she’s feeling it too. All we can do is give her more Earth magic to fight the corrupted part.”

 

“Without Mamoru-san, there isn’t much Earth magic here,” Rei said as she dropped into an armchair. “At least not that’s dependable,” she added, glaring at Jadeite. He rolled his eyes.

 

“If the princess needs our help,” Kunzite said coolly, “Naturally we shall oblige. Jadeite, Nephrite, behind the couch. Zoisite, take Lady Mercury’s place. Lady Venus, please excuse me.”

 

Everyone immediately obeyed. Kunzite knelt, taking Usagi’s hand as his eyes closed. The others did the same. A swirl of golden magic formed around them before it centered on the thrashing girl, sinking in. She began to calm as the crescent on her forehead appeared, and woke up as the energy faded.

 

“Thank you,” she murmured, easing herself into a sitting position. “It was stronger than I’d expected so soon, and I was caught off-guard.”

 

“No problem, Usagi-chan. We live to serve,” Jadeite said, winking at Rei. She huffed, saying something uncomplimentary under her breath.

 

“Now that the crisis is resolved,” Makoto said, “what did you call us for?”

 

“Well… I went to Crown after we finished practicing. I wanted to get Motoki-onii-san to help the Shitennou adjust, so I told him the truth about us, which is why he didn’t run away screaming after all that. I had an idea and wanted him to agree, but he wouldn’t without it being run past everyone else first,” Usagi explained.

 

“And what brilliant idea would that be?” Rei asked tiredly.

 

“I kind of asked if he would take Tuxedo Kamen-sama’s place for a while, if I could find a way,” she muttered. 

 

It didn’t really surprise her that they argued. The Senshi were against involving a civilian. The Shitennou remained silent at first, but eventually sided with Usagi. Motoki was Mamoru’s best friend. Who else would he trust to guard his soulmate? After a long discussion, the others acquiesced to their leader’s wishes.

 

Once she’d gained the required approval, Usagi set to work. Leaving Motoki and the girls to see to the generals, she stepped out onto the balcony to examine the roses. Though Makoto or one of the Shitennou did most things around the apartment, she never let them touch the flowers, preferring to do it herself. Now she hoped it might help.

 

Usagi crouched by the brightest of the bushes. She let her power wander, trying to find one with a link to both her and Mamoru. She would’ve preferred his real rose, since it would already carry the power she needed. Unfortunately, it had been taken with him and was no doubt black and withered. A new one would have to be used. The one she found was still young, barely more than a bud, but it was powerful. She carefully cut it off. Cradling the rose, Usagi got up and headed for Mamoru’s room. 

 

Once she locked the door, she pulled out the Silver Crystal. She laid it against the flower and closed her eyes, calling on the magic that drew a hero to protect her. The power resisted. Change was unwelcome, with the magic so intimately bound between the prince and princess, but she kept expressing the need. Eventually it gave in, allowing her to coax it into the rose and letting her bind it to a new master. The last spell-strand would break the connection once the true wielder was free again. 

 

Usagi was exhausted when she stepped out of the room, holding the rose and her wand. Immediately, everyone’s attention fell to her. “I think I managed it,” she said. “Motoki-onii-san, could you try? You shouldn’t have to do anything except want it to work.”

 

He accepted the flower gravely. It was an honor and a weighty responsibility he was taking. At first he just looked at it, turning it in his hands. “Is it fragile?”

 

“I should think not,” Kunzite answered. “Strong magic binds it. It will endure until the conditions of its making are met.”

 

To Motoki, it didn’t seem like just a rose. It felt… different. A breeze began to play up, but he didn’t notice. He doubted he would’ve been able to remove his gaze from the bud even if he wanted to. Everyone was captivated as the flower bloomed. The crimson petals spread wide. The transformation caught Motoki without warning, sweeping him into its magic as it gave him what he’d need to carry Tuxedo Kamen’s burden. For a long beat after the change was complete, the room was silent. That came to an abrupt end when Makoto leapt to her feet and cheered. 

 

“Way to go, Usagi-chan! You actually did it!”

 

His hair and eyes were still their natural color, making it clear he wasn’t the same Tuxedo Kamen, but the outfit was an exact replica and the inherent glamour of their transformations would take care of the rest. He could feel the drive to protect the Moon Senshi. The others smiled, clapped, cheered. The Shitennou were quieter but still impressed. Zoisite, noticing that Usagi began to waver on her feet as Motoki’s transformation faded, was at her side at once, looping an arm around her waist.

 

“That must have taken a lot of energy, princess. Sit down. Jadeite, please fetch her some water.” The other man nodded and dashed off, returning seconds later with the drink. “Nephrite, could you find a blanket? She is chilled. I think she may have wandered too far into the magic. Kunzite-sama, could you please prepare the bed? She is not well enough to leave tonight.”

 

“Usagi-chan, you should’ve been more careful,” Ami chided. 

 

“I’ll call Usagi’s mother and tell her she’ll be staying at the temple,” Rei said. “Yuuichiro will cover for me if she checks. I won’t leave her with just the guys.”

 

“Relax, Rei-chan,” said Makoto. “If it makes you feel better, we can all stay. Mamoru-san has a big enough apartment.”

 

“I can deal with that,” Minako decided. “I’ll just tell my parents I’m at the shrine too.”

 

“Do you want to stay, Motoki-san?” Ami asked. “You might have trouble with Tuxedo Kamen-sama’s powers at first, since he did, so it’s best if you’re near us for the time being.”

 

“I can hang around.”

 

The stormy Senshi turned to examine her leader. “She’s asleep. I’ll get her to bed and sit with her for a while. It’s still early, so why don’t you put in a movie or something? The girls and I can take turns watching her.”

 

“Do you need help, Shocker?” Jadeite asked, grinning. “I can carry her.”

 

“No, I’ve got it. Stay here and harass Rei-chan,” Makoto returned with an identical smirk. He roared with laughter as she left the room, particularly amused by Rei’s continued glaring.

 

88888888

 

A few days after Motoki was given his new powers, everyone settled in for some serious planning. “We need a way to trick the Dark Kingdom,” Usagi decided. “Let them show us the way in. Any ideas?”

 

“Present a turncoat,” Ami suggested. “Make them believe one of us isn’t happy with the others and wants to join them. Demand Mamoru-san’s freedom to seal the deal.”

 

“They’d only believe it from Usagi-chan,” Jadeite commented. “She’s the one who would give up anything for him. They’ll understand betrayal to serve a purpose.”

 

“Besides, Beryl is dying for my head on a platter,” the blond muttered. “They’d agree to the trade just to hand me over. It’s risky. Mamo-chan’s still holding on, so they’d send Kunzite.”

 

“I would not suggest following through. Stall for time and have their representative open a portal. Zoisite and Lady Mercury can analyze it. If we can replicate it, there is no need for such a covert operation,” Kunzite suggested. “At the very least, have them pinpoint the destination.”

 

Minako disagreed. “There’s no guarantee they’d deal with Usagi-chan; they might just try to kill her and take the crystal. And while he may not understand friendship, Kunzite is still a strategist. He’d expect a trap. We should find the youma’s entry.”

 

“Both could work,” Makoto said from where she was leaning on Nephrite, who nodded. “We can keep searching and try Ami-chan’s idea at the same time. Sure, there are risks, but we have more on our side than they’d expect.”

 

Motoki shrugged. “The powers are instinctive, but I haven’t been in a real fight so I wouldn’t depend on it.”

 

Usagi waved his concerns off. “I’ve had Ami-chan monitor you in training, and she says you use Tuxedo Kamen-sama’s style. Zoisite told me you transformed when I was fighting a stray youma across town. That makes you an edge. For Ami-chan’s idea to work, we’d make them think we’re splintering. We shouldn’t have one decoy, though. I’m too obvious alone.”

 

“What would you suggest?” Zoisite asked while looking over Ami’s shoulder at her computer screen. “They would never believe it of the other Senshi. I mean no offense, princess, but they seem to have a poor opinion of you.”

 

“I think you mean they consider her a massive flake,” Rei murmured.

 

She shrugged. “Let them think I’m a flake. They might believe it if the group split more evenly. The Senshi stay on one side, but the Shitennou and I turn. It’s happened. Their Kunzite has no memories, so he won’t know it was forced.”

 

“It’s a possibility,” Nephrite said, “though I wouldn’t try with all of us; it would arouse Beryl’s suspicions. This may sound callous, but which of us broke easily before?”

 

Both blondes frowned. “Not Kunzite,” Minako began. “Everything I remember says he fought for a long time.”

 

“Zoisite fell first,” Usagi said in that fragile little voice she had when forced to think about the past. “I hate to say it, but it’s true. He didn’t have the strength to resist her torture. Regardless of the bond between him and Mercury, the pain was too much to take. Jadeite was next. Whatever they did to him drove him mad with rage. Then Nephrite, and Kunzite was last.”

 

For a long moment, everyone in the room stared at her. “How exactly did you know that, Usagi-chan?” Motoki asked gently. 

 

She sighed. “Endymion always knew what was happening to his generals. He felt it all.” The group was quiet as they tried to process the information. “I wouldn’t have said, but I need everyone to understand what we’re dealing with. The Dark Kingdom will do whatever it takes to achieve its goals. They may go after the Shitennou again since the group is most powerful together. I won’t let any of you go into this not knowing how dangerous it is.”

 

Nephrite moved away from Makoto and put an arm around the trembling blonde. “We appreciate it, but we already know the risks. We’ll make the plans and see if we can free your Mamoru. You have to trust us.” Each Shitennou voiced his agreement.

 

Reluctantly, the Moon Senshi nodded. “I can do that. So, we’ll stage fights. Zoisite and Jadeite will be on my side. The rest of you need to be harsh. Don’t  _ do _ anything, but make it clear you want me out. Tell me to give up the crystal. If there’s a youma, take sides. Motoki-onii-san, lay low until we arrange a meeting. Tuxedo Kamen’s biggest advantage is surprise.”

 

“We’ll still be there, Usagi-chan,” Rei told her fiercely. “We’ll watch from a distance so we can intervene if we have to.”

 

“No!” Usagi objected. “Kunzite will sense you. He’ll know it’s a trap.”

 

“He won’t realize we’re there to help if we don’t move,” Makoto countered. “After all, if we aren’t on your side, we’re not really a threat to him.”

 

“You certainly can’t go in unprotected,” Minako agreed. 

 

“Lady Jupiter and Lady Venus’ observations are correct,” Kunzite said. “While my darker self may take note of our presence, he will most likely be disinterested if we show no sign of interfering. More, you will need protectors if everything does not go as planned.”

 

“Fine!” she yelled, throwing up her hands. “I give up! I won’t go in alone. Are you all happy now?! I’m just trying to find a way to bring him back safely!” She stomped out.

 

Motoki sighed. “You should really consider how much this means to her before you jump down her throat like that. She’s only trying to bring Mamoru-kun back safely.”

 

“We know, Motoki-san,” Makoto replied, “but we have to be careful. If we lose her, we have no chance of winning.”

 

“I’ll walk her home,” Ami volunteered. “Motoki-san, you’ll take care of everyone, won’t you?” He nodded. “All right. I have to go catch up with Usagi-chan.”

 

“Good night,” Kunzite said as Ami hurried out.

 

“Usagi-chan is great, isn’t she?” Minako said with a smile. “Her willingness to sacrifice herself can be a pain, but she’s the best friend you could ever have.”

 

“She is a kind, caring young woman with a good heart,” Kunzite agreed. “In many ways, she embodies the best of her past self while being her own person. Princess Serenity often spoke of desiring to live a normal life, and I see it agrees with her.”

 

“The princess will grow up to be an amazing woman,” Zoisite remarked as he sat on the couch. “Both the one of our time and this one. It is an honor to serve her.”

 

“She’s something else,” Rei agreed, “but don’t you dare tell her I said that.”

 

“Why, firebrand, afraid of ruining your reputation?” Jadeite smirked. She just scoffed. 

 

“If you’re finished, we should go, Rei-chan,” Makoto reminded. “Let the guys have some time to do whatever it is they do when we’re not around.”

 

Rei laughed as she grabbed her purse. “Fine, let’s go. I can’t stand another moment in his presence anyway.” She grabbed her friend’s hand and practically dragged her out, much to the men’s amusement.

 

“You know, she might be nicer if you stop trying to make her mad,” Motoki observed.

 

“Maybe,” Jadeite said with a snicker, “but it’s so much fun. Besides, I’d be more worried if she was  _ actually  _ trying to set me on fire. Her attempts so far have been fairly half-hearted.”

 

“Will you ever grow up?” Nephrite groaned. “Anyway, you should be thinking of the plan. You’re playing traitor, remember?”

 

“It really is unfair you and Kunzite-sama need not act as decoys,” Zoisite commented. His delicate features twisted into a grimace. “I do not relish the possibility of capture if what Jupiter said is true. Kunzite-sama and I in that sort of relationship? I find the idea horrifying.”

 

Kunzite’s eyebrows shot up as he glanced at Minako. She was still there, searching for one of her many elusive possessions. “Relationship? Lady Venus?”

 

The blonde flinched. “I probably should’ve told you, huh? Yeah, this Zoisite and Kunzite seemed to have some sort of  _ thing _ . It was weird.”

 

“Why did you not say anything?” he asked, a hint of censure in his voice. 

 

“It didn’t seem worth riling everyone up,” she replied. “Still, there’s a possibility the other Kunzite will want Zoisite, so I didn’t object when I found out Mako-chan told Nephrite. I just didn’t want to see you upset.”

 

“I cannot help but feel it is a weakness in my character that allowed this to happen. I – or rather he – failed as a commanding officer and the team was captured. He could not hold out against the brainwashing. The possibility is disturbing at best.”

 

“Kunzite, you know she’s right,” Jadeite drawled. “They said you fought long and hard; you outlasted the rest of us. It wasn’t any part of you that made it possible. They’re trying to turn Endymion now; if they succeed, will you consider it a flaw in the prince’s character, or will you acknowledge that they just know how to break a man?”

 

“You are correct, for once, but one does not like knowing of such a fatal weakness.”

 

“Then we’re all guilty,” Nephrite interrupted before their leader could continue. “Listen to yourself. It wasn’t us, and what happened to the others was a tragedy. Minako-chan has been trying to tell you that since we got here.”

 

Kunzite looked uncharacteristically chastised. “I suppose I might be handling this so poorly because my other self is still here to serve as a reminder. Thank you, Nephrite. I apologize for my behavior, Lady Venus. I assure you, I will try to stop.”

 

She shook her head. “You don’t need to apologize; it’s a very human reaction to this whole debacle. On the other hand, you’ll have to do more than that if you keep using my title. We’re friends here, so use our names. We don’t bite.”

 

“Well, most of you,” Zoisite amended, shooting a look at Jadeite.

 

“I can’t help it if she’s a little wild,” he claimed. “She just can’t resist me.”

 

“Sure, that’s it, Jadeite,” Minako scoffed. “She’s starting to give you a chance, so don’t push your luck. You could at least let her decide whether or not to trust you.”

 

“But it’s fun!” he protested. 

 

“Jadeite, consider it an order,” Kunzite said. “Give Lady Mars – Rei-sama – some time without your antics. She took to us more readily than she did you, and you are supposed to be her soulmate, though I will never see how.”

 

Mina laughed. “Hey, you said her name. Jadeite, listen to your boss. Motoki-san, keep an eye on these guys. Last time we left them alone I got a call saying the kitchen was on fire.”

 

Motoki, who’d just been sitting back observing, grinned and waved her off. “We’ll be fine, Minako-chan. Just leave it to me.” She waved as she rushed off, muttering something about being scolded by her cat. “So, shall we order take-out?”

 

“Pizza!” Jadeite voted right before Nephrite kicked his chair out from under him.

 

88888888

 

It took eight staged incidents before the Dark Kingdom’s Kunzite was willing to meet with the disenfranchised group. After an incident at Osa-P, Usagi and Ami noticed a youma disguised as a reporter digging around.

 

“They’re looking for any indication of this being a set-up,” Rei said.

 

“Zoisite’s involvement has drawn a lot of attention,” Jadeite noted. “It’s creepy.”

 

Ami frowned but quickly moved on. “Usagi-chan, have you set a time and place?”

 

“We decided on Juuban Park, eleven o’clock tonight. There’s plenty of cover, and given the number of youma attacks there your presence is less suspicious,” the Moon Senshi explained. “You’ll have to stay back, though, and you can’t spring out at the first sign of trouble. Give us a chance. Ami-chan, take Motoki-onii-san through, see if he can find strategic hiding spots. You’ll also need to have your computer ready. Zoisite will be studying the portal too, but sometimes the computer finds things he doesn’t.”

 

“Don’t worry, Usagi-chan, we know what we’re doing,” Minako reassured her. 

 

She nodded as they got up to leave. “Rei-chan, a moment?”

 

The miko waited until the door shut behind the others before turning to her leader. “What’s wrong, Usagi-chan?”

 

“Can you hold the Moon Stick during the meeting?” Usagi asked. 

 

“What?! If I have it, you won’t have the crystal. You’ll be defenseless!” she protested.

 

“Maybe, but we both know Kunzite will try something dirty. I want it far away from him. I trust you, and I know you’ll keep it safe. Please, Rei?”

 

Rei hesitated for a moment. “I guess, if it’s what you want, but if things start looking too serious, I’ll intervene.”

 

Usagi drew the wand from her subspace pocket and handed it over. “I know I can depend on you. Don’t tell the others unless you have to.”

 

“I won’t,” the fiery Senshi swore as she tucked it away. “You have to promise me you’ll pull back if it gets too dangerous. Let Zoisite and Jadeite protect you.”

 

“You’re actually willing to trust Jadeite?” the blonde asked with a faint grin. “I thought you couldn’t stand him.”

 

“I trust him,” she mumbled. “I just think he’s annoying. I don’t have to like him.”

 

The Moon Senshi laughed. “Of course you don’t have to, but you do. I don’t know why you bother denying it.”

 

“Yeah, I’m such a softie. Tell anyone and I’ll hurt you,” she threatened vaguely, but her heart wasn’t in it. “You have to be careful, Usagi. Don’t do anything too reckless.”

 

88888888

 

Sailor Moon couldn’t stop pacing as she waited for the reporter-youma. Privately, the two Shitennou wondered if she was going to wear a hole in the concrete. 

 

“Why isn’t she here yet?” the blonde muttered. “I guess punctuality is too much to ask of an evil minion of doom.”

 

“Play it cool, Sailor Moon,” Jadeite cautioned. “Zoisite hasn’t picked them up yet, but they could be nearby.”

 

They all heard a rustling in the bushes. Since it was across from the ones where the other Senshi and Shitennou hid, they turned to it as the youma stepped out. On the surface, she didn’t look suspicious with her brown hair and outdated clothes, but as Kunzite joined them she became a dark ninja. The Moon Senshi grimaced. Villains used way too many clichés. 

 

“Why do you want to join us, Sailor Moon?” Kunzite asked coolly. “After all, you have your posse of simpering girls and more power than you could ever appreciate.”

 

“Trust me or not, that’s your call,” the heroine retaliated, “but I’m pretty sure you’re under orders to get the Silver Crystal at any cost. Give me what I want, and I’ll hand it over. We may even be willing to join you.”

 

“Then what is it you seek,  _ princess _ ?” he said with the faintest of sneers. “Oh, no, let me guess. You want the prince.”

 

“Of course,” she replied coldly, “but there’s no deal until I see him. Bring him here. I’m not alone, so you can’t hurt me.”

 

“Ah, yes, you brought Zoisite and Jadeite. An interesting choice, if a bit outside your norm. There was a time it was your Senshi and ill-fated hero.”

 

“The Senshi and I don’t work together anymore, and you have the man I love. Why should I care about anyone but him?”

 

With an absent gesture, a portal appeared behind the Moon Senshi. She jolted away from its dark energy in shock. “He is just through there, Sailor Moon. If you are serious, go to him. However, I will have the Silver Crystal first.”

 

“No,” she argued, her chin thrust up defiantly. “I already said I have to see him.”

 

“Then step through, Sailor Moon, if you really mean it,” he countered. “I am already aware that your pitiful Senshi and the other two buffoons are nearby. If you defy me, they will not get here in time to save you. Now, the crystal.”

 

The youma shot a strand of  _ something _ around her neck before she could reach her tiara. She managed to slip her hands in, keeping it from constricting entirely. To both Kunzite and the youma’s shock, a rose sliced through and freed the girl as the two men launched themselves at the evil Kunzite. He fought back, but Zoisite and Jadeite had practiced evasive maneuvers with their Kunzite and kept at him, hoping to trap him long enough for Sailor Moon to purify him. The Senshi ran forward while Tuxedo Kamen swooped down and pulled her away.

 

“Sailor Moon! Catch!” Mars shouted, hurling the wand. The youma leapt for it, but it fell into its mistress’s hand. Kunzite vanished with a curse, abandoning Oniwabandana. 

 

As Tuxedo Kamen set her down, she began. “MOON HEALING ESCALATION!” she called, watching the wand cleanse the reporter. She turned to Mercury, desperate. “Did you get it, Mercury? Do we have them?”

 

“I don’t have a solid location. I’m sorry; he moved sooner than I expected. I do have a general area, though,” Mercury explained. “Zoisite, is this what you got?”

 

He glanced at the computer’s screen while healing a glancing shoulder wound Kunzite had dealt before his escape. “Yes. Apparently our enemy is hiding in the Arctic Circle.”

 

“We’ll have to step up our search, then,” Venus concluded. “We’ve got a feel for the portals’ energy, so hopefully it’ll be easier to isolate it now.”

 

“Do not become overconfident, Lady Venus,” Kunzite warned. “They know we were looking for something. They may attempt to disguise or move any existing ones.”

 

“Maybe,” Jupiter agreed, “but we have to try. Luna’s noticed an increasing number of sunspots, and the weather’s getting weird. If this keeps going, we’re almost out of time.”

 

Usagi waited until the majority of the team left before she let go of her control. She slid to the ground bonelessly, tears coming freely.  _ No, _ she thought.  _ I have to be strong. I need to plan. I don’t have time to cry. _

 

Mars and Jadeite watched with concern before letting their powers fall away. “I can’t stand seeing her like that,” Rei said softly. “A sweet person like her shouldn’t be so sad.”

 

Jadeite put a hand on her shoulder, amazed when she didn’t snarl at him. “I know you have things to clear up, but you have to be careful. I don’t know how much more that poor girl can take. She needs you on her side.”

 

“I am on her side. I just…” she paused in frustration. “I wish she’d confide in me. She only talks to Minako-chan, and I understand why, but it hurts. We used to be close.”

 

“She wanted someone who understood,” he reminded. “For all your compassion, you don’t remember. She didn’t say anything because she didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Even now, she won’t talk to us. I don’t get it. I realized once I cooled down that she had to lay low before, but why is she still keeping secrets from us?”

 

“Only she has the answers,” he replied. 

 

88888888

 

After sending the others on their way while Jadeite and Mars watched Sailor Moon, Zoisite wandered. There’d been a few encounters with the Dark Kingdom’s general, and it was horrible every time. His eyes were so empty. 

 

The teen shuddered, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Nephrite had told him about their counterparts. He was sickened by the confirmation he’d seen. Someone who didn’t know him wouldn’t have noticed, but Zoisite had been taken under Kunzite’s wing when he was only two. He considered the older man a brother, almost a father, and certainly one of his best friends. He could read the general like no other.

 

A shift in the wind was the only warning he got before Kunzite appeared. Zoisite jumped back as he reached for his power, the embrace of his magical abilities. 

 

“No, you will not be doing that,” Kunzite murmured. Evil seemed to radiate from his tone, causing the other man to shudder once more. “Your magic will not work now.”

 

Zoisite bit back a growl as he realized the same thing. There was a shadowy wall between him and Earth’s swirling golds. “I have nothing you want.”

 

“Do you not? Zoisite…”

 

“I am not that Zoisite!” he snapped. “He died. The she-devil you serve killed him for trying to murder your true master. Wake up, Kunzite! Some part of the real you must still be in there. Remember the woman you loved before Beryl tore you apart. Remember your best friends, your prince and comrades.” He slid a hand into his pocket for his communicator. He couldn’t fight unarmed – he needed backup.

 

For the briefest of moments, a shadow crossed the man’s face. It didn’t last, and Kunzite drew a sword. “Do not move. I do not wish to hurt you, but I will if you cross me.”

 

“Why should I cooperate with a man who has lost everything that made him good?” Zoisite demanded as he reluctantly stilled. “Let us help you! The princess could give you back your life. Do you know how often your soulmate cries for you, even after you killed her?”

 

“I do not know what you are saying,” he replied coldly. “I have no interest in some woman or true master. I am here for you, and you will come.”

 

88888888

 

Jadeite backed away as Rei approached her prone princess. “Usagi?” she asked gently. “Are you all right?”

 

“I’m fine,” the blonde replied. Her friend heard tears in her voice. “Go home.”

 

The miko shook her head. “It won’t be that easy, Usagi-chan. You are not fine, and I’m tired of you hiding from me. Why don’t you talk to me anymore? Why won’t you  _ trust _ me?”

 

The heroine sat up, startled. “Trust you? Rei, I’ve always trusted you completely.”

 

“It doesn’t feel that way. We’re a team, but you leave us out of the loop. You tell the Shitennou and Minako-chan way more than the rest of us, and we’ve been here all this time.”

 

“I –” she began. “You’re right. I’m so sorry, Rei-chan. I have a hard time discussing the past. I’ve hurt so many people with my secrets. You must hate me.”

 

“I don’t,” Rei countered. “I could never. You’re my best friend, Usagi, and I love you so much. I’m just hurt that you couldn’t talk to me.”

 

“I seem to be doing that to everyone I care about,” she whispered, eyes on the grass.

 

The ball of ice that had lodged itself in Rei’s chest for so long loosened. “You’d never hurt someone on purpose. Jadeite tells me the things you discuss with them, so I already know what’s going on, but I want you to swear this won’t happen again.”

 

The odango’d teen looked shocked. “You’ll forgive me that easily?”

 

“I don’t like it,” Rei said with a shrug, “but you always had our best interests at heart.”

 

Usagi smiled softly. “I won’t put you through that again. I promise.” She threw her arms around her friend. Rei was stiff at first, but she relaxed and returned the embrace.

 

“We’ll save him for you, Usagi-chan,” she murmured. “I’d give anything to see that horrible look off your face.”

 

A jolt swept through Usagi and she wrenched herself away violently, jumping to her feet. She yanked out her communicator with a curse.

 

“Usagi?” the miko asked in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Something happened to Zoisite. He needs help, but I can’t reach him. At first it felt as if he’d vanished, but I searched and ran into a wall of dark energy.”

 

“You have spiritual senses?”

 

She leveled a flat stare at the other girl. The soldier she’d been forced to become was in her eyes, burying the pain from moments ago. “Yes. I’ll explain more later. The other Shitennou will have felt it too; Jadeite’s already headed this way. I’m calling the girls.” In quick succession, she tapped the symbols she needed. “Park, now. Zoisite’s in danger. Ami-chan, transform and track him with your computer. I want everyone here ten minutes ago.” Without waiting for a response, she cut the connection. 

 

The Senshi of Fire drew her transformation wand from the subspace pocket that hid it. “I’ll be right there with you. MARS POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

Usagi raised her brooch. “MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

The lights faded as Jadeite tore into the clearing. “Zoisite! What’s happened to him?!”

 

“I don’t know,” Sailor Moon answered. “The others are on their way.”

 

“I am here,” Kunzite said softly as he appeared in the shadows. “It is the other version of myself. I can feel him nearby.”

 

Nephrite and Jupiter arrived at a run simultaneously. He moved to tear out again in search of his friend, but his companion grabbed him and hauled him back. “It won’t do Zoisite any good if you run in blindly!” she snapped. “Mercury will tell us where he is as soon as she arrives. Are she and V here yet?”

 

“Yeah,” Venus called as she jumped out of a tree, Mercury behind her. “I saw Zoisite on the way. Kunzite has him cornered and blocked his magic. He’s pretty much defenseless.”

 

“We’ve got an exact location?” the Moon Senshi demanded. “Good. Let’s go.”

 

“Sailor Moon, Kunzite has a sword. He may attack,” Mercury told her, panic edging into her voice. “We have to stop him.”

 

“He won’t want to hurt Zoisite,” Mars soothed. “It gives us an advantage. Has Tuxedo Kamen transformed yet?”

 

“Yes, he’ll be available if we need him. We have to go.”

 

“By all the gods,” Kunzite breathed. “We never have a true edge. If they manage to take Zoisite, they will have two captives.”

 

“Don’t worry about that now,” Venus ordered. “Organize the Shitennou, Kunzite. We need to take him by surprise or we’ll never stand a chance. Mars, stay with Sailor Moon. If they catch her, it’s all over. Mercury, if you can, get Zoisite out.”

 

Kunzite nodded. He silently cursed his other self for causing the crack in his control. They were too close; it was tearing at his psyche and draining his powers. “Jadeite, Nephrite, go straight for him. He must be restrained long enough to cleanse him. I cannot be directly involved, but understand this: if you do anything to cost us Zoisite, I will never forgive you.”

 

“Kunzite,” Sailor Moon said softly, laying a hand on his arm. “If Zoisite gets captured, it’s not your fault, or theirs. I never should’ve left him alone.”

 

88888888

 

A light sweat beaded Zoisite’s forehead as he stared down Kunzite’s sword. “I will not become Beryl’s puppet, or yours.”

 

“And how do you propose to stop it?” the older man questioned. “You are alone, unarmed. You cannot access your powers.”

 

“The others will come,” he stated confidently. “They know something is wrong.”

 

Kunzite sneered. “You only matter to them for your mind and powers, and Mercury has the same. Do you really think they care?”

 

“Yes,” Zoisite answered honestly. “I matter to them as more than a resource. They love me. Besides, I swore to guard the princess in my prince’s absence, and I will not break that vow.”

 

Footsteps approached. Kunzite said something too softly for Zoisite to understand, then leapt forward and grabbed him. The last thing the young man saw before they were gone was his friends. A moment later, a wave of hideous dark magic swamped him, and he lost consciousness.

 

88888888

 

“No!” Sailor Moon shrieked. “Not him, too! They were right in front of us, but we couldn’t even get close! Zoisite!”

 

Mercury’s gaze fell as she started crying. Kunzite looked away as Venus took his hands. Jadeite yelled something unintelligible and punched a tree until Jupiter dragged him away; his knuckles were already bleeding. Nephrite tried to comfort the Senshi of Wisdom despite the tears in his own eyes. Mars and Tuxedo Kamen converged on the Moon Senshi, supporting her. 

 

After a long time, Venus had the sense to shepherd them to Mamoru’s apartment. None of them were in any shape to deal with reporters looking for a scoop. Once there, they ended up huddled with their respective partners. Usagi and Ami were together, grieving. 

 

“I’m sorry, Ami-chan,” Usagi whispered. “I wasn’t fast enough.”

 

“It’s not your fault. I don’t even know why it bothers me so much. Did I really love my Zoisite that much?” Ami asked, searching for something to hold on to. “I know you and Minako-chan said we were together in the past.”

 

“Zoisite was the only man you cared about,” she replied. “You never let anyone get close, but he managed it. At first he was a friend and competitor, but it later turned to love. It took the two of you the longest to figure it out. 

 

“Endymion and I would’ve suspected Mars and Jadeite, because they never did anything but argue. They were actually the first to understand. 

 

“Venus had to seduce Kunzite, but they were in love pretty much from the minute they met. Kunzite’s reserve was the only real barrier – well, that and V’s father. 

 

“Jupiter and Nephrite were always close, though they’d get in fights from time to time. It used to make me laugh, watching them together. I never knew when it went further than that, but it did. Most men had a problem with Jupiter since she was so independent. Nephrite not only accepted that, but he loved her for it too.

 

“I think your relationship was the most romantic. He courted you so delicately I don’t think you even realized. He’d bring you your favorite flowers from Earth, or play the piano. He never sent love letters though; a few days after you met, one of your suitors sent one and when you broke out in hives he helped you. You barely knew his name. He charmed you with his wits and competed with you. Those similarities made you friends. It wasn’t until he kept one of the lords from bothering you at a ball that you admitted your feelings. He proposed that night, in front of all the guests. We were all so happy for you.”

 

“It sounds wonderful,” Ami murmured. “Like a dream. I guess it was, too, since it ended. We died. The fairy tale never got its happy ending.”

 

“It will!” Usagi protested. “We’ll find a way. This life will have a happily ever after for all of us. I’ll make it work!”

 

“How can you believe that, when it’s starting all over? Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite are dead. Mamoru-san has been captured, and now they have our friend. How can there be a happy ending?!” the blue-haired girl snapped.

 

Usagi swallowed. “Yes, they’re dead. Yes, Zoisite and Mamo-chan are prisoners. Ami-chan, I have to believe we’ll find that happy ending or there’s no way for me to go on.”

 

Ami was instantly ashamed. “I’m sorry, Usagi-chan. I just don’t know how to cope. I don’t understand how you can do it.”

 

“I don’t,” she whispered. “Not really. I feel his pain, and that only makes it worse. Beryl is trying to break him. I help as much as I can, but I won’t be able to stop her. Eventually she’ll do to him what she did to the Shitennou. I’ll feel every second of it, and it’ll destroy me.”

 

The other girls came to join them. Makoto let Ami cry on her shoulder as Rei and Minako tried to pull Usagi out of her depression. After ten minutes, Rei reached the end of her rope. “Damn it, Usagi, snap out of it! We know it’s hard, but you hold this group together. You can still fight for Zoisite. Help him get his powers back.”

 

Usagi blinked slowly, as if surfacing from a deep slumber. “His powers? I can do that. I owe him that much, since I dragged them into a fight that isn’t theirs.”

 

“Don’t think that way,” Minako chided. “By bringing them here, you may have saved them. You can’t keep second-guessing yourself.”

 

The men drifted over to them. “Mina’s right,” Jadeite said. “You can’t worry about what happened. Focus on now and find a way to save him.”

 

He let her curl up against his chest as she nodded. “I need to sleep,” she murmured, already drifting. “The battle earlier took more out of me than I thought.”

 

“So rest, princess,” Kunzite said. “We will make any needed arrangements.” He nodded to the bedroom, watching Jadeite settle her in. “She carries much weight for one so young.”

 

“It’s a burden she shouldn’t have,” Rei growled before sighing and being honest with her concerns. “Her spirit is crumbling; her aura is getting weaker. She was right when she said it would destroy her.”

 

“And through that, she worries about us constantly,” Makoto commented. “She’s terrified for Mamoru-san, but she still tries to protect us when we’re  _ her _ guardians.”

 

“She saw us die,” Minako chided, “and took her own life. She can’t bear a world where we’re gone. She thinks by fighting alone, she’ll keep it from happening again.”

 

“She killed herself?!” Ami asked, shocked. “I didn’t know!”

 

“I’m the only one who did; I was still alive when Endymion died. She took his sword and ran it through her heart. Her friends are more important to her than anything, and we were gone.”

 

“How were you alive?” Nephrite asked. “She said you died on Kunzite’s sword.”

 

“As the leader of her guard, I have the strongest tie to her. It kept me there, but I wouldn’t have lasted much longer. The great destruction still would have occurred, and we all would’ve died no matter what,” Minako explained tiredly.

 

“Great destruction?” Jadeite echoed from the doorway. “What do you mean?”

 

“Kunzite knows,” she said quietly. “I can’t think about it right now.”

 

Kunzite nodded. “The end of the world. The battle on the Moon, as described to me, was the fall of the Silver Millennium. The guardians of three sacred artifacts would have summoned a final Senshi, called Sailor Saturn. She is physically a child, and only awakens in the most desperate of times. She drops her Silence Glaive and the world ends. Doing so kills her and all else, but it also begins the rebirth.”

 

“That’s awful,” Makoto decided after a pause. “A child with that kind of responsibility.”

 

“Is it fair a group of kids have to save the world?” Minako countered angrily. Kunzite laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. She subsided. “Sometimes I hate our past. It gave us an impossible task and demands so much. As much as you want to know, I’d consider it a blessing. The only good things that came from the past were each other.”

 

“And the Shitennou?” Ami asked curiously. “Are you glad we had them?”

 

The blonde sighed. “I love my Kunzite so much I can hardly breathe at times. Despite that, I want to kill him for the pain he’s caused. Still, I can never regret being with him.”

 

“I’m beginning,” Ami began, “to remember a little – Zoisite and I in various places. It was beautiful, but it also feels very sad.”

 

“We’ll find a way to bring him back, Ami-chan,” Rei said. “The Zoisite Kunzite just took and yours. Usagi said she would, and I believe her. Never forget to hope.”

 

A wan smile touched the genius girl’s face. “Thank you, Rei-chan.”

 

88888888

 

Zoisite shuddered back into awareness feeling wretchedly ill. He drew slow breaths until the nausea passed, keeping his eyes closed. Cautiously, he felt along the ties binding him to his team and to the young woman who’d summoned them. Usagi’s line felt active, but she didn’t respond. Following the second strongest link, he found his leader’s mind.

 

_ Zoisite? _ Kunzite questioned.  _ How are you? Where are you? What happened? _

 

_ I am not sure, _ he replied.   _ I reached out to the princess, but she was silent. Is she ill? _

 

_ As far as I know, she is merely exhausted from the fighting, _ the older man answered.  _ She said she would try to return your powers. Will you be able to take care until then? _

 

_ Of course, _ Zoisite confirmed.  _ I felt unwell when I first regained consciousness, but it has passed. Now I am only disconcerted due to the loss of my magic. I do not think this Kunzite will hurt me, at least physically. _

 

_ We should have kept you close, _ Kunzite said bitterly.  _ We knew he might come after you.  _

 

_ No one would expect a second attack in one night, Kunzite. The mistake was mine for not being on guard. You taught me better than that. _

 

The other let out a tired chuckle.  _ Well said, Zoisite. I shall inform the others. If you have a chance, let me know anything else you discover. _

 

_ I will. I have to go now, though. Someone is coming. _

 

Kunzite’s voice faded, with one last comment.  _ Be careful. Lady Mercury, both of them, will have my head if you get hurt. _

 

Zoisite laughed before composing his face as in sleep. He’d already realized he was on a bed, and that his hands were bound over his head, likely to the bedposts. His shoulders hurt, which meant he’d been in that position for some time. There was no weight over his face, so he hadn’t been blindfolded. The sheets were slippery, clearly silk and far too fine for prisoners. If he was to guess, he’d say he was in either Kunzite’s or the deceased Zoisite’s rooms, with a greater chance of them being the older man’s. He was unsure which possibility was more unsettling.

 

“I know you are awake.”

 

Zoisite sighed. Of course he did; with or without memories, the leader of the Shitennou knew him too well to be fooled. The man had never missed a trick, but it had been worth a try. He reluctantly opened his eyes. 

 

The evil Kunzite had settled into a chair facing the bed. He watched his prisoner with what would’ve seemed to be dispassionate eyes as he brushed a strand of his light hair out of his face. The blond recognized the habit; he only ever touched his hair when he was working to conceal his emotions. Since Kunzite typically had no difficulty with such a thing, something had to be making him anxious.

 

“Fine,” Zoisite snapped. “Yes, I am awake. What gave me away?”

 

“I… felt… your conversation with the copy of myself. As much as I do not care for the idea, I can on occasion sense things that affect him. For example, I am aware of his outstanding commitment to the newest of the Senshi. It disturbs me.”

 

“He is not a copy,” the other snapped. “He is what you were once. Never insult my leader in my presence.”

 

Nothing would get him out of his prison quickly enough.

 

88888888

 

Even on enforced bed rest, Usagi didn’t regain her strength. When a youma appeared, someone sat with her while the others fought. They didn’t know what was going on. She barely ate and suffered constant nightmares. Ami was concerned by her fever, which rose slowly but steadily after Zoisite’s abduction. A few days later she just didn’t wake up. 

 

“I don’t get it!” Jadeite snapped tiredly. “She’s sick, but why?!”

 

“Jadeite, calm down,” Kunzite ordered. “Get some water. Lady Mercury, would you be so kind as to scan the princess with your computer again, but with more depth?”

 

“It could just be the flu,” she demurred. “The computer normally would’ve picked it up already, but it’s been progressing slowly.”

 

“It doesn’t matter; just try,” Minako said. “We need to know what’s going on.”

 

“I’ll send Rei out, then,” she replied. They were glad Usagi’s parents were out of town on vacation – Luna had arranged for them to win a free trip. Shingo was staying with a classmate since school was in session, and Usagi had permission to stay with Ami. Further interference on her guardian’s part had quietly gotten her excused from classes due to a family emergency.

 

Rei shot out as soon as Ami entered, looking very pale. “She’s burning up; nothing brings the fever down. Even finding out what’s going on soon isn't good enough! Now!”

 

Makoto laid a hand on her shoulder. “We know how you feel, but you have to calm down. Getting upset won’t help, and we don’t need you setting the drapes on fire.”

 

Rei flushed as Jadeite grinned. “Relax, firebrand. You might hurt someone.”

 

“Probably you,” she muttered, glaring at him. “How can you laugh when she’s so sick?!”

 

“When you’ve been a soldier for as long as I have, you learn to roll with the punches. No matter what’s wrong, we’ll find a way to fix it.”

 

She stared at him for a long beat before her fist shot straight into his jaw. As he swore, she smirked. “You know, I’m starting to relax after all… but you didn’t roll.”

 

88888888

 

Ami cursed after her third scan came up blank. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but Usagi lost energy as her fever rose. She paced, trying to find the answer.

 

“There’s no visible injury or obvious illness, and nothing is showing on the scans,” she muttered. “Could it have been from a youma? No, that wouldn’t cause a slow drain, and it’s lasted too long. Is it because of Mamoru-san? No, that would show as an infection in her magic.”

 

She continued pacing, shifting her computer from hand to hand as she walked. The girl came to an abrupt halt as it finally clicked. 

 

“Of course,” she gasped. “The Silver Crystal! The wand is in her subspace pocket!” She recalibrated her search to include Usagi’s surroundings, including any subspaces. A grim smile appeared as the results came up instantly. “The crystal’s siphoning her energy.”

 

She darted to the door, calling the others as she sent Motoki to sit with the ailing girl. He grumbled about always missing the big talks, but he went.

 

“So you know what’s wrong?” Rei demanded instantly. “What? How do we fix it?”

 

“She’s been draining her energy, first to help Mamoru-san and now for Zoisite,” Ami explained. “She needs it replenished or it’ll kill her.”

 

“Who would work best?” Makoto asked. 

 

“I’d say Mamoru-san if he was available, but he’s not, and with one of the Shitennou gone they’re already low on strength. It’ll have to be the four of us.”

 

“I think we should all be there,” Kunzite stated. “She might need more power, and the sudden rise in energy may draw attention from the Dark Kingdom. My investigations tell me they can sense areas with a high power concentration.”

 

“Kunzite’s right,” Minako decided. “If we give Usagi-chan our energy, we won’t be in any shape to respond if the Dark Kingdom attacks. There’s safety in numbers.”

 

Motoki, who was listening at the door, decided to speak up. “The Shitennou have Earth magic. Is there any way for them to channel whatever energy escapes back into the planet so it won’t be noticed?”

 

Everyone blinked, startled. Jadeite was the first one to respond. “Yes, actually. It was a routine task whenever there’d be major energy use. One or more of us would guide it back into the land where it could dissipate harmlessly. It also has the added benefit of giving Endymion some strength he could use to protect himself.”

 

Ami sighed. “I should’ve remembered that; Zoisite told me when we discussed tactics. I suppose I’ve been too distracted.”

 

“Worry later, fix now,” Rei ordered. “There’s no time.”

 

Everyone formed two rings around the bed after transforming. The Senshi were on the inside, linking hands as they knelt. The Shitennou and Tuxedo Kamen formed the outer circle, hands on the girls’ shoulders. They focused, and a brilliant nimbus surrounded them.

 

A rainbow of energy flew above their heads before rushing into Usagi, making her pink and silver aura flare into visibility until the brilliant shade dominated. With a flash, they all vanished, leaving Mamoru’s apartment silent and empty as fingers of darkness crept in.

 

88888888

 

Usagi was the first to awaken. She blinked as her instincts told her where she was –  _ home. _ The blonde shot to her feet as her hand closed over her brooch. Her gaze darted about before landing on her unconscious friends in their respective uniforms, shocks of color in the pale ruins of the Silver Palace. 

 

“MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!” she shouted, letting the ribbons fall across her and replacing a nightgown with her uniform. She immediately drew her wand from her subspace pocket as she knelt beside the closest of her friends. 

 

“Mars?” the Moon Senshi said, shaking her. “Mars, wake up. I need to know how we got here.” She moved to the others, making sure they were okay. She had to assume the shock of teleporting had made them pass out, since they’d never done so in their current incarnation. The Shitennou were more surprising, Kunzite especially, but she decided it probably had to do with whatever unusual circumstance had caused the whole thing. 

 

“Serenity?” a musical voice called. “Are you all right?”

 

Sailor Moon spun, her wand going up automatically, but she lowered it when she realized who’d spoken. “Mother?” she asked tentatively. “Mother, is that you?”

 

A silvery orb formed over a broken marble seal. As it descended, a tiny woman appeared. She had long silver hair that looked almost lavender in color and wore a strapless white gown. The most noticeable feature was the crescent moon that adorned her brow. “My darling daughter,” she murmured. “I did not think I would ever see you again.”

 

“Mother!” Sailor Moon sobbed. The Silver Crystal flashed as tears came. Her uniform was immediately replaced by a pristine gown as her tiara vanished, leaving an identical golden moon behind. “I missed you so much.” Her hands reached for the figure, but they went through. She closed her eyes, fighting to maintain her composure. The crystal seemed to know the reason for her increased grief, since it flared again. A soft hand brushed the tears from her cheek gently. Princess Serenity’s eyes opened, shocked. “You’re here, you’re really here.”

 

“You wished it, so it came true,” her mother said simply. “It will not last forever but for now, I am here.” The blonde threw herself into the queen’s waiting arms, telling her everything that had happened. “Shh, sweetheart, I know,” she soothed. “Luna and Artemis have kept me informed. They will be here momentarily.”

 

“They’re coming?” the young woman asked. “I don’t even know how we got here.”

 

“Luna and Artemis have always been capable of returning home. They were frantic when they found you gone,” Queen Serenity explained. “See to your friends; they are waking up. You did not participate in the teleport, so it took a great deal of energy.”

 

“Mother…” she began, uncertain of the information she was about to share. “I felt the thread snap. Endymion… They took him. I wasn’t able to save him.”

 

The queen nodded solemnly. “Prince Endymion is strong, my sweet daughter, but no one can hold out forever against such torment. It would have killed him, or you, had it gone on much longer.” She raised her hand to prevent further tears. “It is not over, Serenity. You will find a way to bring him back. Now, your friends. They need you.”

 

She nodded as she knelt between Mercury and Mars, laying a hand on each girl’s head. The Silver Crystal, for the moment suspended from a chain around her neck, sparkled, and their planetary signs appeared as they woke. Without saying anything, the princess went to the others in turn. She got to Venus and Kunzite last, awakening them only to hug Venus and cry. The other blonde was startled as she took in her surroundings, but it was easy to guess what upset Serenity. The memories were clearest for that final day. She eased back, smiling in encouragement.

 

“I know,” she murmured. “I know, but I think we’re here for a reason.”

 

“Indeed,” Artemis said as he appeared, somehow arriving in Kunzite’s lap. The faintest of bemused smiles crossed the stern man’s face before he set the little cat on the ground. Artemis didn’t spare him a glance, still not impressed with him as a match for his charge. “The queen would like to speak with all of us.”

 

The princess shot to her feet and dashed back to the older woman. After a thousand years, she didn’t want to waste a moment of the precious time her mother would be able to spend with her. Queen Serenity stroked her hair comfortingly. 

 

Luna appeared and bowed as well as a feline body could. “Your Majesty.”

 

“Luna,” the queen acknowledged. “Serenity, would you do our advisors a favor and allow them their human forms for a time?”

 

The princess looked flummoxed for a moment, then nodded. Another pulse issued from the crystal as both cats shifted into their human bodies. Luna was a stunning figure, with her dark hair in a style similar to both royals, barefoot and wearing a yellow dress trimmed in black with a moon pendant on a long cord. The crescent that made her unique as a cat adorned the face of the woman as well. Artemis had become a tall, pale man with bright blue eyes the same shade as his charge’s. His clothes were plain in comparison, a simple white suit, but the crescent was there too. He and Luna embraced for a moment before turning their attention back to the monarch. 

 

“I am glad to see all of you,” Queen Serenity began. “Though I am saddened by the few absent. My daughter already told me how the Shitennou came to be here and what happened to Prince Endymion, but she forgot to inform me of Lord Zoisite’s fate.”

 

Mercury’s face immediately fell. Kunzite replied stiffly. “Zoisite was captured a week ago, Your Majesty. The Dark Kingdom general took him after a battle with no warning. He is well, if distressed, but his powers are blocked and he has not yet been able to free himself.”

 

“Do not worry,” the queen said. “Serenity did not exhaust herself uselessly. The barrier is very thin; Lord Zoisite will realize it soon. He will not be a captive for much longer.”

 

The group let out a breath none of them knew they were holding. Serenity smiled faintly, knowing she’d still get a lecture. “Mother,” she murmured, “we’re here because they need to know, right? They need their memories.”

 

“Yes. I intervened when they were sharing their power with you. They were lucky; if I had not acted when I did, the Dark Kingdom would have come for you despite the Shitennou’s precautions. Sometimes none of you realize how much strength you have.”

 

“Are we going to give them back their old abilities, too?” Serenity questioned. “So they can help me save Endymion?”

 

“Of course, darling,” the queen responded. “Pluto may be unhappy with me, but things have changed and if you cannot change with them, you will be defeated. Your Senshi need to grow. You, my dear daughter, already have all you need. It is your loving heart that will be your best weapon in the battle to come.”

 

The queen issued instructions to Luna and Artemis, who shepherded the others to the remains of the prayer room. Once they left, the older woman turned to face her child again. The girl had wandered to the balcony and was staring out over what was left of her world. 

 

“So much destruction. So many lives. It makes me wonder if I chose the right path.”

 

“What is already done should no longer be of any concern, Serenity,” her mother warned. “It is your present that is important.”

 

“I know,” she replied. “It doesn’t get rid of the guilt, though. You and Venus, and Luna and Artemis, you were still alive, and I killed myself. I gave up. Now it’s happening all over again. It’s hard to keep hoping.”

 

“ _ You _ are their hope, and Endymion’s as well. They all believe in you. You will bring everyone through.”

 

“Will I?” the blonde snapped. “I barely know how to fight. Endymion is gone. The Senshi don’t have the strength to survive this, and we both know it.”

 

“They are not ready for that much power, darling. It will take time before they are. You should trust yourself more.”

 

Serenity let out a short scream. “I know what I should do!” She perched on a beam as her mother stood at her side. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be angry with you. I’m just tired.”

 

“Serenity, if I thought it would help I would see that the Senshi had their Sailor Crystals this instant, but there is little anyone can do. I am sorry as well; I should have defeated Metallia so you could have lived peacefully,” the queen murmured. 

 

“It’s not your fault, Mother,” she said with a sigh, rubbing the mark on her forehead. “It was destiny, I suppose. None of us have a choice. I hate knowing I made so many mistakes. I’ve hurt my friends by not talking to them; I failed Zoisite and Mamo-chan.”

 

“It is not failure, sweetheart. You have done well for all your youth and inexperience. You never expected to become Sailor Moon.”

 

“I wish they  _ could _ have their crystals now. It’s hard to be the only one with power.”

 

A hand touched the princess’s shoulder, making her jump. She met Motoki’s eyes as he removed the white mask. “Your mother – you called her your mother? – is right. You’ll do great, Usagi-chan. We know you will.”

 

She gave him one of her patented heart-melting smiles. “Thanks, Motoki-onii-san. I’m just glad you’re here. I can’t stand feeling as if I were all alone.”

 

“You’re never alone,” Venus smiled as she stepped forward. “Not really. We’ll always be there for you.”

 

“V-chan…”

 

“After all, Odango, if we left you alone for too long you’d mess things up,” Mars quipped. “Look at all the stuff you pulled when we weren’t looking.”

 

“Like traipsing after Tuxedo Kamen-sama into Zoisite’s extremely obvious trap?” Jupiter offered. “Or bringing the Shitennou from a different timeline with a thoughtless wish?”

 

“Now, everyone, she’s entitled to her mistakes as much as any of us.” Mercury smiled. “Even if hers tend to be rather spectacular.”

 

“Mercury! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Serenity wailed for form, but a grin danced across her elfin features.

 

“Zoisite is still with us, even if he’s been captured,” Nephrite added.

 

“If you don’t get it yet, Sere, we’re all with you,” Jadeite said. “Endymion just needs reminded of it, that’s all.”

 

“We made a promise to you and to Sailor Pluto,” Kunzite said gravely. “We vowed to help you, and help we shall. You are not alone.”

 

88888888

 

It was all Zoisite could do not to cheer when he felt the bonds on his power grow weaker. If the princess continued to aid him from the other side, he would be free within the hour. He just had to hope his captor wouldn’t notice too soon.

 

_ Are you all right, Zoisite? _ Kunzite asked.  _ I detected an odd sense of elation. _

 

_ Quite all right, _ Zoisite grinned.  _ The princess is brilliant. With her help, I should be free very soon. _

 

_ She truly is, _ his leader acknowledged.  _ It is no wonder Prince Endymion loves her so. How much longer? _

 

_ An hour or so. I can work at it now too, since the barrier is so thin. If all goes well, I will be back in time for supper. _

 

Kunzite chuckled softly.  _ I do not know if we can say the same. Queen Serenity brought us to the Moon in order to awaken the Senshi’s memories of their past life and allow them to regain some of their former power. _

 

_ Is that so? _ Zoisite asked, impressed.  _ That may be the best news I have heard in some time. We really will be strong enough to defeat the Dark Kingdom. _

 

_ I hope it will be enough. The princess is still unsure. _

 

The younger general sobered.  _ Can you blame her? She spends all of her time worrying about the prince. _

 

_ It gets worse,  _ the older man added grimly.  _ He broke, and she has been quite ill. The queen is attempting to comfort her and give her hope. _

 

_ The queen can do it if anyone can,  _ Zoisite said bravely.  _ Tell her not to worry about me. I can get myself out without her risking herself anymore. _

 

_ You will really be free soon? _ Kunzite asked, atypically uncertain.  _ You are sure? _

 

_ Yes. It will not be long now. _

 

_ Very well, _ his leader said.  _ Be careful, Zoisite. Avoid any unnecessary risks. _

 

Zoisite’s pretty face firmed as the connection broke. Reaching toward his powers, he found the weakest part of the wall and systematically picked it apart. Cracks were showing, but were they large enough to break it open completely?

 

88888888

 

They had teleported from the Moon Kingdom, hoping to return to Tokyo in time to meet Zoisite, but something didn’t go according to plan. 

 

Sailor Moon paced, irritated. “The teleport should have brought us back to Mamo-chan’s apartment. Where are we?”

 

“We seem to be in a passage to the Dark Kingdom,” Mercury reported. “I suppose it occurred because we’re so inexperienced with teleportation, and we had passengers too.”

 

“That’s excellent,” Mars snorted. “It wouldn’t have been much more obvious if we put up a flag telling them where to find us. We need to get out of here.”

 

“I don’t know about you, but I haven’t got the strength to teleport again just yet, firebrand,” Jadeite scowled. “Kunzite and Zoisite teleport. I prefer portals.”

 

“Jadeite, if we have to leave immediately, we shall,” Kunzite censured. “Let Lady Mercury find the solution.”

 

“The passage leads back to Tokyo,” the Senshi of Water reported. “We could walk, but it’s pretty far, and so much dark energy will affect Sailor Moon if she’s exposed for too long.”

 

“Don’t worry about me,” the Moon Senshi said. “Going home gave me back a lot of my strength. I’m good either way.”

 

“Are you sure, Sailor Moon?” Jupiter asked. “You’re still awfully pale.”

 

“I haven’t teleported before in this lifetime. I’m all right, so stop worrying.”

 

“We’ll stay close,” Nephrite offered. “One of us can carry her if she’s too tired.”

 

“That’s sweet, but unnecessary,” Sailor Moon said firmly. “I’m fine. Really, all of you worry too much. We need to go. I want to get back and have something to eat.”

 

There was silence for a few moments before most of the group began laughing. “Yeah, she’s back all right,” Mars managed around her giggles. “Her and her food!”

 

A small smile quirked her lips. “That’s enough, everyone.”

 

“Of course, princess,” Kunzite said. “Nephrite, Jadeite, you heard her.”

 

They both nodded, though Jadeite kept letting out an odd chuckle and Nephrite couldn’t quite keep from grinning. The Senshi managed to calm down quickly, more accustomed to their leader’s antics. They were almost back to the city when they heard a commotion behind them. The girls automatically moved to protect Sailor Moon. Everyone was shocked when they realized who was sprinting toward them. 

 

“Zoisite!” Mercury gasped. “You’re all right!”

 

“No time!” he managed to gasp. “Behind me!”

 

Sailor Moon darted up and dragged the exhausted man to the back of the group as she drew her wand. Kunzite’s swords leapt into his grip. Mercury’s hands flew to summon her mist. 

 

The evil Kunzite appeared, holding a dark boomerang. He hissed at the difficulty of being so close to his other self but held his ground. “It is not you I am interested in right now, Sailor Senshi. Return Zoisite to me.”

 

“He’s not yours,” the Moon Senshi said with a defiant scowl, wand at the ready. “You had no right to take him in the first place.”

 

The general’s eyes narrowed. “This does not concern you. Hand him over and we shall avoid spilling any blood this day.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Kunzite snapped, blocking any view of his subordinate. “You will not take him again!”

 

Venus laid a hand on his and shook her head, shocked by his unusual vitriol. “You can’t be involved; you know that. We can handle this.” She turned to stare at the man she’d loved for so long. “It’s been said! You won’t touch him unless you kill us first.”

 

He shrugged. “I have no objection, given it is my task, but I felt you deserved a chance to prepare. If you wish to force the issue, I can oblige.”

 

All four Senshi went after him at once. Jadeite and Nephrite leapt into the fray moments later, but they dropped one by one. Sailor Moon screamed when Venus fell.

 

She quickly took inventory. The two Kunzites couldn’t do battle; the resulting strain might be enough to kill them both. Zoisite was worn to the bone from fighting to escape and then to outrun the man pursuing him, and he would never be able to match Kunzite’s power even in the best case scenario. Tuxedo Kamen wasn’t even an option. Mars was the only Senshi still moving, but she only grabbed Jadeite’s hand and ordered him to not even considering giving up.

 

Though it broke her heart to do so, she stepped over her fallen comrades, raising her wand. Zoisite reached out to stop her, but she avoided him with ease.  _ Silver Crystal, _ she pleaded,  _ help me. Let me save him so Venus can stop suffering. She’s already gone through so much. _

 

Beams of light began shooting in all directions as she moved in front of their foe. “I’m your opponent, Kunzite!” she shouted. “You won’t defeat me so easily.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” he shot back with a faint sneer. “You are no master of the Silver Crystal. You barely know how to use it. On my honor, you will not make me cry ‘refresh’.” He hurled the weapon he had been holding.

 

_ Please, Silver Crystal! _ she thought desperately as she held it up, braced for the impact. The dark energy was barely a centimeter from her heart when it shattered. The crystal wasn’t finished quite yet; the beams of light grew in intensity until those still conscious had to shade their eyes. “On  _ my  _ honor, you will! MOON HEALING ESCALATION!”

 

The beams shot out, searching and penetrating. The dark power that had held Kunzite in thrall for so long fought, but the princess and her crystal were more powerful for their sojourn in their homeland. Finally, the last strands were severed and the evil was ripped away, leaving the real man exposed and crying out the word he’d sworn not to say. Kunzite slipped to his knees and fell. Venus, barely awakening, managed to stumble to his side, shifting his head to her lap.

 

“You’ll be okay, you really will,” she murmured as she pushed his hair out of his face. “Endymion will be so proud of you for escaping. Sailor Moon?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Is there any way for you to get us home? I know you’re tired, but I don’t think any of us can make it,” Venus said. Her fatigue was clear, but she continued to run her hands through the general’s hair and over his face as if to assure herself he was there. “We can’t carry them.”

 

“I don’t know,” the Moon Senshi said. “That was really hard.” As the words left her mouth, she swayed, but her new Tuxedo Kamen swept her into his arms. 

 

“She’s exhausted,” he sighed. “I think we all are… You know, I may be wrong, but something feels different. It’s as if the planet just got a little lighter.”

 

“My – his powers are tied to the planet just as yours are,” the other Kunzite, the one who seemed somehow older, explained. “His light is showing again. Perhaps some of that will be able to help Prince Endymion.”

 

Zoisite stared between the two Kunzites. “This will be very confusing for a while, I think. You,” he glanced at his leader, “seem older somehow, yet you are still identical. Maybe if one of you had a nickname…”

 

“Zoisite, I am glad that you are back, but if you even think about it, I will see you are put on cleaning duty for the rest of your natural life,” Kunzite stated. “If you must, do it to him.”

 

Zoisite laughed softly as he leaned against a wall, the only outward sign of how tired the poor man was. “All right, I get it. No need to be testy.”

 

“You’re starting to sound like Jadeite,” Venus said bemusedly. “Maybe all of you should be kidnapped more often. It would make for a few lighter hearts.”

 

“No!” all the men said in unison as she giggled. 

 

“Don’t kill the funny one. But seriously, how are we going to get home? Even if we wait for everyone to wake up, there’s no guarantee they’d be strong enough to get back. There’s also nothing to keep Beryl from sending a horde of youma after us.”

 

“What’s keeping them from taking him like Mamoru-kun?” Tuxedo Kamen asked.

 

“They can’t take him from me,” she explained softly. “Now that he’s free, he’s mine again. If I have him, they can’t touch him.”

 

“Well, that creates another problem,” Zoisite said. “There is a risk of them trying to steal him away if they are separated before he regains his strength. How will we get both out at once if we have to teleport one by one?”

 

“It certainly makes things difficult,” Kunzite admitted. “I can take two easily, three in a pinch, but there is no way I would be able to take both at once on my own, and the rest of you are not strong enough to teleport. For now, I will start by taking the princess and Zoisite back. He can watch her as we bring the others.”

 

Venus began trying to rise, still keeping a hand on her lover. “I can help you.”

 

He shook his head. “Lady Venus, you can barely stand. You do not have enough energy to attempt a teleport.”

 

“Can I?” Tuxedo Kamen asked. “I have some of Mamoru-kun’s power, even if I’m not him. Would extra Earth magic make a difference?”

 

Kunzite took the unconscious girl. “It would have to wait till last, regardless. Venus is the only Senshi capable of defeating a youma on her own; she will have to keep watch here.” Shifting Sailor Moon’s weight to one arm, he grasped Zoisite’s forearm and vanished.

 

Tuxedo Kamen and Venus exchanged uneasy glances. “You don’t think any youma will show up, do you?” he asked. 

 

She frowned. “It’s hard to say. Even with Mamoru-san being corrupted now, he wouldn’t be strong enough to play an active role yet. Beryl would have to take charge, and she doesn’t really do that. Sailor Moon would know better.”

 

He stared at the point they’d disappeared from. “She’ll be all right, won’t she?”

 

A soft smile curved Venus’s lips. “Yeah, I think so. Saving him will be a real bolster to her spirits and will give her hope for Mamoru-san.”

 

88888888

 

Kunzite directed them straight to the master bedroom of Mamoru’s apartment and shifted the tiny girl under the covers while pushing Zoisite into a chair. “Do not take your eyes off her,” he warned. “She is easy prey right now if the Dark Kingdom attacks. When I return I want you to tell me everything that happened in your captivity.”

 

Zoisite flushed and stared down at Usagi. “There is nothing to discuss.”

 

Kunzite raised a curious eyebrow but put the issue aside for the moment. “I will be the one to determine that. Now I have to evacuate the others.”

 

He vanished, leaving Zoisite with the princess. He took her hand. “I really do  _ not _ want to discuss it,” he murmured, “and certainly not with him. You would understand, right?”

 

Sailor Moon murmured something and shifted closer, instinctively seeking comfort as the comforting touch of his magic moved her from a lack of consciousness to sleep. He couldn’t help but smile at her dainty, childlike innocence. 

 

“Never lose that spark, princess,” he said softly.

 

88888888

 

Though Kunzite had only been gone a minute at most, an exhausted Venus and Tuxedo Kamen reported that one youma had already stumbled across them. 

 

“They have patrols out, I guess,” she explained between gasps for air. “They know we’re looking for them, so they’re hoping to see us first.”

 

The leader of the Shitennou closed his eyes for a moment. “I was afraid of that,” he sighed. “We will have to move more quickly. Does Tuxedo Kamen have the power to teleport?”

 

Venus shook her head. “As far as I know, Mamoru-san never teleported. If the magic’s still there, it’s inactive.”

 

Kunzite cursed silently. “More complicated still. If one of the others were awake, I could get Zoisite to help, but right now he is the only one who can stay with the princess.” A youma crept toward them, trying to be sneaky, but he spotted and destroyed it in seconds. It felt good, having a safe way to vent his irritation. “We have very few options.”

 

A rustling sound drew the group’s attention. Kunzite and Tuxedo Kamen reached for their weapons, but it was only Mars stirring. Tuxedo Kamen hurried over, helping her sit up. She blinked a few times before her eyes focused, taking in the scene around them.

 

“Ow,” she muttered, rubbing her head. “Sailor Moon purified the jerk?”

 

Venus scowled but nodded. “She wiped herself out doing it, too. The…  _ conscious _ Kunzite teleported her and Zoisite to the apartment, but we have no way of getting everyone back safely and two youma have already appeared.”

 

Mars swore violently and creatively in several languages until even Kunzite was shocked before going back to Japanese. “That’s just great. How do we get around that?”

 

“You can sit with your princess while Zoisite and I continue teleporting everyone to safety. Hopefully he has rested enough by now.”

 

The fiery Senshi jerked her head in consent. “Definitely. I want to make sure Sailor Moon is all right. Can we go now?”

 

“As soon as I can select a second passenger, Lady Mars,” Kunzite replied. “I can take one of your companions as well.”

 

“Take Mercury,” Venus ordered. “She’ll be able to monitor the others once she’s awake.”

 

Kunzite scooped up the Senshi of Knowledge and grasped Mars’ hand, placing the other on Mercury’s side. He waited a moment to be sure she was holding on before disappearing. He reappeared mere moments later with Zoisite. 

 

“Zoisite, take Lady Jupiter,” he said as he hauled Jadeite over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. “Nephrite will have to stay here a moment longer; I cannot hold both of them at once. After that, we will take Lady Venus and our newest addition at the same time. Tuxedo Kamen, you will be able to just rest your hands on our shoulders to be included.”

 

Zoisite managed to shift Jupiter enough to get her to lean on him. He staggered slightly, given that the girl was taller than him, but he straightened and vanished, mercifully without flower petals. Kunzite reappeared and hoisted Nephrite up before he teleported once more.

 

The two managed to return on either side of the pair. Kunzite held his doppelganger up while Venus was carried bridal style by Zoisite, but they were kept close enough to be in physical contact. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed on, and they vanished just as another youma crept up.

 

88888888

 

It was three days before Kunzite regained consciousness. Minako stayed by him, leaving only when Usagi forced her to and never for long. Dawn was just breaking as his eyes opened. The blonde Senshi was leaning against him, head pillowed on his chest. One of her hands was locked on his, and her grip only tightened as when he tried to pull away, waking her up. There was nothing but silence for a long moment as the estranged lovers stared at each other. 

 

With a quiet wail, Minako launched herself into his arms. They automatically came up to fold her into a protective embrace as she wept. “Sweet goddess, Kunzite,” she said through her sobs. “You’ve been out so long. I thought we were going to lose you.”

 

He didn’t say anything; he just let her cry against him with a shocked expression. His hands twitched, alternating between beginning to push her away and trying to draw her closer. After a few more seconds, she reared up and kissed him full on the mouth. Caught off guard, Kunzite couldn’t help responding. 

 

Even in their past, it had been uncharacteristic for Kunzite to show emotion, so it didn’t surprise the Senshi of Love to only see shock when she pulled back. He slowly eased himself up into a seated position. She waited a beat until his gaze returned to hers, letting a slow grin creep across her face. Once their eyes locked, she let an even more impressive smile fill her eyes – and she punched him. His head snapped back audibly when her fist connected with his chin. 

 

No sound of pain crossed his lips, but the look of shock intensified. “Venus?” he said softly as one hand rubbed the point of impact. 

 

“THAT was for being a complete fool!” the tiny blonde flared, looking more formidable than her size and civilian get-up would suggest. “You couldn’t find me before the Dark Kingdom got to you even though I  _ know _ you remembered. Oh, no, not you, you had to prance around like an idiot thinking they’d leave you alone! You didn’t even look for Endymion! How could you have been so  _ stupid _ ?!”

 

He refused to answer beyond quietly muttering ‘prance?’, looking away. Instead, he tried to stand, leaning heavily on the bedpost. Minako scowled before sighing. 

 

“You’re not strong enough to move around yet, you idiot. Stay in bed. Besides, there are two of you here, so it’s best if you stay as far apart as possible. Ami-chan will be in shortly to check on you, but don’t be surprised if she doesn’t want to talk to you.” She proceeded to shove him back down and left, nose tilted up in indignation. 

 

88888888

 

“You should really try getting along with Minako-chan,” Usagi said nearly a week later as she and Kunzite stood on Mamoru’s balcony. “If things keep going like this, she may just give you up as a lost cause and kill you.”

 

“It would hardly be more than I deserve,” he replied. 

 

“None of us blame you for what happened.”

 

“No? Zoisite will not speak to me. Your Senshi ignore me.”

 

“You put Zoisite in a rather awkward position, and he’s not really speaking to his Kunzite either. As for the girls, they either think I’m too trusting or they resent you for surviving when the others didn’t,” she explained. Again.

 

“And the other version of me? He seems to want to speak to me, but he never does.”

 

“You know you get weaker when you’re close together. He worries about Mina-chan and doesn’t want to trust you with her. He also sees you as proof of his own weakness. He’ll talk to you when he’s ready.”

 

“I just cannot allow Venus to get close again,” Kunzite admitted. “I will only hurt her.”

 

“You’re hurting her now. She understands and she’s trying to be patient, but you’ll never heal if you can’t move on.”

 

“To let go of the past would be to let go of my only good memories – of her, of the prince and the others.”

 

“Then you’ll need to make new ones. If you let the past consume you, you’ll never have a future.” She turned to him fully. “We’re going tomorrow. Do you want her to leave with so much still between you?”

 

He stared at her in shock. “So soon?” he finally choked out.

 

“Yes,” Usagi replied. “The sunspots are still spreading, and their hold on Endymion isn’t going to break on its own. We have to do something.”

 

“Should I accompany you, princess?” he asked.

 

The tiny blonde sighed as she shook her head. “We can’t take both of you, and the four of them are strongest together. You’ll have to stay here.”

 

He bowed his head in acquiescence. “As you wish,” he said before going back inside. 

 

She just sighed again and turned her gaze back to the full moon, soaking up its power. An hour later, Rei joined Usagi. 

 

“Are we ready?” the miko asked. “Can we win?”

 

The blonde lowered her eyes. “I don’t know,” she replied. “I hope so, but there are so many factors to consider. I don’t know what kind of strength they have, if they know we’re coming, nothing. I don’t like going in blind.”

 

“You don’t think we’ll make it.”

 

She finally turned, tears welling up in her gorgeous blue eyes. “No,” she admitted. “I’m terrified, for all of you. You’re strong, but they have Mamo-chan and that gives them a lot of power over the planet, even without his Sailor Crystal.”

 

“How is he?” Rei asked cautiously. 

 

“Our link is polluted, so it’s hard to say… When I reach out, I hit darkness, the sort that’s poison to me. There’s only a tiny fleck of gold left.”

 

“Can we save him?”

 

“If it stays alive, yeah, but it’ll be hard. If even that goes, there’s no way.”

 

“Oh, Usagi,” Rei whispered sadly. “I hate to ask, but I have to. What do we do if we can’t pull him back?”

 

“I don’t know,” she managed around the tight lump in her throat. “I can’t hurt him, even knowing he’d rather die than be their slave.”

 

The fiery priestess embraced her friend as the tears came. “If it comes to that, one of us will do it. We won’t put it on you, Usagi-chan.”

 

“I think I’m the one who has to face him though,” the Moon Senshi whispered. “I have to be the one who saves him or… or ends him.” She pulled away.

 

“Usagi…” Rei shook her head. “I’m going in. You should too.”

 

The petite blonde never replied. She had picked a rose, the fiery Senshi realized, and was running her fingers gently over the petals. With a final sigh, the miko brushed her raven-colored hair out of her face and slipped into Mamoru’s kitchen.

 

“Firebrand?” Jadeite called, following. “I thought I saw you come inside. How is she?”

 

“Worried, of course,” she said briskly as she rummaged through the cupboard. “She and Minako-chan know something, but I’m sure they’re doing what they think is best.”

 

“What are you looking for?” 

 

“A candle. I don’t want to go back to the temple tonight, but I need to meditate. Any flame will do in a pinch.”

 

“Ah.” Jadeite nodded. “Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?”

 

“Aren’t you Mr. 20-Questions tonight?” she snapped, then cursed softly. “I’m sorry; that was rude. I want to know more about what we can expect from tomorrow, of course. Outcome if possible, but that’s about as specific as I can get.”

 

“Do you need help?” he offered. “My Mars and I work together to improve the quality and clarity of her visions. I’m just a conduit, but what you See will be more helpful.”

 

She hesitated. “I’ll need to give it my full attention, since this isn’t the Sacred Fire,” she warned. “And I can’t have you constantly talking. It’s distracting.”

 

“Naturally. I’m like that.”

 

“Fine,” Rei muttered, trying not to be amused by his joke. “We’ll just kick Kunz out of his hidey-hole so we can have some privacy.”

 

“Kunz?” Jadeite repeated with a delighted laugh.

 

“What?” she demanded. “I couldn’t keep calling them both the same thing, and I actually respect yours.”

 

“Hey, calm down, I understood,” he replied, raising both hands in a gesture of surrender. “It was just funny. I haven’t heard anyone call him that since we were kids.”

 

She smiled faintly. “Whatever. Let’s go do this.”

 

88888888

 

An irritated Kunzite stood in the corner. Normally, two or more of the others would have occupied his room as well, but the other Shitennou had decided to sleep in the living room rather than share it unless the Senshi were staying. In actuality, it was their Kunzite and Zoisite who didn’t want to, and Jadeite and Nephrite automatically joined them. Motoki stayed with him when he spent the night, but that was it.

 

He quietly drank a glass of punch Minako had forced on him before he’d made his escape, contemplating Usagi’s earlier words. “It is hard to believe she is going,” he murmured, watching her as subtly as possible. “She is so young, and it is so soon.”

 

He proceeded to enter into an internal debate concerning whether or not to make amends. For once, the side that advocated a reunion managed to score an advantage, and it shoved him into action before the rest could argue further.

 

He caught her hand as she dashed by. “Might I have a word, Lady Venus?”

 

“Actually,” a cold voice interjected, “I would like a moment of your time first.”

 

Kunzite looked up to meet his doppelganger’s eyes and reluctantly nodded. “I shall be right back,” he told her. “We need to talk.”

 

“All right,” she said with a grin. “I’ll be here. Usagi hasn’t come in, so her room’s open.”

 

He nodded again and walked away as the other followed. As soon as they were both in the bedroom, the older one shut the door. “You have to stop hurting her,” he stated bluntly. “She is dying bit by bit with how poorly you have treated her.”

 

“Do you think I do not see that?” Kunz asked. “I thought she would be safer if I stayed away from her. I will not risk her again.”

 

“You do still love her then.” Kunzite decided. “I had wondered. She has wept more since your return than I have seen the entire time I have been here. You break her heart every time you push her away.”

 

“So I should get closer and let it hurt worse when it happens again?”

 

“I do not think it will. You would not do that to her any more than you would pull out a sword and kill her right now.”

 

Kunz sighed, running a hand over his face in one of his rare displays of emotion. “I had just convinced myself to seek her forgiveness when you intercepted me. I know what you and the princess have said is true, but it does not end the fear.”

 

“As well it should not,” Kunzite growled. “You made a fatal mistake, and she died by your hand. If you were not afraid, you would have no place near her.”

 

“I know. I just want her safe, even if it means staying as far from her as possible.”

 

“Keeping her away will not stop her, and you know it. She would come to you again and again until she was too shattered to go on. Make amends, if that is the path you choose, but I am warning you: If you keep hurting her, it will not matter if I am dead or returned to my time. I will find a way back, and you will suffer for every tear or drop of blood she shed for you.”

 

“That seems fair enough,” Kunz said coldly. “I doubt you will believe me, but I do truly love her. I do not want her to be hurt again either.”

 

For the first time, his past self seemed to relax. “Then you have my best wishes.”

 

88888888

 

Minako paced the balcony behind Usagi, who had refused to go inside and get some rest before the big fight.

 

“The Kunzites are talking,” the Senshi of Love informed her leader. “I think they’re finally trying to work out their differences.”

 

“I’d be more impressed if you were,” the other teen commented. “This nonsense has gone on long enough, and we’re leaving tomorrow. You two need to settle things.”

 

“We might,” Minako admitted. “Before the other one said he needed a moment, mine said he wanted to talk to me. Maybe he’s ready to listen after all.”

 

“For your sake, I hope so,” Usagi smiled. “I think I can sleep now that the moon is lined up with the window. I need it tonight.”

 

Minako nodded as the other girl walked off, stopping to tell Kunzite she was outside. He glanced her way, and she waved. He dipped his head in acknowledgement before escorting Usagi to her room. Once she’d vanished, he turned to her again, striding out at a brisk pace.

 

“Is there anywhere we can speak privately?” he asked cautiously, glancing at the people inside. They were still little more than strangers to him despite being part of his memories.

 

“Just shut the door and we’ll be fine,” she replied easily, sitting on the railing.

 

He did, moving to stand next to her. “I am sorry, Lady Venus,” he began. “I have been unfair to us both these past days. I should not have treated you so poorly.”

 

She began to smile. “You don’t have to be so formal, Kunzite,” she admonished. “You don’t have to apologize either, really. Sometimes I think you forget I know you as well as you know yourself.”

 

“I was unnecessarily cold, and you saved me,” he managed. “I did not want to hurt you.”

 

She carefully framed his face with her hands. “Kunzite,” she started, “I don’t care what happened. The past is over. I want the future. I love you; I always did.”

 

“I know you do,” he said, laying a hand over hers, “but I want to protect you, even from myself. I cannot be near you after what I did.”

 

Mina shook her head. “I won’t let you leave me alone again. Your misplaced guilt isn’t something I’ll let keep us apart. If you avoid me, you’ll never come to terms with the past. We have to heal, and we’ll do that best if we’re together.”

 

He hesitated before speaking again. “I loved you before. I do not know the person you are now very well, but I love you regardless. I see in you the very best qualities of our past mixed with something new and equally special. I do not want to be the cause of your pain any longer. You may consider the guilt misplaced, but I should never have done what I did.”

 

She leaned her forehead against his. “Maybe not, but it can’t be changed. What happened made us who we are. You’re back, so it doesn’t matter.”

 

“But it does –”

 

“You regret it. That’s enough.” Minako kissed him, slow and soft. “Don’t make me go with unhappy thoughts, Kunzite. If we win, we’ll have all the time in the world.”

 

He sighed. There was no way to convince her otherwise, not with the mood she was in. She wrapped her arms around him. His went up on instinct, encircling her waist to keep her steady. “I would do anything for you, you know,” he murmured as one hand went up to stroke her golden hair. “For your own good, whether you wanted it or not.”

 

“I know you would,” she replied calmly. “Or you’d try. You won’t pull off this one. Now that I’ve got you back, you’re stuck with me.”

 

This time, he initiated the kiss. It was hard, almost desperate, but she responded all the same. “You will come back?” he asked, his voice breaking in the middle, betraying emotions usually so well masked. “Do not die, not now that you are making progress on my stupidity.”

 

“I can’t make any promises; you know that. I can only say I’ll do my best. You’ll know if anything happens to me.” She shifted closer. “I don’t want to think about it. For now, I just want to be with you.”

 

88888888

 

A solemn group assembled at Hikawa Shrine. Everyone was preoccupied as Luna and Artemis approached. Kunzite and Minako were to the side having an intense discussion as Kunz watched her. Motoki tried to get Usagi to talk, but she just shook her head. Finally, she stood up.

 

“It’s time,” she announced. 

 

All of the girls voiced their agreement. The Shitennou bowed their heads. They’d sworn to see their task through, and they weren’t going to change their minds when it was so close despite Usagi’s offer to try wishing them home.

 

“Is everyone ready?” Motoki asked. He glanced at Usagi.

 

She took point. “Let’s go.” The girls transformed together, letting their magic flow. The Shitennou made the transition silently, and Motoki changed as Usagi did. The heroine scooped up her cat. “Luna, you’ll be all right here?” she asked.

 

“We’ll be fine, Sailor Moon,” Luna reassured her. “Artemis, Kunzite and I will keep an eye on the city while you’re gone.”

 

“Thank you,” she smiled, setting the little feline down and rejoining her friends as they formed a ring.

 

“Is everyone ready?” Artemis asked. “All right, join hands. SAILOR TELEPORT!”

 

A cascade of rainbow light poured around them as each lifted off the ground. The sheer power of it cracked the pavement of the walkway as they vanished.

 

“Good luck, everyone,” Luna murmured into the silence. The others agreed.

 

88888888

 

“It’s  _ freezing _ !” Sailor Moon muttered, wrapping her arms around herself. “Why couldn’t they have their headquarters somewhere warm?”

 

“Warm places have larger populations,” Mercury said. “This sort of location is safer from potential discovery.”

 

“Oh, I know, but it’s sooo cold!”

 

Mars opened her hand and a ball of fire appeared. Jadeite passed a fist over the top, and a sense of warmth spread to the others as she let it disappear.

 

“Wow, handy trick,” Jupiter decided. “When did you learn to do that?”

 

“Jadeite taught me. It’s something he and his Mars do in cold environments.”

 

“Good to know,” Venus said as the others nodded. “Now what?”

 

“We start walking, I guess,” Sailor Moon shrugged. “The Dark Kingdom will send out youma eventually, and it’ll lead us right to their door.”

 

“Isn’t that just a cheerful thought?” Jadeite drawled. “Youma. Fun.”

 

“What, you thought we were going on a picnic?” asked Mars sarcastically. “We’re here to destroy the Dark Kingdom, and they’ve only got Endymion and Beryl left in the way of leaders. They’re hardly going to come at us this early.”

 

“Stay calm, Lady Mars,” Kunzite reprimanded. “Jadeite is only attempting to provide some comic relief.”

 

“Can we go?” Zoisite asked. “Standing here is a bad idea – we could be ambushed.”

 

Nephrite joined in. “If we’re going to stay in one position for any length of time, I’d suggest that rise up ahead so we can get a better view of the surrounding area.”

 

“That’s fine,” Sailor Moon consented. “Let’s go.”

 

88888888

 

“They’ll try something soon,” Sailor Moon told Mars in a low tone. “I can feel evil energy approaching. Do you?”

 

Mars concentrated, then nodded. “More than one youma, I think. It isn’t dark enough to be Beryl. Endymion?”

 

The Moon Senshi shook her head automatically. “I’d know. My guess would be four or five youma, maybe more.”

 

“Sounds right,” she agreed. “I’ll warn the others. Stay close to Tuxedo Kamen.”

 

The blonde frowned. “They’ll be powerful, so you may not be able to stop them.”

 

“You need to stay safe and strong if you’re going to face Beryl and Endymion. We can handle them.” The Moon Senshi reluctantly dropped back as Mars told the others. “Youma,” she explained. “At least four. Everyone should be on guard and prepared for an assault from any direction. Sailor Moon has to conserve her strength, so it’s up to us.”

 

Venus took charge. “If you get a chance to take one of them out, do it. They can’t reach Sailor Moon. Avoid working alone so you have less of a chance of being picked off.”

 

Kunzite continued where she left off. “I want each of you to take a partner. Stay together, but keep them away from the princess. For this encounter, we will be forming a ring around her, but the fighting may separate us, so  _ make sure _ you have someone with you. I do not want to lose any fighters to over-confidence and stupidity.”

 

Everyone paired off and fell into defensive stances around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, who was tensed to grab her and run if he had to. She took a step up. “Don’t leave anyone behind. If someone falls, their partner should stay with them even if it means letting the rest of the group go ahead. It’s better to have fighters down to injury than death, and leaving someone alone is basically an execution.”

 

Venus smiled faintly as she pushed her princess back. “We won’t break, Sailor Moon. Just stay out of the way. Tuxedo Kamen, keep her out of trouble.”

 

She’d barely finished when the monsters appeared on the eastern horizon. “Five,” Mercury reported, “and they’re fast. They’ll try to pick us off separately.”

 

“Everyone, stay with your partner,” Kunzite ordered as he drew his short swords. Venus raised one hand and a sword appeared for her as well, made of stone and shining with deep, old magic. A long line of golden hearts appeared in her other hand. The Shitennou readied their own weapons. Each Senshi summoned her magic. 

 

Two of the youma came in fast, diving at the group only to break through the ice into the water below. Everyone hesitated, unsure of how to respond. 

 

Jupiter was the first one to notice. “Sailor Moon!” she yelled, pushing the blonde out of the way as they erupted back up, grabbing her. Nephrite latched on, pulling her away as one of Kunzite’s swords flew at them, cutting an attacker deeply in the arm.  

 

“Are you all right?” Nephrite demanded.

 

“I’m okay,” she replied. “Let go. We have bigger things to worry about.” The five circled overhead, calling a challenge. The stormy Senshi frowned. “They want a fight? Fine. SUPREME THUNDER!” A bolt of lightning flew at them, making them scatter.

 

“Good shot, Jupiter,” praised Venus. 

 

“Don’t be so happy,” the girl responded grimly. “I just startled them. They’ll try again in a bit. Let’s get moving, everyone. We need to take advantage of their delay.”

 

They ran as quickly as possible in the direction the youma had come from. Mercury stumbled, but Zoisite caught her arm and helped her keep moving. Venus and Kunzite joined Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon in the middle, keeping her safe. A half hour later, the youma hadn’t made any further attempts. 

 

“I’m too tired to keep running,” the Moon Senshi grimaced, sliding into the snow as she tried to massage the cramps from her calves. 

 

“We have to move,” Mars chided. “I know it’s hard, but we have no choice.”

 

“They are waiting for our exhaustion to weigh us down,” Kunzite said with a faint frown as he watched the skies. “If we maintain our speed in these conditions, it will not take long.”

 

“Let’s walk,” Mercury suggested. “They’ll come at us eventually, but we’ll cover more distance that way.”

 

“It sounds like a good idea,” Zoisite mused. “If you cannot walk, Sailor Moon, we can take turns carrying you.”

 

“I can walk!” she protested, slowly getting to her feet. “I think.”

 

“If you get too tired, tell Tuxedo Kamen,” Nephrite warned. “You’re the one person who can’t be left behind.”

 

“I will,” she promised. 

 

“Too late,” Jupiter said, pointing. “They’re on their way.”

 

Venus swore. “They know she’s tired, so they’re hoping they can get her now.”

 

Mars growled. “Get moving. Jadeite and I will deal with them and catch up.”

 

The Senshi of the Moon hesitated. “We shouldn’t split up if we don’t have to.”

 

“It’ll buy you time. We’ll be fine, Sailor Moon. You have to go on.”

 

When she continued to hesitate, Jadeite frowned and gave her a gentle shove. “Go. They can protect you, and we’ll get of at least one of them.”

 

Mars watched with a heavy heart as the others hurried her off. “We’ll be lucky if we ever see them again.”

 

“Maybe, but if it gets them through it’s a risk we’ll have to take.”

 

Her gaze met his steadily. “I don’t have anyone waiting for me but my grandfather and Yuuichiro, Jadeite. You should stay with them so you can go home.”

 

The general sighed. “I won’t leave you to die alone, Mars. We’ll face them together.” She began to argue, but he held up a hand. “There’s no point; the youma are almost here.”

 

She glared. “Fine,” she snapped. “I’ll have a big party after you get yourself killed.”

 

“You don’t mean that, firebrand,” he grinned. “You’d be miserable without me.”

 

“Cocky jerk,” she muttered, dropping into a fighting stance. Only one youma came at them – the others followed the group. Mars frowned. “They  _ are _ trying to pick us off.”

 

“So don’t let them,” Jadeite suggested as he blocked the first pass. 

 

The youma tried to pull back, but the hot-tempered Senshi sent a stream of flame after it. It hissed and turned to face them again. “Yeah, come and get me,” she taunted, waving a fistful of fire. It began to advance on her only to be met with Jadeite’s sword slashing its leg. Its attention shifted as he swung again, ducking and going after him. “BURNING MANDALA!” the miko shouted, shooting rings of flame into its unprotected back. It growled, unsure of which assailant to attack first.

 

Jadeite came at it quickly, throwing power around him to go invisible a moment before he lashed out. It managed to get an arm up in time to deflect the blow before striking at him. The magical blast knocked him back a few meters. 

 

“Jadeite!” she yelled. “BURNING MANDALA! BURNING MANDALA!” A huge stream of the fiery rings leapt from her hands, burning the youma until it crumbled to dust. The priestess dashed to her companion. “Jadeite…”

 

He coughed. “I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not, you’re really not,” she contradicted angrily. “You’re bleeding. Don’t move.” She dug into her subspace pocket, pulling out a shallow bowl and a roll of bandages. “You idiot, I told you to be careful.”

 

“It’s just a scratch,” he defended, trying to sit up. She pushed him back down. 

 

“You’re losing too much blood for it to just be a scratch. Don’t you dare die, Jadeite. You have to go home.” She scooped snow into the bowl and boiled it as she found a sponge in the first aid kit Mercury and Zoisite had forced everyone to carry. She hissed when she pushed back his jacket. The wound was already turning nasty shades of purple and black, and blood was seeping out. Bone showed in the deepest parts of the injury. She swallowed hard.

 

He touched her hand. “It doesn’t hurt. Really.”

 

“Now I know you’re lying,” she said as she dipped the sponge into the hot water. “There’s no way you don’t feel this.”

 

He turned sheet white when she applied pressure in hopes of stopping the bleeding. “Okay, maybe it hurts a little.”

 

“Gods, Jadeite, what were you thinking?! We were supposed to be careful, and I had a clear shot. You could’ve avoided this.”

 

“I didn’t want it to go after you,” he admitted. 

 

“Idiot,” she grumbled. “This is bad.” He craned his neck to look at it and paled again. She nodded. “Exactly. I can’t guarantee you’ll survive this. I’m not a healer.”

 

“I can hold on for a while,” he said. “If the princess can pull Endymion back…”

 

“We don’t even know if he  _ can _ be brought back, and he doesn’t have much magic.”

 

He shook his head. “Healing was one of the first powers Endymion developed as a boy. If there’s a real need, he’ll know what to do.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” Mars sighed, stroking his hair with one hand as she tried to clean away the blood. “You have to get back. There has to be something I can do.”

 

“Use your fire,” he managed through gritted teeth. “It’ll seal the wound.”

 

“Are you crazy?! That could kill you!”

 

“It won’t. The wound may, but cauterizing it will at least buy us some time. Just do it! Don’t worry about hurting me.”

 

She stepped back, a ball of flames appearing in her palm. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“Just keep it focused on the wound. No point in doing more damage.”

 

She swallowed hard and nodded. “Right.”

 

88888888

 

Sailor Moon jerked back as if she’d been slapped. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Tuxedo Kamen asked. 

 

She rubbed her chest. “Jadeite’s hurt. We have to help.” She turned, but Kunzite caught her arm and shook his head.

 

“I hate to say this, but we have to keep going. If it is minor, Lady Mars will take care of him. If not, our only hope is Endymion’s healing powers.”

 

“It’s Jadeite! We have to help him!” she protested. 

 

The others hung their heads. “He’s right,” Mercury admitted. “There’s nothing any of us can do. He’ll recover from something minor. If it’s bad, Zoisite isn’t strong enough to save him without using everything he’s got, and then we’ll be short him instead. My healing powers haven’t come back yet either. ”

 

Venus laid a hand on her shoulder. “You know they’re right.”

 

“Everyone, keep moving,” Kunzite instructed. “Tuxedo Kamen, I do not care if you have to drag her, but Sailor Moon is coming too.”

 

The aforementioned blonde shot him a mulish look and dug in her heels. “We need to at least check on them. What if Mars is hurt too?”

 

“There’s no way to help them now,” Tuxedo Kamen said gently. “We need Mamoru-kun. If we get there in time, everyone will be okay. Just say something if Jadeite gets worse.”

 

Jupiter froze, tilting her head. “They’re coming again. Two of them this time.”

 

“How did you know?” Sailor Moon asked. “I was just about to say something.”

 

“They’re dragging a storm,” she said. “I’ll stay and deal with them. You guys go on.”

 

“Teams,” Nephrite reminded. “I’m staying with you.”

 

“I’ll help too,” Mercury offered.

 

“Not alone,” Zoisite interjected. “I thought we were partners.”

 

“Yeah, fine,” Jupiter nodded. “Everyone else needs to keep going.”

 

“Guys…” Venus began. She seemed to change her mind. “Be careful.”

 

“No!” the Senshi of the Moon protested. “I don’t want to separate, not if the same thing happens. We should stay together.”

 

“Sailor Moon,” Zoisite said patiently, “they are after  _ you _ . You will not be safe here.”

 

Kunzite nodded at Tuxedo Kamen, who picked up the Moon Senshi despite her struggles. “We will keep going. Take care, all of you.”

 

“We will,” Jupiter promised. The others ran off as they watched. Finally, she turned her gaze to the approaching clouds. “It won’t be long.”

 

“Good,” Nephrite replied. “We’ll be able to catch up without much running.”

 

“Do not become overconfident,” Zoisite cautioned. “They already hurt Jadeite. We need to fight strategically.”

 

A bolt of lightning struck the ground between them, throwing them back several paces. Jupiter was on her feet first. “You have some nerve, using electricity against me!” The lightning rod extended from her tiara. “SUPREME THUNDER!” With a shriek of pain and shock both youma fell, their wings burnt and blackened.

 

“Great job!” Nephrite exclaimed.

 

“They are not finished yet,” Zoisite said grimly. “She only impaired their ability to fly.”

 

The youma hit the ground in a flurry of snow and ice. Waves of lightning danced from one, headed for the heroes. Mercury jumped in front of the others. “SHABON SPRAY!” she called, throwing her arms above her. A bubble engulfed them just before the attack hit, leaving it to break harmlessly against its protective surface. 

 

“Let’s go!” Jupiter shouted, leaping at one as she formed a disk of energy between her hands. “SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!” She jammed it into the creature’s side, forcing it to fall back. The other snarled. 

 

“SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!” A wave of ice spun around the attacking youma, freezing it solid. Zoisite jumped and lashed out with a pair of daggers, shattering it. Suddenly Mercury screamed in pain, dropping to the ground. Zoisite fell a second later. 

 

“Mercury! Zoisite!” Jupiter and Nephrite shouted. Both whirled on the remaining youma, danger in their eyes. Nephrite pointed his spear as Jupiter laid her palm on it. White-hot lightning shot down the blade and out, crashing head on into the youma. It disintegrated when the blast hit. 

 

Jupiter crouched next to Mercury. “Mercury, can you hear me? Ami-chan?”

 

“Jupiter? Are they gone?” she asked softly. 

 

“Yeah,” the brunette replied, brushing a strand of hair back. “Are you okay?”

 

The bluenette shook her head. “The second one hit me with something. How’s Zoisite?”

 

Jupiter turned to Nephrite, who just frowned and looked back down. “About the same as you, I think. They did some damage.” She ran her hand down the back of her friend’s uniform. When she pulled back, her glove was stained crimson. She shuddered. “It doesn’t look good. Hold still; I need to check with Nephrite and Zoisite.” After wiping her glove on the snow, she moved over to the men. “How is he?”

 

“His back and side are bleeding. Whatever they were hit with, it left serious injuries.”

 

“Do we have any medical supplies with us? I accidentally left mine.”

 

“Zoisite probably does. Zoi? Hey, have you got any first aid stuff with you?”

 

The blond man nodded as a spasm of pain shook his whole body. His magic was trying to repair the damage, but it was extensive “In my subspace pocket. A bowl, bandages, ointments.”

 

“I can get them,” Nephrite said quietly. “Go back to Mercury. You’re going to have to turn her over so we can see the injuries.” He hurriedly retrieved the necessary items. “Jupiter, can you use your powers to heat the snow? We need water.” 

 

She frowned but took the bowl. Electricity crackled around her hands and into the ceramic, heating it until the snow melted. She handed it back to him. “Put it between us.”

 

He nodded and turned his attention to Zoisite. “I need to shift you so I can get to the worst points,” he explained. “It may hurt.”

 

Zoisite smiled faintly. “If it will hurt, just get it over with quickly.”

 

Nephrite heaved, flipping the lighter man to his good side to expose the wounds. The backs of his jacket and shirt were essentially gone, and there were dozens of slices beneath. Some were shallow, but others were deep enough to be dangerous. Mercury’s were worse. 

 

“Shit,” Jupiter cursed. “Sorry, Mercury, but this doesn’t look good.” 

“Her uniform is shredded. Be careful; it looks like one is pretty close to her heart. You’ll have to remove the shard. Once we’ve taken care of them, I’ll find the others and bring them here. Will you be okay on your own?”

 

“I think so,” she replied. “Once we clean these, there’s not much else we can do.” She began to wash off the cuts, the more minor of which were already sealing. For the moment, she avoided the really bad one.

 

“Zoisite is in bad shape, but most of it’s from blood loss. I’m going for Mars and Jadeite. Keep an eye on him, will you?”

 

“Of course.” Nephrite ran off as she carefully pulled out the sliver. Mercury shuddered but didn’t make a sound. She turned to check on Zoisite only to find him trying to sit up. “What are you doing?! You’re in no shape to be moving around!”

 

“I just want to be near her,” he said as he continued to drag himself across the snow, paying little heed of his own injuries. 

 

The brunette rolled her eyes. “You could’ve just said something.” She slid an arm around him and pulled until he was leaning on her, then quickly circled Mercury so they could face each other. She had to be careful not to put pressure on his wounds as she laid him back down. He reached out and took Mercury’s hand.

 

The blue-haired girl smiled a little. “I’ll be fine, Zoisite. Don’t worry.”

 

“Jupiter!” a female voice called as Mercury and Zoisite finally lost consciousness. She looked up to see Mars running her way, dark hair streaming behind her. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. You?”

 

“The same. Stupid Jadeite took all the damage. How are they?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jupiter said with a sign. “It looks pretty bad, but there’s not much I can do except clean them off.”

 

“Nephrite’s carrying Jadeite, so they’ll be a bit. The poor guy passed out.”

 

“Mercury and Zoisite just went under. They lost a lot of blood.”

 

“So did Jadeite,” Mars explained. “The idiot was trying to keep me out of the fight and got a nasty-looking chest injury for his trouble. He was bleeding like crazy, there were bruises all over the edges, and a rib was showing. It looks even worse now that I cauterized it, but at least the bleeding stopped.”

 

“Could you do the same for them?” Jupiter asked. 

 

“I could try,” the priestess said doubtfully as she looked them over, “but I don’t know. I might end up burning their backs. Mercury first, I guess. That big one is still oozing.”

 

“I had to pull a shard out of it. Nasty youma hit them from behind right after they took out the first one.”

 

The other girl focused, tracing lines of fire over her friend’s back. Mercury shifted away from it instinctively, but Jupiter held her steady as the wounds stopped bleeding. “That’s all I can do for her,” Mars said with a frown. “Let’s take a look at Zoisite.”

 

“Neph said the biggest concern was how much blood he’s already lost.”

 

“Hmm.” She repeated the process as Jupiter kept him still. She’d just finished as Nephrite arrived with Jadeite in his arms. She glanced up. “How is he?”

 

“Still out,” Nephrite told her as he laid the unconscious general down by the other two warriors. He shrugged off his cloak. “For now, we need to keep them warm. Mars, wrap Jadeite in his. Jupiter, you can use this one for Mercury. I’ll see to Zoisite.”

 

88888888

 

The Senshi of the Moon cried as they continued, knowing Mercury and Zoisite were seriously wounded. “I have to go back,” she pleaded. “Let me help them.”

 

“Sailor Moon,” Venus chided gently, “we need to go. I know you don’t like it, but they aren’t dead. They need Mamoru-san’s powers, and you’re the only one who can get that.”

 

“There is another pair of youma on the way,” Kunzite told them. “Nephrite tells me three are dead. Jadeite, Mercury, and Zoisite are injured, but they are holding on.”

 

They exchanged a look. “Tuxedo Kamen, take Sailor Moon,” Venus ordered. 

 

“No,” Sailor Moon disagreed. A new maturity filled her eyes. “Keep him with you. I have to go alone. Besides, you’ll need help with the wounded once the battle is over.”

 

Tuxedo Kamen protested. “I’m supposed to keep you safe!”

 

“So are they. This is meant to be. I have to face Endymion and Beryl alone.”

 

Venus wanted to argue, but she forced herself to stop. “You’re right. We all knew it would be you in the end. No matter what you feel, don’t turn back, not for anything. Our fates aren’t important compared to saving the world.”

 

“Venus…” 

 

“ _ Don’t _ turn back!” She stared over her shoulder, noting the rapidly approaching enemies. “Go. Now! They won’t get past us.”

 

Sailor Moon ran. Venus reached out and took Kunzite’s hand. Tuxedo Kamen fell back a bit, waiting for a point where he might be needed. 

 

“Now or never,” she said in a low voice.

 

“Do not die, Venus,” he warned her.

 

“I don’t intend to,” she countered. She tightened her grip on both chain and sword as the first monster came into striking distance. She leapt into action. “VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!” The golden hearts grew longer and longer, slashing across its chest. It began to fall; the other swooped to catch it.

 

Kunzite threw a short knife of pure magic, piercing the first’s heart as Venus’ chain came around for a second strike. Unfortunately, the loss of the other’s weight threw the survivor off-balance enough to swing out of Venus’ reach. It recovered quickly and dove, wrapping vine-like appendages around her and heaving her into the air. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose, severing the bonds. Kunzite managed to cut the youma across the abdomen. It growled as it pressed one hand against the wound, glaring at them. Another rose pierced its shoulder, making it cry out. It fell on Venus and slashed at her even as Kunzite swung his sword and took its head. 

 

Venus crawled out from underneath the rapidly dissolving corpse, coughing as she released her Love-Me Chain. When her glove came away from her mouth, there was blood on the white material. Once clear, she sprawled on the snow, exhausted and hurt. 

 

Kunzite was at her side in an instant, looking her over. He ran his hands carefully over her sides, frowning when he felt an irregularity. “She has at least one broken rib,” he called to Tuxedo Kamen. “It punctured her lung, which is why she is coughing up blood.”

 

She shivered, pulling closer to him. He immediately drew off his cape and wrapped it around her after tearing off a few strips to bandage her injuries. 

 

“We need to get her to the others,” Tuxedo Kamen said. “She’s not in good shape.”

 

“She would be worse if we moved her. Even the slightest shifting could push the rib in further, and I do not want the lung to collapse.”

 

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” she mumbled. “I can walk.”

 

“Oh no,” Kunzite countered. “You will do no such thing. The rib is not the only problem. You took a blow to the head and have a half dozen slash wounds across one leg. Even if you could stand you would not get far before you fell again.”

 

She had another coughing fit, grimacing at the red flecks on her glove before she wiped it on the snow. For a few seconds, it was quiet, but a second, far worse spell hit, making her drop her sword. Once it ended, she was out of breath and very pale. 

 

“There is fluid in her lungs,” Kunzite said. “Blood and water. She needs help.”

 

“How?” Tuxedo Kamen asked worriedly.

 

“I do not know.” 

 

She fell into darkness before the words finished escaping his lips. 

 

88888888

 

In Mamoru’s apartment, Kunz surged to his feet as he felt her passing out.

 

“What’s wrong?” Luna asked.

 

“Lady Venus is unconscious,” he explained shortly. “I have to go to her.”

 

“Unprepared and in the middle of a battle?” Artemis countered. “You’d just get yourself killed. Not that it’s that big a deal if you do.”

 

Luna shot him a long-suffering look as the Shitennou scowled. “I know you do not like or approve of me, and I do not care. Venus is badly injured. Are you not worried about her at all?”

 

“Of course we’re worried about Venus,” Luna interrupted, “but we have to be logical. She’s probably with the other Kunzite. There could still be youma around.”

 

“I do not care.” He vanished and frowned when he arrived, aching with the reminder of his time there, but he pushed the thoughts aside once he saw Venus. The other him moved away. 

 

He knelt by her side, taking her hand in his. “What happened?”

 

“The youma knew it was defeated and decided to pay us back in kind,” Kunzite said. “When it fell, it attacked Venus. She has at least one broken rib, and it has punctured her lung.”

 

Kunz felt for what was left of their soul link. He found it, faded and broken, but intact enough for his purposes. He began pushing what power he didn’t lose in close quarters with his counterpart through it, asking it to target her injuries. 

 

After a good ten minutes, he rose. “All I could do was provide energy to stimulate her natural recovery; I am no healer. The minor injuries have repaired themselves and the fluid is gone from her lungs, but I cannot do more with how little of our bond is left.”

 

“Every little bit counts,” Tuxedo Kamen said. “She’s still in danger, though. Her lungs will just fill up again.”

 

Kunz nodded. “She needs medical attention as soon as possible if she is to survive.”

 

“She could die?!” the masked hero asked worriedly. 

 

He sat and took her hand again. “She will if we do not get her help.”

 

“We cannot see her to a doctor as she is now,” Kunzite countered.

 

“I know,” his counterpart said. “As a Senshi, she cannot go anywhere without the risk of discovery, so for the moment all I can do is hope that her transformation breaks in time for me to get her there safely. She does not have long – an hour at best.”

 

Kunzite paced away. “I am going to ask Nephrite how the others are.”

 

Tuxedo Kamen watched him go, then joined the general. “Will she really die?”

 

His face was grim. “Yes. If our full bond was there, I could at least give her longer, but I have done all I can. I do not want to lose her again after so long.”

 

The younger man was sympathetic, but there was nothing he could do, so he watched for the other Kunzite. When he returned, his dark expression made it obvious something terrible had happened to the others.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tuxedo Kamen asked immediately. 

 

“Zoisite and Mercury died. Jadeite is fading. He will not be far behind.”

 

“No,” he said, horrified. “Zoisite and Mercury? Sailor Moon is going to try to come back. There’s no way she could ignore that.”

 

“She will have to. She is the only hope we have now.”

 

88888888

 

Sailor Moon wept as she felt their deaths like a blow to the gut, but she kept going. She knew it was meant to come down to her, and she didn’t want her friends to have died in vain. Jadeite was still clinging to life, and Venus, but there was nothing she could do. She stumbled in a particularly deep snow bank and fell, still crying. She lay there, trying to find the will to go on. 

 

“Mamoru-san needs you.”

 

The tiny blonde spun to face a thin, transparent Sailor Mercury. “Ami-chan…”

 

“She’s right, you know,” another girl added. “You need him, and he needs you. If you can save the world, our dying will be worth it.”

 

“Minako-chan? But you haven’t died yet!”

 

“Almost,” Venus said with a shrug. “I couldn’t hold on. If you free Mamoru-san and defeat Beryl, the Silver Crystal might give you the power to bring us back. Don’t give up.”

 

“You have to keep going,” Jadeite agreed as he appeared. 

 

“I didn’t want anyone to die for me,” she murmured as she futilely wiped her tears. They just kept coming. “I wanted to protect you from this.”

 

“You could not have stopped it, princess,” Zoisite told her gently. “Some things are meant to happen one way or another. You had to go alone, and we would not abandon you.”

 

“Keep going, Sailor Moon,” Venus and Mercury said. “You’re strong enough for this. You can win.” All four faded until all that was left was the faint sparkle of magic. 

 

“Right,” she muttered, dragging herself to her feet. “I have to keep going.” She took off at a run again, stumbling here and there but refusing to fall.

 

88888888

 

“She is gone,” Kunz managed through a tight throat. 

 

Tuxedo Kamen turned his head and wiped away a few tears. “I don’t know how you do this,” he said hoarsely. “How can you handle it, knowing you could lose everything that matters so quickly? How can you watch so many people die?”

 

“I swore myself to Endymion,” Kunzite said slowly. “Though he is my prince, I love him as a brother. I fight because I have things to protect. It never stops hurting when a friend or loved one is lost, though. You feel it every time. If you do not, you may as well be gone. There would not be enough of you left to be worth anything.”

 

Kunz bowed his head and wept silently, holding her as tight as he could. “Venus…”

 

The other two looked away. Seeing his devastation felt like a violation. “We will take her to the others,” Kunzite decided finally. “She can rest with her friends, and we will grieve with those who remain. There is nothing we can do for the princess now.”

 

Kunz just nodded, lifting his soulmate. The others led him forward since he refused to look away from Venus’ relaxed face, the pain gone from her delicate features. He wiped the blood away, unable to bear any reminders that she wouldn’t open her eyes and laugh again.

 

Kunzite stopped about halfway there, pressing a hand to his heart. “Jadeite is gone.”

 

Tuxedo Kamen just shook his head and kept trudging forward. Kunz looked up only for a moment before turning away. Kunzite swallowed against the pain.

 

“Kunzite! Tuxedo Kamen!” Nephrite called, waving them on. “Venus too? No.”

 

Kunzite nodded as Kunz laid her by the others. “We could not save her, and she could not be moved while she was alive. There was no way.”

 

“Mars hasn’t stopped crying,” Nephrite told his leader. “Jupiter too, but she’s still trying to comfort her friend.” If he didn’t have people who needed him, he probably would have broken down himself. “Sailor Moon is our only hope.”

 

88888888

 

The deaths of Jadeite and Venus hurt worse, possibly because she knew they were coming. She wept again but kept moving, even as she shrieked her pain to the vicious winds. Finally she just sank down, too heart-sore and physically exhausted to continue. 

 

She knew she was close; the dark aura had been increasing exponentially. It wouldn’t take more than another ten minutes to reach the edge of their base. From there, she would have to find an entrance and deal with whatever she found inside. She had to get to Beryl and Endymion.

 

She was so tired. Her eyes fluttered shut as she drifted into an unwilling, troubled sleep. She’d barely done so when a red bubble surrounded her and spirited her away.

 

88888888

 

She felt awful as she started to wake up. Gagging, she opened her eyes just enough to peer around. She nearly swallowed her own tongue when she saw who was watching her. 

 

“Endymion…”

 

“You’re awake, then. Good.” The man in question strode forward. His eyes were barely blue. Instead, they were such a deep shade that they could pass for black. “I have questions.”

 

She glanced around wildly, finally realizing she was sprawled on a bed instead of the snowbank she remembered. “I don’t understand. What – How –?”

 

“I find myself drawn to you, Sailor Moon,” he murmured. “I just can’t stay away.”

 

She dredged up enough sense to ask one of her questions. “Where am I?”

 

“I should think that would be obvious,” he said dryly. “You’re in my rooms. Queen Beryl doesn’t know you’re here, if that’s what worries you.” She stayed silent, staring at him. “Now, I have a few things I want to know. The queen has ordered your death, but something about you… It draws me in. Why?”

 

“I don’t really know how to explain,” she hedged. Of all the situations she’d expected to encounter in the Dark Kingdom, being questioned about their relationship by her possessed boyfriend certainly hadn’t been one of them. “I’m not sure you’ll believe me, but I’ve known you for a very long time. We were lovers once.”

 

He seemed surprised. “You seem too young for that.”

 

“It was a past life, over a thousand years ago.”

 

“Very well. Why do I not recall?”

 

She swallowed. “Beryl captured you and used her dark powers to take your memories. I freed you before, but this is the first time I’ve seen you since she took you back.”

 

He brushed the information aside, disinterested. “I want you,” he told her bluntly. “I don’t know anything about past lives or brainwashing, but what I want, I get.”

 

She gaped. “What? No. Endymion… Mamo-chan. I came to save you. You have to listen to me.” She began to reach for her wand, but he caught her hands and held them over her head, pushing her back into the pillows. An item fell into her palm, but it wasn’t what she sought. She mentally nudged it back but couldn’t quite reach out well enough to draw the Moon Stick.

 

“I don’t care about what you came here for,” Endymion murmured seductively. “I want you, little princess, regardless of the queen’s orders. I might even convince her to let you live if you give up the Silver Crystal quietly.”

 

“I can’t,” she said, the thought of giving it to a woman who’d caused the deaths of the people she loved most so abhorrent it almost made her sick. “I won’t. I have to stop her. Mamo-chan, you know me. Please, you have to be in there somewhere.”

 

He just shook his head. “You’ll change your mind.”

 

88888888

 

Mars paced. Her control of her temper, already tenuous since Jadeite’s death, faded fast. Her companions almost expected her to burst into flame. “We need to find Sailor Moon.”

 

Kunzite glanced at her after he sent Tuxedo Kamen away with instructions to scout the surrounding area. “There is nothing we can do for the princess at this point, Lady Mars.”

 

“I don’t care,” she snapped. “She’s in trouble.”

 

Jupiter got to her feet. “What do you know that we don’t?”

 

“Know? Very little. Suspect? So much – too much. Don’t you know what a soul bond can do? Usagi told us she recreated the link between her and Mamoru-san. She’s vulnerable to him.”

 

“What do you mean?” Nephrite asked. 

 

“Persuasion,” she answered. “Usagi’s powers revolve around the cleansing and protection of the mind and soul. Against any other opponent, she’d be strong enough to fight off an attempt to control her. She doesn’t have that ability if it’s Mamoru-san. With him, she has only what strength she possesses as a normal human.”

 

“What is it you suspect?” Kunzite asked. 

 

“I don’t know how strong he is right now, but he might have new powers. If he tries a persuasion spell, she probably won’t be able to resist,” she explained.

 

“You are saying he could turn her,” Kunz said finally as their eyes all turned his way. “Yes, I suppose that is true. I never saw what the prince was capable if he had been fully on Beryl’s side. Even if he could not turn her, he could control her. She would be helpless.”

 

Mars nodded. “I hate suggesting it, but we have to find her. I know everyone wants to stay with the others, but Sailor Moon is in danger. I can  _ feel _ it.”

 

“Even if we could go, you wouldn’t,” Jupiter said. “You won’t leave them.”

 

She spared their fallen comrades a miserably tender look. “We have to.”

 

“I don’t think we have that option now,” Nephrite said grimly. “Endymion found a way to keep us from pursuing.”

 

The fiery Senshi rounded on him. “Are you saying we won’t be able to find her?”

 

“No,” he corrected. “I’m saying we won’t be given a chance. Look.”

 

The entire group turned in the indicated direction. “Youma,” Jupiter snarled. “A lot of them, coming fast. Two groups, air and land.”

 

Kunz shook his head. “Five youma killed two Senshi and two Shitennou. There are too many. We will not be escaping this alive.”

 

“You must know something!” Kunzite snapped as his self-control finally failed. 

 

The older general shook his head. “Any such knowledge was taken when Sailor Moon saved me. The best I can do is fight, but that will continue to weaken you. I should go.”

 

“There’s no time,” Mars growled. “They might be able to latch on if you try teleporting. We have to stand up and defend ourselves; there’s nowhere to run.”

 

“We won’t survive,” Jupiter said. “There are at least twenty of them.” She glanced at her friend and clasped her hand for a moment. Flame and static coiled around them. “I’d be honored to fight next to you one last time, Rei-chan.”

 

The priestess smiled. “Same goes, Mako-chan. I just hope it won’t really be the last.” Her fingers folded in preparation of an attack, fire collecting at the tips. 

 

The fighter girl nodded as electricity appeared between her palms. She glanced at the men as she saw them reaching a similar accord. “Together. We’ll make them sorry they ever decided to mess with us.”

 

“Let’s give them a taste of electric fire,” she agreed. The flame lengthened as lightning wrapped around it, creating a brilliant column. With a shout, they launched it up and out, burning a path through the flying mass. A second sweep took a large chunk out of the group marching their way. Both Senshi prepared to repeat the attack.

 

The three Shitennou followed a similar plan. Kunz drew a sword, since he had the most direct link to the planet, and the others poured in power. With a flourish, he thrust the weapon overhead and sent streams of deadly energy in all directions, felling many foes as Kunzite and Nephrite sent ground attacks out in ripples, pulling the women out of the way. More vanished.

 

“There’s still too many,” Nephrite observed. “Even with a group effort. There aren’t enough of us represented for Planet Power. We would need at  _ least _ one more.”

 

“Less talk, more fighting,” Mars ordered as she sent out rings of flame. Jupiter charged each to make them capable of defeating a youma in a single hit.

 

Nephrite nodded as the men mimicked their previous actions. Kunz summoned an energy boomerang that pulsed with golden light, highly reminiscent of Venus’ Love-Me Chain. Closer inspection revealed it to be edged with just that; their bond had reformed in her final moments. He threw it with the ease of long practice and it cut down all in its path. 

 

“They’re trying to wear us out, the cowards,” Jupiter growled. “Strength in numbers is their only strategy, but it’s still working.”

 

“What I wouldn’t give for Sailor Moon’s power,” Mars moaned. 

 

The approaching hordes forced them into a ring, back to back as they kept fighting, but the blasts were weakening. The use of any attack took energy, and so many against a large number of opponents was draining them. 

 

88888888

 

Sailor Moon pushed herself away from the dark prince as best she could with her hands pinned, but he caught her easily.  _ Probably the result of all his time saving me, _ she thought sourly. 

 

He leaned closer, watching her reaction. “You can’t resist me,” he murmured wickedly. “And you can’t escape.”

 

She bucked, trying to throw him off. “Don’t assume you know me or what I’m capable of,” the Moon Senshi warned. “I have to finish what I started.”

 

He just tightened his hold on her as she attempted to free herself again. “I’m afraid that won’t be happening. Stay with me.”

 

She hesitated as her heart loudly indicated its preference. She took a moment to squash the thought. “I won’t. You aren’t yourself.”

 

“Am I not?” Endymion asked before he brushed his lips against her cheek. 

 

She jerked back as if she’d been burnt. “No. The real Endymion would never go against my wishes. He’d never refuse to stop if I wanted him to.”

 

“The real Endymion?” he repeated, trailing his tongue up the shell of her ear. “I assure you, little princess, I’m quite real.”

 

“Not that way,” she disagreed. “You don’t have Endymion’s light.”

 

He lifted his gaze to hers. “I don’t care what you claim the  _ real _ Endymion wouldn’t do. I’ve caught you, and I’ll keep you if I wish.” He crushed his lips to hers. His magic was poison, but her soul recognized his through the endless night around it. She couldn’t resist him; he’d been telling the truth. She reluctantly responded, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Somewhat satisfied, he drew back, watching as she tried to focus. “I’ve kissed you before.”

 

She looked away. “Yes.”

 

He abruptly let her go. She stared at him, surprised. “I’ll be back,” he said as he vanished.

 

She waited a moment before she dashed to the door. She tugged viciously, but it refused to open. “Damn it!” she swore, kicking the wood. She didn’t know how to pick locks, let alone lift sealing enchantments. Without her Senshi, she couldn’t even teleport.

 

With a huff, she dropped back on the bed. “Stupid Endymion…” she growled. “Stupid door.” Slowly, she began to trace her connections to her Senshi and the Shitennou, feeling for the active lines. Kunzite’s mind was most open.  _ Kunzite? Can you hear me? _

 

_ Princess Serenity! Are you all right? _ he responded at once.

 

_ Don’t worry about me. How is everyone? _

 

_ It is not looking good, _ he said grimly.  _ There are more youma. We have pushed them back for the moment, but we are too badly outnumbered to hold when we are already exhausted. Six cannot stand against a hundred. _

 

_ Six?! I thought there were only five of you left! _

 

_ The other version of me is here too, _ he explained.  _ He came for Lady Venus. There are still too many. Lady Mars wants to know where you are and what has happened.  _ Sailor Moon sensed yelling behind him before he sighed.  _ Actually, she says to tell you that if you refuse to say, she will hunt you down and kill you herself. _

 

Despite everything, she laughed a little before responding.  _ I’m inside. I collapsed after Venus and Jadeite died. When I woke up, I was in Endymion’s room. _

 

_ Usagi, _ Mars interjected,  _ Get out of there. He’s too dangerous. _

 

_ I can’t, _ the blonde said with a frown.  _ The place is sealed, and I can’t teleport alone. _

 

Kunzite cut them both off.  _ I apologize, princess, but we cannot talk any longer. They are coming for another pass. If possible, I will speak with you later. _

 

He was gone before she could even try to convince them to run. With a sigh, she sank back against the pillows. As she thought, a youma entered. She tensed to fight, but it just looked at her curiously before setting a tray on a table. Once it was arranged properly, it left, sealing the door behind it. The blonde frowned before approaching the table and finding a note.

 

_ Sailor Moon – I’m afraid it’ll be a few hours before my business is concluded, but I had a meal prepared. It’s not drugged or poisoned, so put your suspicions to rest. It’s only food. _

 

She scowled. He knew her too well sometimes. Her hunger tugged at her, though, so she reluctantly lifted the cover. The meal was simple, just some chicken and rice with a small pot of tea, but it smelled heavenly. Even as her enemy, she thought Endymion could be trusted not to slip her anything and hurriedly dug in.

 

Appetite sated, she flopped lengthwise on the bed. Her body protested the earlier running and the draining effects of staying in her Senshi form for so long. She ignored the urge to release the transformation, knowing she needed access to the Silver Crystal more than she needed to conserve energy. She fell asleep in minutes.

 

88888888

 

Breathing heavily, Mars leaned against Jupiter’s back as she tried to staunch the bleeding from a deep cut in her left forearm. Jupiter hissed as she treated a slice across her upper legs. 

 

Kunz helped, his reactions slowed by a stab wound in his right shoulder that Nephrite had already roughly bandaged. Kunzite wound a layer of gauze around Nephrite’s torso to cover myriad smaller wounds as the other man washed blood from the cuts on his face. 

 

“They keep bringing in reinforcements,” Jupiter muttered. “They’re all low class, but they aren’t worried about them being strong enough to kill. With that many, we can only hold on so long before energy loss takes us down for them. If we get much weaker, even those will be able to destroy us without a problem.”

 

Tuxedo Kamen returned from scouting, pressing his cape against a wound on his side. “I found the entrance, but there are more youma. We’d be completely caged in.”

 

“What happened?” Kunz asked.

 

“I ran afoul of a pair of scouts,” he explained tiredly. “I managed to push them back long enough to get away.”

 

“You need to look for Sailor Moon,” Kunzite instructed. “Find her and get her out. She said Prince Endymion had her somewhere inside.”

 

Tuxedo Kamen blanched. “There’s no way. The closer you get to a gate, the more youma you see, and I’m not talking lower level ones. They have guards at every entry. Some of them used to be human.”

 

Mars cursed. “We can’t leave her there!”

 

“We have no choice,” Nephrite said heavily. “Even if we could get away, we don’t have enough strength to help her. She’s on her own.”

 

“I won’t give up!” Jupiter argued. “There has to be a way.”

 

“There is not,” said Kunz, raising his hands when both women protested. “If the guard has been increased so drastically at the entries, it will only be worse inside. She still has servants that are not youma, lieutenants of sorts. Venus destroyed Danburite, but he was one of many. Prince Endymion remains as well. All we would do is speed our own demise.”

 

“At least we’d die trying,” Mars grumbled, “instead of fighting against impossible odds. We’ll be lucky to survive another wave.” Jupiter nodded in agreement.

 

“We’re surrounded,” Nephrite said. “None of us have the time or strength to try a teleport and even if we could, we wouldn’t leave the bodies.”

 

It was the second time someone had said as much, and Mars’ resistance crumbled when her gaze landed on their friends’ still forms. “You’re right,” she sighed, defeated. “We can’t abandon them to whatever Beryl would do.”

 

“They’re coming for another round,” Tuxedo Kamen warned as he fell back a bit. Even in a desperate situation, his only advantage was surprise. “I’ll do my best to get any of you out of the way if something happens, but there’s nowhere to retreat to.”

 

88888888

 

“Now, Endymion, why should I let you keep the little brat?” Beryl asked, trying to maintain a civil demeanor despite her anger. 

 

“I caught her. I’ll do as I please,” he replied coldly. “As I said, I have no interest in you. She fascinates me and will be entertaining. You’ll get the Silver Crystal as promised.”

 

“I’ll consider it,” the queen announced, stalking to Metallia’s chamber. Endymion vanished behind her. She knelt, holding a ball of pulsing energy over her head. “I offer you energy for advice, great Queen Metallia.” 

 

The voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once and cut into a person’s very being. Beryl was unaffected. “The prince has done well. Let him keep the toy.”

 

“He’s mine,” the flame-haired witch said through gritted teeth, “and I want her dead.” 

 

“The crystal is more important. Forget your petty jealousies. With the Silver Crystal, you can rule the world, usurping Earth’s royal line. Endymion would not be a prince and would thus be more susceptible to your command. When that is done, you can kill the moon whelp.”

 

Beryl’s eyes blazed the same sickening red as her hair. “Yes, my queen.”

 

88888888

 

Prince Endymion returned to his chambers to ensure Beryl hadn’t used his absence to dispose of her rival. The girl didn’t look like much, though she was rather pretty for a child her age. Still, she entranced him. He paced the main space, slashing at a mannequin with his sword to siphon off some irritability. Once he’d calmed enough to be sure he wouldn’t hurt the little princess, he returned the weapon to its sheath and unsealed his room.

 

She’d heard him and hid by the door, ready to run. In one hand she gripped her glowing tiara, ready for a momentary advantage. The instant the door cracked open, she flung the weapon and ran, not caring which direction she went as long as it got her away from the sinister man she loved. Endymion snarled and pressed a hand to the wound. It wasn’t very deep, but it burned from the magic in the metal. In no mood to play games, he came to the obvious conclusion. She moved very quickly, but he could teleport. He disappeared and set himself in her path. 

 

She ran into him at full speed even as her tiara resettled itself on her forehead, the crash sending her flying back. She hit the ground with a bruising thud. “Ow…” she moaned, rubbing her back. She glanced up. “Damn it!”

 

He glared, then scooped her up and teleported back to his chambers. Before she could do more than glance at the door, he gestured. It shut and sealed. “That wasn’t nice.”

 

“You kidnapped me!” she yelled. “Why should I be nice?!”

 

He snatched her tiara before she could think to use it again and locked it in a case. “The same trick will not work a second time.” She scowled. “Beryl won’t allow me to keep you if you run about like a wild animal.”

 

“Beryl?” Sailor Moon repeated, her color draining. “She knows I’m here?!”

 

He nodded. “She’ll leave you in my care for the time being; Metallia told her to let you be. Now, hand over the Silver Crystal.”

 

She growled. “No.”

 

“Hand it over!” he demanded imperiously.

 

“No!” she repeated. “You’d have to kill me first. I won’t give it to the Dark Kingdom.”

 

“Don’t try my patience, princess. Queen Beryl will only allow you to live as long as it suits her. If you do not give her the crystal, it will not be long.”

 

“Then do it. I’d rather die than give my mother’s crystal to that witch.”

 

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “Don’t you understand?! She will not grant you an easy end. You’ll be in so much pain that you’ll wish for your own death!”

 

The tiny blonde set her jaw. “Nothing could make me to give up the Silver Crystal. Mamo-chan, you’re in there somewhere. You always protect me.”

 

He hesitated, and his eyes flickered for the briefest second. His hands trembled. The moment ended, and shadows swam across the blue once again. “I don’t want you hurt, but while I have no fondness for Beryl, she’s my queen. I will obey her if she presses.”

 

Sailor Moon took his hands in hers. “Not if you leave. Away from her, you’re your own person.” She looked down their bond, searching for answers. What she found gave her courage. “She only can control you if you’re nearby. Think of your life, Mamo-chan. Do you remember Motoki-onii-san? He’s your best friend. He took your place while you were gone, trying to protect me because it’s what you’d want. Let me set you free.”

 

He wavered again, more visibly than before. The roses nearby burned a brilliant crimson as his soul responded to hers. 

 

“Remember your Shitennou, Endymion. Those men were your friends and protectors. They were the brothers you never had. Remember the Silver Millennium, and the peace in our universe. Remember the Moon and our dance. We were going to be married. We were happy.”

 

Tentatively, she drew her wand. The crystal in its base sparkled and danced as she began to hope. His eyes were drawn to it. She smiled, feeling Beryl’s weakening control. She pulled out a second item. The Star Locket began playing its haunting tune. Memories began to reappear – they were faint, but returning all the same.

 

The progress shattered as Sailor Moon felt Beryl pull Endymion violently away from her. He vanished, and darkness consumed his beautiful flowers again. The young princess fell to her knees and wept.

 

88888888

 

There was really no chance. Sailor Jupiter fell under a massive number of youma, more powerful than the small ones they’d been fighting for over an hour. Mars sobbed as she killed them, tears of fire coursing down her cheeks. Nephrite followed seconds later.

 

Kunzite knew the very human Motoki couldn’t survive. “This is not your fight,”  he said abruptly. “The princess would not want you to die.” Summoning his magic, he teleported the young man to Tokyo. The general dropped right after, hit with several attacks that had been aimed for the vulnerable Tuxedo Kamen. Kunz, who tried to intervene, was also caught in the blast. Mars felt them die at the same time. 

 

She screamed. A column of fire surrounded her before striking, incinerating youma as the flames leapt through the air. In the midst of the blaze, figures of soldiers were visible. Eventually the last of her energy gave way, and she sank to the ground. Unfortunately, one of the youma had been smart enough to take shelter in the snow. Unharmed, it slid free of its protection and flew over the bodies of Senshi and Shitennou alike. The monster edged closer to Sailor Mars and prodded her before poking Jadeite’s body. A sharp tug on its ankle distracted it. Turning, its eyes met an angry Senshi’s. 

 

“I’m not finished quite yet,” Mars whispered. “Fire… SOUL!”

 

A second line of fire dashed up the youma’s leg and consumed it. It exploded, tossing the bodies into the air as a plume of water rose and solidified in seconds. Each lifeless form lay somewhere on its surface.

 

Kunz and Venus were together. Somehow, as he’d fallen, their hands had linked. The subsequent explosion hadn’t separated them. Kunzite was a short distance away, his fingers brushing the ends of Venus’ golden hair. Jupiter and Nephrite weren’t close enough to touch, but their arms were extended toward each other, even in death. Mercury had tumbled directly against Zoisite, and his arm had gone around her waist. They almost looked like they were sleeping. Mars was sprawled on Jadeite’s stomach, her hair hiding his wounds. She showed no visible hurt, but the aura of death was unmistakable.

 

A keening wind seemed to rise from the heart of the planet as it mourned its protectors. Only Moon and Earth remained, and Earth was tenuous with the Shitennou fallen and the prince broken. The sun seemed to cry as spots boiled on its surface.

 

88888888

 

Guilt consumed Sailor Moon with the passing of the last of her guardians. 

 

_ This is all my fault, _ she thought.  _ I could’ve come alone. I never should have let Luna give them their powers. I was handled things on my own. I brought the Shitennou to their deaths. I saved Kunzite only to kill him again. _

 

“You must not think that, child,” a soft voice chided. “Their deaths were not your fault.”

 

She lifted her head. Since Endymion had left, the Moon Senshi hadn’t left her position on the floor, choosing to grieve in the quiet. What she found, a woman made of moonlight, would have been shocking were she not already numb. “Selene. My goddess.” She bowed a little.

 

“There is no need for such formalities. You, as all before you, are a child of mine.”

 

“Bring them back, please,” she begged. “I would give anything to have them sent home.”

 

“That is not in my hands,” the goddess said sadly. “My powers are yours. The Silver Crystal may grant your wish if you accomplish your task, but at this moment it cannot be done.”

 

Sailor Moon cried silently. “I failed. I wanted to save them, to keep them from suffering like this a second time. I couldn’t protect them.”

 

“Some things are meant to be.” The shining Moon Lady knelt, lifting her princess’ chin. “You have the strength to fix everything; I have faith in you. I passed the Silver Crystal to your line to give you the power you would need to face the challenges ahead.”

 

“I don’t know how,” she murmured, wiping away her tears. They were quickly replaced, but Sailor Moon didn’t care. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Follow your heart,” she was told. “Fight Beryl and Metallia, for your love and world.”

 

“I can’t even leave this room,” the warrior said hollowly. “How can I fight?”

 

The goddess smiled. “In this, I can assist you.” She rose, lifting Sailor Moon to her feet as well and giving her a new tiara, better and brighter than the one Endymion had confiscated. A wave of her hand took them from the chamber she had been imprisoned in. “You will find the dark queen and your prince in the next room,” Selene said. “Fight with your heart.”

 

“Thank you,” she whispered as her patron disappeared. “I’ll do my best.”

 

88888888

 

Luna and Artemis jumped when Tuxedo Kamen suddenly appeared in Mamoru’s living room. He threw the rose away in disgust as he returned to civilian form. His wound was all but healed already, so he ignored it.

 

“Motoki-san?” Luna mewled. “What happened?!”

 

“Kunzite sent me back,” he replied flatly. “He said I didn’t have to sacrifice myself when it wasn’t my fight. There were too many dead.”

 

“Who?” Artemis demanded. “Who’s left?”

 

“When I was forced to leave? Only the Kunzites and Mars. The others were gone. A swarm of youma came at us, too many to fight, but we couldn’t leave the bodies. I don’t know how long they’ll last.”

 

“They’re all dead,” Luna said after checking. “Only Sailor Moon is left. I can’t feel them anymore.” Artemis nodded, already crying. Both cats hung their heads in dismay. “We sent a group of children to their end,” she wept. “We should’ve left those poor girls alone.”

 

“If they hadn’t fought, the world would already be Beryl’s,” said Motoki.

 

The white cat agreed reluctantly. “They did well despite their age,  Luna. We will honor their memories.”

 

His dark counterpart turned to stare out the window. The moon was barely visible through the dark storm clouds. “Good luck, Usagi-chan. May Selene guide your hand.”

 

88888888

 

Sailor Moon drew her wand and stalked to the throne room. The doors flew open with a crash. “Beryl!” she shouted. “You’re out of time. Now you’ll pay!”

 

A cruel laugh echoed through the chamber. “Really, moon whelp? I don’t think so.” The light shifted so the witch was fully visible. Endymion knelt at her side, lips pressed to her hand. The Moon Senshi struggled to force down her apprehension and disgust. Fear edged into her mind with no regard for her preferences. “Endymion, darling,” Beryl purred, “be a dear and remove the brat. She’s just in the way of our goals.”

 

“As you wish, my queen,” he stated formally, glaring at the princess. He drew his sword and leapt at her so quickly she could barely track his movement.

 

The blonde shrieked and rolled out of range. Instinctively, she spun her wand. “MOON HEALING ESCALATION!” The light flared, but there was no effect on the controlled prince. He just stared at her, eyes dark and hate-filled. The expression made her heart ache. 

 

“You’re wasting your time,” Beryl sneered. “You’re still not a full-fledged princess. Even if you use the Silver Crystal, you won’t be able to remove Queen Metallia’s dark energy from Endymion’s body. Stop wasting time and quietly hand over the crystal!”

 

_ She’s wrong! _ Sailor Moon thought, determined.  _ I’m strong enough. I know it. There’s just something I’m missing… _ She continued pouring power through the gem.

 

Endymion abruptly jumped out of the stream of energy. Twisting midair, he landed next to the heroine and slashed at her. She flew back, and the wand fell. “Sailor Moon…” the prince drawled, forming a black rose. “Die.” He casually tossed the blossom. At first, it only hovered, but it suddenly flashed and spread into a vine with thorns and flowers at irregular intervals. It wrapped itself around her arms and torso. She shrieked in pain as dark power coursed through them into her. Beryl laughed. With difficulty, the little heroine lifted her gaze to his. 

 

“Mamo-chan…” He watched her dispassionately. Vaguely, she heard Mamoru’s voice from a more peaceful time, calling her Odango Atama. She fell back as the vine vanished. She looked up at him again as he approached, tears in the corners of her eyes. “Mamo-chan…”

 

Without warning, Endymion’s foot snapped out and caught her in the midriff, sending her skidding back a few meters. Her body  _ ached _ . The sunspots frothed and multiplied. It was too late… She’d failed. Endymion grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air, sending more dark energy through her. She screamed. Beryl’s cackle was all she could hear. 

 

“Soon the sun will be entirely covered and Queen Metallia will be revived.” The Moon Senshi was reduced to whimpers. “That is enough, Endymion. Cut off the princess’s head!” the red-haired viper ordered. The prince tossed her to the ground, ready to comply, while the teen struggled to reach her wand. “It’s no use! Queen Metallia will awaken. When she fills the world with dark energy using the Silver Crystal, she’s certain to use its full power. Everything you’ve done will be meaningless!”

 

_ My Senshi… No. Never meaningless. We fought. It doesn’t end here, not like this. I have to stop the Dark Kingdom so I can save Mamo-chan and my friends. _

 

Endymion stood over the blonde with his sword raised, but the gem in her new tiara flared. As he moved in for the last strike, she flung the weapon at point-blank range. He gasped in pain and stumbled, falling as the tiara hit the ground. She sat up and stared. He stiffened and pushed himself to his feet, leaning on his sword as he pressed a hand to the injury. 

 

Beryl spoke again. “Endymion has dark energy within him. You will not be able to defeat him so easily.”

 

_ There was nothing easy about that, _ she thought bitterly. “Stop…” she whispered. 

 

“Sailor Moon!” Endymion pulled himself fully upright and tightened his grip on the hilt of his weapon, shaking.

 

“Stop…” she repeated, her voice thin and uneven. 

 

“Die!” he shouted, lifting the sword over his head.

 

“Please stop!” she cried. She was kneeling before him now, and a new light shone. In her outstretched hands, she cradled their locket. It was open and playing. He stared at it, and her, not lowering the blade but not attacking either. “Please remember,” she murmured. “I’m Serenity. In the past, we swore to love one another. I’m Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.”

 

“Anyone who opposes the Dark Kingdom must die,” Endymion growled. 

 

“You’ve been corrupted by the bad energy,” she explained. “Please regain your gentle heart…” He trembled, as did she. “I don’t want to. I can’t fight you!” He lowered his arms; the shaking ceased as well. His eyes seemed lighter. Some of Mamoru’s emotions began to show in his face. “So please…” Finally, he reached out, laying his hand on the golden music box. A burst of light spread from his fingers, engulfing his entire body.

 

“What?!” Beryl cried, shielding her eyes from the glare.

 

Endymion cried out as the light surrounded him. Memories began to flow, sharper and more focused than before, of Usagi, Serenity, and Sailor Moon, and how he cared for them. She’d finally done it. 

 

_ In the darkest recesses of his mind, his child self cried. “Who am I? I can’t remember anything! Am I all alone?!” _

 

_ “No, you’re not,” Usagi replied. Abruptly he was an adult again. “You have me.” _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ She placed both hands over his. “Don’t worry. You’re never alone.” _

 

The sword fell to the ground. He crumpled in front of her as she put her hands on his arms to steady him. “Mamo-chan!”

 

He smiled up at her. “Usako…” A rose appeared at his side, red once more. “Thank you.”

 

“Mamo-chan… I’m so glad!”

 

88888888

 

Motoki toyed with his rose as he paced Mamoru’s living room, but it shattered. Only wisps of exhausted magic and its perfume lingered. “What happened?!”

Luna raced over to examine the remaining shards. “Usagi-chan freed Mamoru-san!” she exclaimed. “He’s reclaimed his powers! I can feel it!”

 

“That’s great!” Artemis smiled. “Maybe there’s hope for everyone after all!”

 

“I don’t know,” Luna whispered as she gazed out the window once more. “The sun is covered. I’m afraid Usagi’s trials may have just begun.”

 

88888888

 

“I won’t forgive you, princess!” Beryl whispered angrily, holding a long crystal of dark power. “Trying to steal Endymion from me again! I won’t forgive you!”

 

Endymion turned when he heard her yelling the last few words. Once he saw what was coming, he leapt to his feet and threw a rose. It went cleanly through the center of the weapon and embedded itself in Beryl’s chest as he knocked Sailor Moon down, shielding her from the deadly rain. One of the larger pieces hit him in the back, sliding through a gap in his armor. The Moon Senshi screamed as he gritted his teeth.

 

“Mamo-chan!”

 

The queen wavered, hand going to the flower. “Endymion, why do you protect that girl?! If you married me, you could be king of everything!” Cracks formed in her breast. “Impossible!”

 

“Mamo-chan, hang on!” Sailor Moon pleaded, settling his head in her lap. It was like Starlight Tower all over again. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

 

“How can something like this defeat me?” Beryl asked, beginning to sink into the floor. The blossom smoked, and sparks danced around it. “Energy?! Is Endymion’s love for that girl destroying my body?! I won’t accept it. I’ll never accept it…” She vanished, ripples in the ground marking where she’d been.

 

“Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!” the Moon Senshi cried.

 

The prince shuddered. He had been wounded too many times, and he knew his injuries would finally be enough to kill him. He didn’t want her to see that. “Hurry. Leave this place.”

 

“What?”

 

“And go back to being an ordinary girl, and find a cool boyfriend or something.”

 

The blonde blushed. “You’re the coolest, Mamo-chan.” He smiled at her one last time, unable to hold on. She gasped, tears immediately welling up when he didn’t move again. “Mamoru… Mamo-chan!!” She wailed, too upset to even try to be quiet. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as the tears came. It was too much, losing him on top of everyone else, especially when she’d just gotten him back. 

 

88888888

 

Beryl knelt in front of Metallia. “Queen Metallia, please lend me your power. Give me the strength to defeat that hateful girl!”

 

Slowly, it responded. “Very well. The time has come to bestow hatred and suffering to all living creatures in the universe. Queen Beryl, destroy everything and turn the world pitch black!”

 

Whatever had kept the dark power imprisoned shattered as the sun was completely covered in spots, and liquid poured from the shell. The energy pulsed and moved, then dropped down and engulfed the witch as she screamed.

 

88888888

 

Eventually the tears ended, though she still felt like she could cry for days. Her body just couldn’t keep up. She focused on calming down, knowing her pain had to wait. She still had to deal with the hell-born witch who claimed to be a queen.

 

“I’m sorry, Mamo-chan,” she whispered. “I can’t stay. I have to fight Beryl. You’ll always be in my heart.” Slowly the princess rose, not releasing her fallen love’s hand until she could no longer reach. “I love you, Mamo-chan. I won’t let this be the end.”

 

She held herself as a princess should, straight and proud. Without looking back, Sailor Moon walked out of the Dark Kingdom to find the source of all her unhappiness as tremors shook the evil palace. 

 

Outside, the Moon Senshi watched from a narrow alcove in the ice as a giant flower burst from the ground and Beryl unfolded herself. The dark queen looked different, grown to massive proportions. Her hair stood on end, no longer blood red. It was bright turquoise now; her skin was a lighter shade of the same color. Her gown had changed too, from purple to crimson. 

 

The warrior just observed, concealed from her enemy’s view. It was her soldier self that dictated her actions now. She divorced herself from her grief, knowing her task had to come first. When it was done, she’d take the time to mourn the loss of so many people she loved. 

 

There was no way to approach Beryl stealthily; she was surrounded by open snow and ice. Her best chance would be to come up behind her and hope she wasn’t noticed too soon. Her wand came to her hand with a tendril of thought, the crystal dancing with power. She studied it for a moment, allowing herself to enjoy the comfort of its magic. With a sigh, she began down the side of the crater. At the bottom, things would change. 

 

88888888

 

Darkness completely covered the skies above Tokyo as the two cats and Motoki watched from Mamoru’s balcony.

 

“The seal on Metallia is undone,” Luna said in a low voice. “Her power is spreading.”

 

“Isn’t there any way to stop it?” Motoki asked. 

 

“I don’t know,” Artemis replied. “The queen could only seal Metallia’s power, and she was fully trained in the use of the Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon never had that chance.”

 

They all looked north, sending their hopes and prayers. 

 

88888888

 

Sailor Moon didn’t run at her enemy, or even move quickly at all. She walked, graceful and elegant even in the bitter cold. The warrior was almost to the base of the flower when Beryl finally noticed her. “So the little moon brat wasn’t smart enough to flee,” the woman sneered from her impressive height. “You’ve come only to die, Princess Serenity. I’ll make you pay for everything!” The dark queen, imbued with the full force of Metallia’s power, fired a massive energy bolt at the girl. She didn’t even have time to blink before it impacted. Beryl laughed.

 

“Long live the princess.”

 

“Maybe I will,” the girl’s voice answered. The top of the ice that had formed during the explosion splintered, forming a platform in the plume. Princess Serenity stood at the pinnacle, level with her foe. “Don’t look so disappointed.”

 

“You can’t win!”

 

“Do you think so?” Serenity replied. She leveled the Moon Stick as a huge amount of energy pooled around the crystal in its base. The light was so bright that her fingers on the handle of the wand were barely visible. 

 

“Die!” Beryl screamed, attacking Serenity with as much power as she could. Magic sprang from the Silver Crystal to meet it and the attacks collided midair, neither gaining ground. 

 

Serenity struggled to push the energy at Beryl while keeping it under control. The gem was emitting too much power, and any restraint shattered without warning. More continued to pour out, fueled by her emotions. If she couldn’t rein it in, there was enough built up to level the entire North Pole. Beryl wouldn’t survive, but neither would she. She was only vaguely aware of Beryl screaming obscenities at her. 

 

A ghostly hand laid over hers. She looked up into Mamoru’s eyes. “Need help, Usako?”

 

“Mamo-chan…” she nodded. The spirit turned to Prince Endymion. He put himself at her back, arms wrapped around her. She sighed at the comfort his spirit brought her. 

 

“Don’t forget us,” Mars drawled. “You’re still not in control, Usagi. We’ll help too.” 

 

The Senshi’s ghosts changed to orbs of colored light. The energies circled around the crystal, forming a barrier to channel its power in the proper direction as Endymion helped stabilize it. He was slipping though, his spirit exhausted.

 

“Perhaps we may be of assistance, my prince.” 

 

Prince and princess looked to see five men – Mamoru’s Kunzite, and the four Shitennou who had come in response to Usagi’s wish. Kunz was the one who’d spoken. He laid a hand on his prince’s shoulder, steadying him and offering support. The other Shitennou followed suit.

 

As they did, the Silver Crystal momentarily pulsed gold, and Princess Serenity felt a new crystal fall into her subspace pocket. She gasped, recognizing it, but she didn’t say anything. The Golden Crystal could wait until its prince was ready. 

 

The power continued to grow, but it could be used instead of running out of control. It just needed a final push. She felt rather than heard her Senshi summon their magic.

 

Serenity nodded her thanks and took a step forward. “MOON PRISM POWER!”

 

The colored beams joined the silver until the light was rainbow brilliant. It formed a sphere and with a yell, the princess thrust it forward. It left the wand incandescent, flying through the evil energy that still sought to harm her. The darkness fled before it.

 

Beryl leaned away, shocked. “It’s not possible!” she screamed when it got closer. “No!” the evil queen shrieked as the brightness bit into her hands and arms. It surged forward and devoured her entirely. With a final scream, she shattered, bits of dust falling to the ice below. 

 

The victor fell back as Sailor Moon, unable to move in her exhaustion. She knew, with the abrupt clarity of the end, that she wouldn’t live much longer. She’d be joining Mamoru and the others soon. With their mission complete, they might not return. The spirits that had saved her vanished. Her eyes fluttered closed. 

 

_ I wish we could be together again, forever. _

 

The last thing she felt was the sensation of falling without a care as death took her.

 

88888888

 

“Usagi… Usa-chan!”

 

The blonde shuddered as someone shook her, refusing to let her rest peacefully. “Go ‘way,” she muttered, brushing ineffectually at the hands. 

 

“Usako.”

 

That she understood, and she knew the voice that said it. “Mamo-chan?” She opened her eyes reluctantly and looked around. They seemed to be in a chamber of the Silver Palace, made of white marble. That couldn’t be, though – the castle was long destroyed. “Where are we?”

 

“I’m not sure,” he replied.

 

A Sailor Senshi strode into view, holding a long scythe-like weapon. Usagi knew her at once, though they’d never seen each other before. “Sailor Saturn…”

 

The younger Senshi bowed. “It is nice to finally meet you, princess. What you see here is a halfway point between life and death.”

 

Usagi frowned. “Then why are you here?”

 

“Until the time comes for the Soldier of Destruction to rise, my Senshi spirit waits,” Saturn explained. “Countless years have passed, and I am unable to leave for more than a few moments. At least I need not end everything, as I would have in the event of your failure. A prison this may be, but I would rather remain here than destroy the world again.”

 

“Oh, Saturn,” the blonde sighed. “That’s terrible. I don’t want this for anyone.”

 

The black-haired girl smiled. “With the death of the queen, the decision is yours. If you one day find it within your power, I would very much like a normal life instead of being bound in this place for an eternity.”

 

“I will,” Usagi swore. “You don’t need to be alone.”

 

Mamoru laid a hand on her shoulder and addressed Saturn. “Why are we here?”

 

“This is a turning point,” the younger Senshi told them. “With the defeat of Metallia and Beryl, you have finished the task that brought you to this time. Now you can choose a final rest, free of the war that has consumed your existence, or you can return to your lives. You will forget. If for some reason you need your memories again, they will be altered so that you remember only what was meant to have occurred. You will not recall the Shitennou, for example, or your friend becoming Tuxedo Kamen.”

 

Mamoru looked at Usagi. She laughed guiltily. Before he could question her, she pressed on. “What about Kunzite? I saved him, fair and square. He’s one of us. He has to be remembered so they can heal. Venus has been alone too long.”

 

Saturn sighed. “Some exceptions will have to be made for the unusual situation. Sailor Pluto has already said that should you choose to linger, Sailor Venus and Lord Kunzite will be granted their memories for one day a month, during which they may not speak of it to any other. She would have come herself, but she is occupied repairing another timeline. You may one day regain your true memories, but it will be when they will not affect the course of your future.”

 

Usagi glanced at Mamoru for support, knowing what she wanted but not willing to speak for everyone. He nodded. “We can’t just go,” the blonde decided, “whether our task is done or not. We have families and friends. We’ll find each other again. We’re meant to be together.”

 

The Senshi of Destruction gave her first true smile. “I hoped that would be your decision. A light like yours should never go out.” She raised the Silence Glaive. “I will return you to your lives. You have three days before all is forgotten, including the men you befriended. They will remember when they return home, however. They face a turning point as well. Perhaps they will be able to avoid a similar catastrophe. Go now and live happily, prince and princess.”

 

A violet wave pulsed from the weapon. A new sensation of flying gripped Usagi as she felt life return. She landed on Mamoru’s bed, laughing. He joined her moments later.

 

88888888

 

Seventy-two hours passed so quickly. As soon as everyone revived, Usagi and Mamoru told them about Saturn’s offer. They agreed that their last days should be spent together, though allowances were made for the two couples. Mina and Kunz often wandered off, or Usagi and Mamoru. The others just enjoyed the short time they had. 

 

“They’re leaving today,” Usagi told Mamoru as they stood on his balcony. “Once they’re gone, we won’t know each other. You’ll be alone.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist. “It won’t last. We found each other before, so it can happen again. We belong together.”

 

She smiled, snuggling further into the embrace. “I’m just worried you’ll go back to hating me and not talking to anyone but Motoki-onii-san. You’re not mad about what I did, are you?”

 

“With Motoki-kun being Tuxedo Kamen? Of course not. You needed someone to protect you and I couldn’t be there. I would’ve been worried, but it worked out.”

 

“He’s still mad Kunzite wouldn’t let him fight with them at the end,” Usagi sighed. “We may need to find a way for him to join the group permanently. If the Dark Kingdom could have lieutenants, why can’t you?”

 

“I’d need the Golden Crystal.”

 

Usagi thought guiltily about the gem she’d kept hidden. “You’re not ready for it yet, and besides, there’s no time.”

 

He nuzzled her throat. “I know. I’d love to have Motoki-kun with us permanently, though. I felt like I was starting to exclude him from my life.”

 

“I feel the same way about Naru-chan.” She sighed. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“Mm. There’s this… instinct that tells me it’s not over, though. I don’t have my crystal, and neither do your Senshi. Kunzite is the only Shitennou here. If this was all there’d ever be, there’d be no need to keep them away.”

 

“Maybe you’re right,” the blonde admitted. “It’s just hard to think we’ll be forced apart when we finally could’ve been happy together.”

 

“Pluto and Saturn have their reasons. We just have to wait to find them out.”

 

She nodded. “I don’t really like waiting, though.”

 

They shared a laugh as the clock ticked inexorably to the end.

 

88888888

 

The Shitennou’s departure was a somber affair, darkened by the knowledge that it was the last moment everyone had together. More than a few had tears in their eyes. 

 

Rei was a bit gruff. “Take care of yourself, Jadeite,” she muttered.

 

“Ah, firebrand, I didn’t know you cared,” the brash blond quipped, immediately dodging a punch. “Temper, temper…”

 

Nephrite laughed. “We’ll miss all of you. If you ever need us again, we’ll come.”

 

Usagi looked away. “Good luck in your time. Hopefully you’ll win where we couldn’t.”

 

“We shall try,” Kunzite confirmed. “As soon as we return, I will find Adonis. He cannot be left free to betray us.”

 

“Don’t hurt him,” Minako said with a sigh. “He was just misled. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.” Kunz muttered something rude. She elbowed him in the stomach in response. 

 

“Good luck, all of you,” Mamoru said. He surprised them by embracing each in turn. “I can’t thank you enough for helping Usako when I couldn’t.”

 

“You do not have to thank us,” Zoisite assured him. “She is a true pleasure, and her wish may have saved our own future. If anything, we should be thanking her.”

 

Makoto laughed. “We all should be thanking her.”

 

“Definitely,” Ami nodded. “We needed her most of all. She holds us together.”

 

“Everyone…” Usagi murmured, embarrassed.

 

Mamoru shook his head. “It’s true, Usako. Just accept the praise.”

 

She smiled and quickly hugged each general. “Thanks so much for your help; I couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

Sailor Pluto appeared. “Is everyone ready?” The Shitennou nodded. “Good. I will guide you through the time stream; you will be home soon.” She waved her Garnet Rod. A purple vortex, identical to the one that started Usagi on the path that changed everything, formed behind her. “Before we go,” she added, “someone has a few things she would like to say, princess.”

 

“What?”

 

A familiar little pink-haired girl stepped out of the swirling energy, head bowed. “I’m sorry I ruined everything here,” she said softly. 

 

Usagi knelt and folded her into a hug, tugging on Mamoru’s hand until he joined them. “You didn’t. Chibiusa-chan, thanks to you, Mamo-chan and I had time to be together. You gave us a chance. We’re grateful.”

 

The child nodded hesitantly. “Thanks… Mama.” She dashed to the portal, vanishing.

 

Usagi laughed until tears came, her arms wrapped around Mamoru’s neck as she cried into his shoulder. “Will we ever see her again?” she asked.

 

He smiled. “Of course. She’s our daughter, remember? It has to happen eventually.”

 

The Shitennou watched with the Senshi before each said their last goodbyes. Once they were finished, Pluto gestured. “Time to go,” she stated. “Your time needs you.”

 

They nodded and followed the Time Guardian. At the last moment, Jadeite decided to be cheeky one more time. “I know you’ll miss me, firebrand!” he called with a chuckle.

 

Rei shouted a string of curses at the closing passage. The only response was a lingering laugh. “I  _ am _ going to miss that idiot,” she admitted quietly. 

 

Ami glanced at her watch. “We’ve only got another hour. I guess we should head home.” She walked away, not wanting her friends to see her tears. Rei, Makoto, and Motoki followed. 

 

Minako and Kunzite, and Usagi and Mamoru, stood there, unwilling to relinquish each other. Arrangements had been made to send Kunzite back to his human life, courtesy of Pluto. There was no family to question his absence, and his records said he’d been traveling for a year. 

 

“I’ll walk you home,” Minako said with a sniff. “Let’s go.” Kunzite nodded, taking her hand. She smiled slightly. “Goodbye, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san. I hope we meet again.”

 

“We hope so too. Goodbye.”

 

Until they were out of view, the couple silent. Eventually, Usagi reached up and brushed back a strand of dark hair out of his eyes. “You’ll be careful, won’t you?”

 

“Of course. You?”

 

“I’ll try, but I don’t think my klutziness is going away any time soon. It’ll be weird not having you to catch me.”

 

He kissed her. “One last time, for luck. I’ll miss you.”

 

Tears beaded up, and she couldn’t bring herself to stop them. “I’ll miss you too. I don’t want to forget. Fighting, maybe, but never you.”

 

“You’ll be all right. You’re strong.”

 

“I’m not,” she said, shaking her head. “Not without you. How could I be?”

 

“You are,” he repeated. “You’re the strongest, bravest person I know. You’ll be okay.” He glanced at his watch. “We’re out of time, Usako.”

 

“Can you take me home again?” she asked. “Like you did when I was injured that night. Please, I want you to carry me before…”

 

He nodded, holding up a rose. Tuxedo Kamen took his place. She smiled, glad to see the right man behind the mask, not Motoki or the dark prince. He lifted her up and raced over the rooftops, all the way telling her how much he loved her. She couldn’t bring herself to speak.

 

Reluctantly, he set her down at the end of the block. “Go home, Usako. You have your family and your life. Be happy.”

 

“I’ll try,” she promised. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” he told her before he leapt away.

 

Tears poured down her face as she climbed a tree and jumped through her window, since she’d forgotten her key. Luna rubbed against her, purring. “I miss him already!”

 

“This won’t last forever, Usagi-chan. You’ll see him again.”

 

“But will it be the same?” She stared out at the moon as it climbed over the horizon then shook away the melancholy thoughts as best she could. “I’m going to sleep. When I wake up, things will be normal. I’ll always be late for class. When I fail a test, Haruna-sensei will yell and give me detention. After that, I’ll go play Sailor V. It’ll be as if all of this never happened.”

 

“Just rest, Usagi-chan. You’ve been through a lot.”

 

She nodded, sliding under the covers. “Good night, Luna. I’ll miss our talks.”

 

_ So will I, _ the little cat thought as her charge fell asleep almost instantly.  _ I think I’ll miss my brave little Sailor Moon most of all.  _ Not for the warrior either, but because the strength and courage of Sailor Moon had made sweet, kind Usagi a better person still.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a clean, edited version of the original story. It's gone through many drafts over the years, and there are definitely things about it I'm not fond of anymore but that I can't repair without MAJOR rewrites of the entire series. That being said, what's good about it is I think very good, and it does set out everything for the series going forward. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged.


End file.
